Harry Potter and the Forever Romance
by Angelgirlfm
Summary: Harry is in for the surprise of his life when his summer is turned up side down and so has his return to Hogwarts and the daily profit announcing Hermione is having his baby?
1. Prologue & Hermione at the Dursley

**Ok before I start this story I just want to add the regular disclamer I dont own Harry Potter nor the books, movies anything! I am just a broke college student with a lot of imaganation and a bit to much time on her hands! So please dont sue me because I dont really own a dime an you cant get nothing from nothing! Realy you cant! **

**Harry Potter and the Forever Romance**

**Prologue**

"Albus, Albus, he did it Lord Voldemort broke in to the ministry," McGonagall shouted as she ran down the hallway carrying the Daily Profit.

"I know," Albus said as he finished writing his letter, "It has started," Albus said tying the letter onto the leg of an awaiting owl.

"What are we going to do, they're just children," McGonagall asked as she watched the headmaster send the owl on its way.

"Nothing. Their fate has already been decided all we can do is support them as they make their way through time, Minerva. They have never been just children, sadly; they were robed of that many years ago," Albus said as he watched as time ticked on.

**End Prologue **

--

At Number 4 Privet Drive, unlike other years, Harry found time to get away from his chores and settled down for a nap. Unfortunately the rest of the summer was no different then any other one seeing how his Aunt, Uncle and cousin were treating him like he was the devil incarnate.

Only lately had his dreams given him a break away from the past couple of years of horrors of Lord Voldemort's return and the nightmares of the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione cries filled the night sky. "Why are you out here my love?" Hermione asked as she looked down at Harry lying out on the grass.

Hermione looked no different she looked the same as she did when he had left her at Kings Crossing to go home. The same chestnut brown hair with ringlet curls, the same delicate porcelain features that were only Hermione's.

"Just watching the night sky," Harry said as he held out his hand for Hermione to draw her to the beauty of the night sky only to have his eyes look around his room at Number 4 Privet Drive. His Aunt and Uncle's house and the same room and ceiling he has looked at for the past 5 years since returning form Hogwarts his first summer.

"POTTER, POTTER, POOOOOTEER" Vernon shouted from down stairs "GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Harry trudged down the steps towards his Uncle's bellowing voice in the fogy haze from his dream and hearing Hermione's voice calling him MY LOVE repeat over in his head. Descending down the steps Harry slowed as he could see the /person in his dreams with chestnut brown hair with long ringlet curls. Slowly his eyes made it down as he could see the delicate features of Hermione Granger standing in the door way.

Making it down the steps his fog was lifted only to have his arms become full with the delicate body of his Hermione.

"HARRY" Hermione called out running into his arms smothering him into one of her tight hugs.

"What is the meaning of this? Giving out the Dursley family address to other freaks like you?" Vernon bellowed after being revolted by the seen unfolding before him.

"Actually sir" Hermione spoke up after hearing Harry's Uncles out burst. "Harry didn't give me his address Professor Dumbledore gave it to me so I could help Harry get ready to leave on his birthday," Hermione stated looking at Vernon.

"And where do you think you will be staying? We graciously house him, feed him, we gave him Dudley's hand me downs, and Dudley's second bedroom and, AND NOW that Crack-Pot of a TRICKSTER expects US to house another one of his side show freaks," Vernon bellowed at the top of his lungs looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Actually yes I do," said a voice from behind "Not only will you be housing Miss Granger and Mr. Potter until Harry's birthday you will be treating Miss Granger and Mr. Potter with the up most respect as anyone else who ever come to Hogwarts," Dumbledore spoke with authority.

"I will not allow any FUNNY BUSINESS in my house! I will not house a whore in this house. We are highly respected family who has been dealing with a side show freak since the day his parents chose to get them selves blown up! And now you expect me to house his whore!" Vernon bellowed causing pass byes to look at the cause of all of the noise.

"That is enough," Harry cried slowly loosing control of his magic. "Hermione is my friend and only my friend you will not degrade MY HERMIONE in my presence ever!" Harry shouted causing the lights around him to flicker as he pointed his finger at his Uncle.

_"My Hermione, did Harry just call me his," _Hermione thought to herself as she watched Harry raise his hand to his uncle.

"HARRY" Hermione cried as she felt Harry's magical energy grow around her and Harry. "Don't! He is not worth getting expelled from Hogwarts" Hermione cried as she garbed Harry's hand blocking Harry from using wandless magic.

Watching from the door way Dumbledore could see the power between Harry and Hermione. "Mr. Dursley Harry and Miss Granger will be leaving as soon as the clock strikes 12:01 on July 31 and then there will be no reason for Mr. Potter to ever have to step foot into your house ever again, Harry and Hermione will be adults in the eyes of the wizarding world and have full rights. If you can so graciously house Miss Granger who has never been a problem at Hogwarts until then you will have no reason to ever have to see a witch or a wizard darken your door step ever again. Good day to you Mr. Dursley, Miss Granger, Harry," Dumbledore said as he turned his head in the direction of Harry and Hermione "Oh and one more thing Harry, Miss Granger you are free to use your powers, good day," Dumbledore said as he turned his head back and aparated away.

"Petunia," Vernon cried as Dumbledore aparated away leaving Harry and Hermione at the door.

Taking Hermione's hand Harry guided Hermione upstairs to his bedroom. Pushing the door to his room open Hermione could see that Harry never really unpacked, his school belongings, his clothes were all neatly away in his school trunk. Harry only had a few things out on his night stand, a few pictures of his parents that he owned some recent pictures of the group at school, some homework, a quill and ink. Harry looked to be a guest in his own home, anyone that walked in could see he was living off of the bare essentials of what he needed ready and prepared to leave at a moments notice.

"Harry," Hermione said after she got a good look at his room, "You have lived here all your life and this is it?" Hermione asked extending her hand to the small room he had, the broken bed, the holes in the wall, the broken closet with a hanging door, the sheet, blanket that could never keep anyone comfortable through out the seasons.

"At one time it was smaller," Harry said looking for the humor in life that he had.

"Harry this goes way beyond," Hermione was about to finish her sentence only to be stopped "And in a few days I will never have to see them again," Harry said bring her into his room and shutting the door behind him.

But the one thing that stood out in his room was how hot it was in Harry's room had to be the hottest room in the house. Ever since she walked into the Dursley's she never felt a gush of heat, the walk through the hallway was cool, but once she was at Harry's room door the minute Harry opened the door to his room she felt her face get hit with a tidal wave of heat.

"Harry even guests get air in the summer time and heat in the winter time," Hermione said, completely hurt by how Harry's only blood living family had been treating him.

"Like I said before in a few days it will be all over with an I can be as cool as I want to be in the summer and as warm as I want to be in the winter," Harry said guiding Hermione over to his old bed to sit.

"Hermione I am glad your here but why, I thought that you were going on vacation with your family," Harry said feeling overjoyed that Hermione was here, but still a bit on edge since his dreams.

"Well first things first." Hermione took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Colloportus," she said fixing the door to Harry's room then twirling her wand. "Glacius," Hermione said as they felt like someone had turn on the air condition on in Harry's room with an instant cool down.

"Before you say anything I read Mrs. Weasleys Witchie Witch Home Making magazine and they showed you how to modify a cooling charm to cool your home over long periods of time. Now that is done," Hermione said. "Onto about why I am here, I got an urgent owl from Dumbledore asking my parents to have me come and, stay with you for a couple of days until your 17th birthday," Hermione explained "There only request is that once it is ok for you to leave the Dursley home they want you coming to stay with us for the remainder of the summer until we have to rejoin Ron and the Weasley Family," Hermione said showing how happy she was she was there with Harry.

"Since it is getting late how about some dinner," Hermione asked as she got up and transfigured one of Harry's muggle pencils into a table for two.

"I am kind of in the mood for Chinese," Harry said thinking of what he wanted for dinner.

"That sounds good, all I need you to do is get a detailed picture of dinner in your mind while your want hand is on top of mine and go with my hand movements while I cast the spell" Hermione said as she guided Harry into place.

"Witchie Witch Home Making," Harry asked with a chuckle as he looked to his side at Hermione.

"Shush," Hermione said as she glided there hands through the air "Pario Cena" Hermione cast as she pointed to the table. Harry and Hermione watched as the table morphed, legs appeared taller and more detailed; two taper candles appeared in the center of the table with a runner going down the center of the table, Hot oriental bowls, with hot food appeared. Two chairs appeared facing the middle of the table.

"WOW" Hermione gasped as she looked over the romantic detail of their dinner.

"Harry," Hermione gasped as she took his hand to look over the table and the food.

"I'm hungry," Harry said as he pulled out the chair so Hermione could sit down. Looking over the food Hermione recognized some of the food, Lo Main, Seafood Soup, Egg Rolls, Wonton Soup, and Crab Legs. Sitting next to Hermione Harry started poring drinks as Hermione filled there bowls with soup.

"So what are we going to talk about," as Harry and Hermione settled in with a feeling of uncomfortable silence and a secret that was begging to come out.


	2. Dreams of Aunt Marge

**Hi everyone I want to thank those who have reviewed this story, added me to there favorites and set up for an automatic notice when this story is updated it was a huge encouragement for me to make a quick up date today, so thank you to everyone. **

**The next update I have set to be sometime next week, depending on what work has for me to do. **

**So thanks you to everyone!**

**Oh and one more thing more reviews the more encouragement it is for me to send up dates out, it helps me know that this story is being read!**

**And to Anna who with out her help and constand assistance this story would never be as good as its been, an I am sorry to say has her work cut out for her in the comming weeks! Thank you Anna!**

**Thanks again**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Dreams of Aunt Marge**

**Chapter 2**

Harry and Hermione settled down into a daily and nightly routine in the first few days. With Hermione's spells and charms on the door they were never bothered by any of the Dursley's. She also Transfigured the room so they never had to leave for the kitchen or the bathroom.

There only choice in leaving was when they wanted to go out on the town, the book store for Hermione, movies, the park, and dinner instead of conjuring dinner.

"POTTER, GIRL," Vernon bellowed never noticing if they had left the house. "POTTER, GIRL, GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon bellowed again causing the walls of the house to shake.

Waking up to the walls of the house shaking Harry heard his Uncle calling him and Hermione down stairs, only meaning one thing someone was coming over or he needed him to do something for him.

Looking over to his side Harry could see Hermione sleeping through his Uncles bellowing. "She can sleep through anything," Harry thought to himself as he gently pushed aside some of her hair that fell in her face.

"Hermione," Harry said as he gently started to wake Hermione up.

"POTTER, GIRL," Vernon bellowed again making Harry grown thinking of all the possible reasons his uncle could be screaming this early in the morning.

"Harry," Hermione groin half awake half asleep "Do you always get woken up like this," Hermione asked wanting to zap a silencing spell on Harry's Uncle.

"We better go down there or he will never shut up," Harry said as he held out his hands to Hermione.

"POTTER, GIRL GET DOWN HERE NOW," Vernon bellowed even louder making the walls shake again.

"HAARRYY, wouldn't a good sound proofing spell work," Hermione wined as she took Harry's hand to sit up.

"Yes it would work but all it will do is make him even more angry when it is time for us to go out to the book store," Harry explained already have lived through many of his Uncles bad moods for many years.

"Once we are done with my Uncle how about we head out and I will get you an extra large cup of coffee," Harry said knowing what would get Hermione to perk up after being woken up the way she was.

"Make it a double and we have a deal," Hermione said as she slipped on her slippers as she tugged behind Harry down the steps.

"POTTER, GIRL GET DOWN HERE!" Vernon bellowed, never noticing from the kitchen Harry and Hermione coming down the stairs.

"Were here Uncle," Harry said as he took a seat at the table.

"What took you so long boy?" Vernon asked as he shoved another egg white into his mouth.

"I am sorry Uncle Vernon we were sleeping," Harry said trying to cover a yawn.

"I am telling you now boy and you girl better be on your best behaviors. I WILL NOT tolerate you and her sleeping in, and being lazy while your Aunt Marge is here. She will be arriving tomorrow and, I expect absolute normal, none of your freakish nature at all. Do you understand me boy and the same goes for you to girl," Vernon yelled at the both of them.

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said as he turned to Hermione who just nodded her head.

"Good now get out of my sight, you are to be at dinner at 7 tonight," Vernon said as he shoved another egg into his mouth.

Heading back up stairs Hermione thought over what Harry's uncle so kindly yelled at the both of them about.

"Harry what is normal to your Uncle?" Hermione asked as she wondered what was normal to a family who already hated both Harry and her just because they were magical and not muggles.

"Umm that would be don't talk, don't breathe, know what they want before they ask for it, just be in the room and not be in the room, all at the same time" Harry said knowing from experience that they want you and don't want you around all rolled into one.

"And they call us freaks," Hermione said as she walked into Harry's room to start getting ready for the crazy day ahead of her.

"By the way Harry you owe me 3 extra large coffees," Hermione said as she picked up her stuff and headed into there bathroom for a shower.

"I don't think so," Harry said as he turned around to find the bathroom door already closed.

"Hermione," Harry said as he walked to the bathroom door only to find the door not completely shut.

Looking into the shower room Harry touched the door. "No I don't," Harry said at the door.

"Yes you do," Hermione said peaking her head out of the shower room looking straight at Harry. "You said nothing about an Aunt Marge, that makes four crazy insane Durslies that I have to deal with, and I am going to need all of the coffee to keep me this happy, perky Hermione you know and love," Hermione said closing the door behind her.

"She's right," Harry thought to himself as he pulled out his good pants that he always has to wear when Marge comes into town.

After showering and shaving Harry and Hermione appeared down stairs to find Duddly being primped and readied by his Aunt while his Uncle went over the flight time for Aunt Marge's arrival.

Heading to the door Harry and Hermione were suddenly stopped by a loud bellow.

"POTTER, GIRL AND JUST WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUSE ARE GOING," Vernon bellowed loudly shaking the walls.

"We were heading to the book store," Harry replied back calmly as he could taking Hermione's hand into his.

"I DON'T THINK SO," Vernon shouted not as loud as before. "The yard has to be done and readied for Marge to come and sit at, the porch has to be cleaned and so does the kitchen you and your little girl friend aren't going any where," Vernon said as spit and his yellow teeth showed.

"Those things are all quick things to do," Hermione said as she took out her wand Caminus Abstergo" Hermione said as she cleaned the Durslies kitchen to a spotless shine.

"Abscido Gramen" Harry said as he trimmed the grass and caused the leaves to disappear from the grass and porch. Once completing the chores that Vernon so nicely shouted at him to do Harry turned around to find 3 very scared people behind him and one very happy Hermione. Not questing what happened, Harry told his uncle and aunt that he and Hermione would be home in time for dinner and that they were going to the book store. Heading out the door Harry took a hold of Hermione's hand, and all he could do was smile like an idiot.

"Thank you for what ever it is you did to them," Harry said with the only feeling that this was the most natural thing in the world to be doing holding Hermione's hand.

"You don't have to thank me, I just did it because I was sick of how he was treating you, and I was tired of having him be the reason my ear drum's ring," Hermione shake her head to get ride of the ringing in her ear.

"Yeah my Uncle is loud," Harry said as they headed to the bus stop four blocks away.

**Around Town**

Walking around London with Hermione shopping for books and some things for Godric Hollow felt normal for them to be doing before the visit. Hermione couldn't stop talking about how she planed to go on to College after Hogwarts and Harry's plan was just for now to make it through the school year. After three cups of Coffee and a couple of stops at different book stories Hermione had bought a couple of books and to headed home for a night with Aunt Marge.

Arriving home was a good hour trip, and once they were in front of Number 4 Privet Drive Harry could see that his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin were home and probably with Aunt Marge. Opening the door, the first words Harry heard were, "POTTER! GIRL! GET IN HERE NOW!" And this time it wasn't his Uncle Vernon calling for them. Heading into the kitchen Harry and Hermione found 4 people sitting around the table.

"Well, well I see the happy couple is here," Aunt Marge smirked at them. Harry watched his Aunt Marge knowing that his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin were up to something. Pulling out Hermione's Chair, Harry pulled out his chair and sat next to Hermione.

"Well I see at least he has gained some manners from that School you send him to, not much though considering the situation" Marge said looking down at Hermione.

"Well right now its not like we have a choice in the matter with them," Vernon sneered as he passed around the food. Noticing that some of the food was getting low Harry got up to refill the bowls so he could keep the bellowing down to a low scream when someone's drinks were low. Returning to the table, Harry placed the filled bowls down and held Hermione's hand, while they waited for everyone to get there fill of the food.

Looking around Hermione saw Dudley and Harry's Uncle Vernon were shoving in as much food as they could while Harry's Aunt was like a bird nibbling at her food. Looking over at Harry's Aunt Marge, she could see her packing in the food but not as bad as Harry's Uncle and Cousin. Looking over at Harry, Hermione's only thought was no wonder Ron's food habits never bothered him; he had lived with it for the past 16 years.

Scooping out some food for Hermione Harry made sure to leave enough for the Dursley's second plate so no one yelled praying for a some what quiet dinner until Aunt Marge revealed what his Aunt and Uncle had told her, and knowing them it was not going to be pretty.

"So tell me girl when are you and the boy leaving," Marge asked while chomping on some of the main dinner.

"Harry and I will be leaving to return to my parent's house on July 31," Hermione politely stated after she had swallowed her food.

"And they think it is wise for you to be here why," Marge sneered at Hermione making Harry wonder what they had told her Hermione's reasons for staying with them.

"My parents are away at a Dentist Convention an they knew that I wasn't interested in going so when the Headmaster wrote me asking if I would like to stay with Harry for a couple of days I talked to my parents and they felt it was better that stay with Harry then go with them," Hermione said as she finished off the last of her food.

"The Headmaster of your school set this all up and, he is ok with this situation" Marge stated in shock.

"Yes, he is," Hermione answered looking over at Harry wondering what in the world was wrong with this woman. Finishing off the last of there food Harry took his and Hermione's plates to the sink to be washed while his Aunt got out her cake for desert.

"Well I see its time for cake, care for a slice Marge," Petunia asked as she started slicing up the cake into pieces.

"I would love some," Marge said as she held up her cake dish to Petunia "Well if I remember correctly that sugar is not good in your current situation so you and the boy since he put in into this situation can leave NOW," Marge yelled as she held up her hand for her plate. Leaving the dinner table Harry and Hermione looked at one another as they were yelled at to leave the room.

"Ok, and they call us freaks," Hermione thought as she left the room. Heading up to their room Harry thought over what his Aunt and Uncle could have told his Aunt Marge about why Hermione was staying there with him.

"Ok what in the world was that," Hermione asked as she waved her wand at the door putting up the spells on the door so the Durleys couldn't bother them.

"I don't know but I do know from there reputation that they told her some far out story about why you are staying here," Harry said angry and not surprise at how his Aunt Marge acted at the dinner table.

"Harry is she the same Aunt that you blew up a couple of years ago," Hermione asked as she pointed her wand at the table and conjured up a cake and some plates.

"Yep, the one and only; I made her blow up into a floating blimp," Harry said as he cut him and Hermione a slice of cake.

"Now I see why," Hermione said as she sat down for some cake.

"Well what ever it is that they told her as to why you are staying here we have not heard the last of it," Harry said as he handed Hermione her slice.

"I have a funny feeling as to what it can be," Hermione said as she started to blush at what she was about to talk to Harry about.

"Care to in lighten me about the twisted inner workings of my crazy family," Harry said as he took a bite of cake.

"Well let's just say that your family must have told your Aunt that we are more then just friends," Hermione said as she looked down at her cake.

"When you say more then friends do you mean the kind of more then friends like Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kind or you and Ron kind," Harry said wondering what direction she was going in with this "more then friend's" thing.

"I would say the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley kind, because she wanted to know a few things that were odd to me: First your Aunt; she thinks that it is odd me staying here, then there are only two conditions that I know of that would suggest no sugar in their diet. And then in her twisted mind thinking you are part of the reason I am in this certain condition suggests the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley more then friends situation," Hermione stated then taking a big bite out of her cake.

"This condition she believes your in would we be shopping for socks that could fit our fingers," Harry asked wanting to have some fun with his so called guardians before he left for good.

"I would say so," Hermione said as she smiled at the look that was forming on Harry's face when she confirmed what condition she was supposedly in.

"Hermione care to have fun with this condition I helped put you in with my family," Harry asked with a wicked grin across his face.

"I am up for some fun," Hermione said as she finished off the last of her cake.

**Next Morning**

Waking up early was never a strong suit for Hermione and Harry on summer break but starting today was a new kind of revenge for spreading lies.

Heading down into the kitchen Harry started a healthy breakfast for everyone while Hermione put on the decaf Coffee, and set the table for everyone.

Whispering to Harry when she heard foot steps "Your Uncle wants no funny business well that is just what the doctor ordered," Hermione said as she mixed the last of the fruit salad.

"Where is my coffee boy," Vernon yelled for as he came into the kitchen and sat down.

"Here it is sir," Hermione said as she walked over to the table and poured Vernon a cup of coffee.

Heading over to the stove Hermione brought over a plate of egg whites, and toast and sat down as Harry walked over with the fruit salad as his Aunt, Dudley and Aunt Marge walked in.

"Good Morning," Harry said as he set the salad down. No one responded

"Where is the bacon?" Dudley yelled as he looked at the food set in front of him.

"Phhh, what the hell kind of coffee is this boy," Vernon bellowed as he looked over at Harry for his mess up.

"There is no bacon and that is caffeine free coffee, since Hermione's condition calls for a special diet and since meat smells bother her I didn't want to make anything FUNNY," Harry said putting the emphases on funny to his Uncle.

"Boy," Vernon groaned as he picked up on what Harry was taking about.

"Just because she has a condition does not mean the rest of us have to suffer because of your mistake," Marge bellowed Harry and Hermione.

Unable to handle the thought of them thinking that any child of Harry's would be a mistake Hermione decided that now would be the time to let her hormones go at them.

"MISTAKE! YOU THINK THIS IS A MISTAKE! YOU'RE THE MISTAKE THINKING THAT HARRY IS LESS THEN HUMAN! YOU'RE WRONG! HARRY IS THE MOST WONDERFUL, AMAZINGLY MAGICAL PERSON I KNOW AND I AM PROUD TO BE WHITH HIM," Hermione shouted causing the room to shake from the magical energy she was releasing through her anger.

Harry watched the tears roll down Hermione's face as she shouted out her feelings to everyone. Running from the kitchen Harry followed behind her as she headed up to the room they share.

Running up to there room they shared Hermione slammed the door behind her, throwing herself on to there bed only to hear the door open and close behind them quietly.

"Hermione," Harry whispered trying to comfort her lying down beside her.

"It's going to be ok," Harry said hugging her.

"No Harry it's all wrong, all wrong," Hermione said as she cried into her pillow.

"What's all wrong," Harry asked wanting to know what brought Hermione to tears as he was lost in the world of female emotions. "I know they can be jerks," Harry started to say.

"NO Harry not them, Harry us! Harry, I'm not with Ron, we haven't been together since sixth year," Hermione cried into her pillow.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you and Ron broke up," Harry said trying to give her some comfort.

"We weren't in love with each other; we were in love with other people," Hermione sniffled.

"Have you told Victor how you feel about him," Harry asked surprised about how strong Hermione's feelings were for the Bulgarian Bonbon.

"It's not Victor that I am in love with," Hermione said as she rolled over to face Harry.

"Oh," was Harry's only response wondering who was causing Hermione so much pain and tears.

"He doesn't know because I never told him because he is in love with someone else," Hermione said as she cried in Harry's arms.

"I am completely and totally in love with someone who is in love with someone else," Hermione cried as she cried her self to sleep in Harry's arms.

Holding Hermione close and tight as he could he could feel Hermione's breathing slow down and steady out as she fell asleep. Watching her just a bit longer Harry found her to be deeply asleep. Slipping out from Hermione's grasp Harry went over to his desk to write a quick note to Ron letting him know what's up.

Ron-

We have a big problem on our hands and no it's not Voldemort for once! Hermione is in love with some guy who is in love with someone else! We have to help her and support her as much as we can and that means being us bit more considerate of her feelings. Hermione told me that you and she are no longer together! Sorry that it didn't work out mate!

Harry


	3. Everlasting Prank

Hi everyone here is an up date, but there is even better news today I was able to send over 2 chapters over for beta reading

**Hi everyone here is an up date, but there is even better news today I was able to send over 2 chapters over for beta reading!**

**Also I am afraid that this will be the only chapter update for this week! I am in the process of pain full Root Canal surgery an I am not doing so good! SO the doctor told me to take an easy and right now writing is the last thing on my mind. **

**I am so sorry,**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Everlasting Prank**

**Chapter 3**

After sending Hedwig over to Ron's place Harry settled down for an early morning nap, only to be awoken by dreams of Hermione and a life he could only hope to have by defeating Voldemort and making it out alive.

Awaking to empty arms and bed Harry found Hermione scribbling down things on a scrap of parchment paper.

"Harry your finally awake," Hermione said happily as she walked over and sat beside Harry on the bed, "I was thinking that we could continue our little mind game over your guardians, and I use the term guardians loosely," Hermione said as she started reading off her list. "I was thinking we could, 1. Start talking about baby names, 2. Go over baby stuff we need to buy, 3. Pick up a couple of baby books, and 4. Talk about what we have read in baby books.'

"Woah woah woah," Harry said putting his hands up, "Slow down. Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger? We have a couple more weeks here, we could break it down that list of yours into weeks, and are you sure you want to do this after this morning," Harry asked concerned about his best friend and her unrequited love problems wondering what was going through her mind as she made one of her famous lists. "And what are we going to do with all of the baby stuff anyway? We don't know anyone who is having a baby or has one," Harry asked wondering how far she had thought into this plan of hers.

"Actually we know a married couple who is now expecting a baby," Hermione said as she handed Harry a letter addressed to the both of them from Professor Lupin.

**Dear Harry and Hermione,**

**I am just dropping you a quick letter announcing that Tonks and I are now expecting our first child, the baby shower will be held the day before everyone returns to Hogwarts. The baby shower will be held at the Burro.**

**Lupin and Tonks**

Looking up from his letter with a big huge smile one his face looking at Hermione, "You are a clever witch you know that Hermione, a real clever witch," Harry said as he laid down the letter.

"Don't thank me, thank Professor Lupin for getting Tonks pregnant," Hermione said with a laugh.

"I just might have to," Harry said as he leaned over to look at Hermione's list breaking it down into weeks they were going to be here for.

"This prank just might work," Harry said with a smile from ear to ear.

"By the way we can start today there home for lunch," Hermione said with a smile.

**Week 1: Baby names, Baby Who**

**Monday Lunch Time:**

Heading down stairs into the kitchen Harry knew that it was the start for a wonderful lunch time when Hermione told him early in the morning that his family was planning on staying in for lunch, after hearing Dudley complain about the heat outside. Heading over to the counter Harry started making his and Hermione's sandwiches while Hermione headed over to the cabinets to get some crackers to go with their lunch.

"Harry what do you think of the names James after your father," Hermione asked causing four sets of eyes to turn there attention to them.

"I have given it some thought to the name James, but what happens if it's a girl," Harry asked with a smile across his face.

"Lilly after your mom," Hermione replied as she removed the broken crackers and crumbs placing the whole ones on a small plate.

"I like both names, any thought on middle names?" Harry asked noticing the eyes and ears never leaving there conversations, hanging on there every word they said.

"No not really. I have just started to give the names and all of those things some thought," Hermione said as she rejoined Harry by his side only to have all eyes watch his hands slowly cress and gently rub Hermione's lower abdomen as he slowly let it linger there only to move to her waist as he guided Hermione to the table for lunch.

Sitting down at the table for lunch, Harry and Hermione sat there in silence for a while waiting for the eyes and ears to put there attention to other things.

"Have you ever thought about getting some books?" Harry said as he noticed the eyes and ears returned there attention to them.

"I have, there are a couple of books one is 200,000,000 baby names and a few others that are on my list for when we go out that I would like to pick up, but I don't think we are going to need that many names since we have James and Lilly settled on," Hermione said as she picked up a cracker from her plate.

"Hermione it's a book I know when it comes to you, books and lists are you, so we'll pick up the 200,000,000 baby name book and what ever else you have written down that we need to pick up," Harry said before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Looking over to his side Harry could see there audience was still listening, and winked his right eye to Hermione letting her know that they still had a very attention audience that was hanging on every word they were saying. Finishing up lunch Harry did the dishes while Hermione cleaned the table. Leaving the kitchen Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Act one done," Harry said proudly.

Heading out for the day Harry and Hermione headed straight for the supply's that they were going to need for the next few weeks, the baby section of the books store for there research. Research never looked like so much fun.

Pulling out her list Hermione went over all of her titles magically copying them, and paying extra attention to all of the pictures.

Going through the books Harry looked over and found an expecting book for dads, something that Professor Lupin could use! "Hermione Professor Lupin could use this," Harry said showing her the book he had found.

"Harry that is perfect," Hermione said as she located the same title for women.

Heading to the front check out was no easy task getting looks from other costumers, and employees working at the counter because of the titles they were buying.

After paying for there things Harry looked over to Hermione, "I guess we should get use to those looks," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand as they prepared for what there life would be like for the next few weeks.

After returning from there outing Harry found Hedwig waiting on his desk with a letter from Ron.

**Harry- **

**I didn't even know thanks for the warning about Hermione and what is going on with her. Thanks for not killing me or sending a howler at me for breaking it off with Hermione. I do have some good news though Luna and I just started dating, she may be out there but she is a cool girl no matter what anyone says.**

**Good luck with Hermione mate.**

**Ron**


	4. Week 2: Baby Stuff and you need a WHAT?

**Hay everyone here is a quick update, I am still not feeling so good but all of those reviews really encouraged me to post one today. So here it is! I have sent some chapters to my bata but I am still waiting to here back about them. So for the next week or two things might be once a week an update so I don't run out of bata chapters.**

**Thanks for the encouragement and keep it coming!  
Angelgirlfm**

**Week 2: Baby Stuff and you need a WHAT?**

**Monday Lunch Time**

Lunch time over the past week for them seemed to be the curtain call for Harry and Hermione. Ever since the passing of the suggested baby names, Harry's guardians hung on every word that they exchanged between them as they talked about going out, school, with out the topic of magic of course, and baby stuff they needed to get, or thought of getting.

Every now and then Harry could hear his Uncle Vernon pipe in about how he was not going to be supporting their mistake and Hermione would just lay her hand on her wand side causing Vernon to pipe down.

"Harry I been looking over our list and I don't see a breast pump listed anywhere," Hermione said as she opened the cabinet door looking for some crackers.

"You need a what?" Harry asked looking shocked at what she was talking to him about.

"You know a breast pump for breast milk, you know what babies drink when they are small, and it comes out of them mother's breast, hence the name breast milk," Hermione said with a smile on her face as she started taking out her crackers.

"Hermione I know what a breast pump is I just don't know why you need one," Harry said as wondering why they were talking about Hermione's breasts.

"Because I plan on breast feeding. It's a lot healthier for the baby and it continues the bond that is formed between mother and child inuturo," Hermione said as she snuck a look at the green sickly looking faces of the Dursley family sitting there trying to eat their lunch. "Harry the breast pump will help prevent breast milk from leaking out when the baby is not eating," Hermione explained trying to help Harry understand why they needed to get one while giving the Dursleys extreme bouts of nausea with her final statement.

"I thought the baby was just going to be bottled fed, more covenant for you since we are going to be moving around a lot," Harry said trying to steer clear of the subject of Hermione and her breasts with Dudley present.

"Actually, even though sometimes it can be in convent in some situations it is financially more beneficial to the family and more beneficial to the baby's over all health, plus the added bonding for the mother and baby," Hermione said with a smile to Harry that his so called guardians looked like they were going to vomit for real, real soon.

'Ok," Harry said looking over at his guardians and then back to Hermione as they were about to sit down and eat lunch. "How about we head out to the stores and take a look at what they have to offer in pumps," Harry said to Hermione after noticing the sick look on the Durleys faces, knowing that he was not in the mood to be cleaning up there puke. Especially Aunt Marge's.

Continuing on there lunch with no more talk about breasts and breast pumps, to the joy of Aunt Marge, Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley, Harry knew he was going to hear something about their conversation some time soon considering the Dursleys thought of Dudley as an innocent child then the bully he really was.

Heading up stairs Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "You did well," Harry said as they headed for there room to get ready for there afternoon out.

Heading out early before Dudley, so they wouldn't run into his gang, as Harry and Hermione headed over to some of the local baby stores to look at some of the baby supplies, baby clothes, dippers, and so many contraptions that made them dizzy with making lists of stores and store prices.

Hermione mapped out there week of window shopping and best prices and decided Friday would be their big shopping day.

Friday, after their latest performance of baby supply talk and the green gilled Dursley family, Harry and Hermione headed out to one of the baby stores looking for a couple of items that Hermione's charmed baby books suggested they needed to get for Professor Lupin and Tonks.

"Harry here is the baby wipes and travel holder for the wipes on the go," Hermione said as she put them into the cart while Harry pushed the cart around following Hermione as piled in the supplies into the cart.

Looking around the store Harry could see some of the women with smiles on their faces as they went from isle to isle looking for some of the stuff they need to pick up as baby gifts.

Looking for the right size diaper bag was hard so Hermione decided that when she got home she would charm it for Tonks so it could fit her wand and what ever potion supplies she need to carry with her.

After an hour and a half of shopping, many looks Harry and Hermione were out and heading to find a place to eat because, after all, Hermione was eating for two according to the Dursleys.

Heading over to an out door diner, Hermione sat down to look over their list of things to pick up. She immediately picked up on an item they missed, and looked up at Harry.

"Harry we forgot to pick out the breast pump," Hermione said as she looked over her list and started crossing of all the items they had already to picked up. "Ok we got the starter kit of dippers, the travel holder for baby wipes, a pack of baby wipes, and a dipper bag. All that's left is the breast pump."

"Believe me when I say this Hermione I have not forgotten," Harry said as his thought went back to the early conversations at the start of the week with the talks of breast pumps and the green Dursleys.

After dinner and finding the breast pump that Hermione wanted couldn't have come faster for Harry with the questions, the talks of nipple cream, nursing pads, milk bags, and ways to deal with engorged breast between Hermione and sales clerk was almost too much to bear for Harry. Harry watched other couples pass by with the women smiling happily as they saw Harry standing by Hermione and the men giving him looks of pity of haven been in his spot and the sorry few who feared of being in his spot.

"If this isn't love then I don't know what is," Harry thought as he continued to nod his head as Hermione smiled as she decided on what nipple cream, and the right kind of pump, nursing bags, nursing pads, she was getting. Paying for all their stuff, Harry and Hermione headed back to Privet Drive to get ready for bed and another day with the Dursleys to come.


	5. Week 3: They Do What? Part A

**Hay everyone I am doing much better and the best news of all I get my laptop returned this Tuesday or Wednesday! My Bata things she can have the new chapters to me by Thurday so if all goes like I think you should have 2 new updates next week!**

**An to everyone who has review thank you! The more reviews the better! I am so happy that I have 20 already it so exciting! ****So Here is more!**

**Enjoy**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Week 3: They Do What? WHAT! Part A**

**Monday Breakfast**

Harry and Hermione decided to throw in a wrench into the Dursleys peaceful breakfast time. Ever since finding out about Tonk's all day morning sickness in there latest letter from Professor Lupin about how Tonks threw up in his potions he had been working on and asking Harry to ask Hermione why was it called morning sickness when it LASTS ALL DAY AND ALL NIGHT LONG AND JUST ABOUT ALL OF THE TIME!

Hermione's only reply to the professor was that Morning Sickness has been called that for many generations and that he was not alone in the Morning Sickness department. Many men before him and even now were in his shoes and share the same feelings about the name.

Heading down the stairs Harry and Hermione headed into the kitchen. One of their many acting skills they had learned was how to time it just right, just when the Dursleys were just about to take there first bite of food.

"Hermione, why do they call it 'morning sickness' if it lasts all day and all night? That just sounds like a cruel joke," Harry said as he headed to the refrigerator for some eggs and milk.

"Harry no eggs," Hermione said playing her part well, "Cereal is fine.

Probably because a man gave it that name, so men would still be a part in the baby making process. If it was called all day sickness I believe there would be a lot less babies being made," Hermione said as she got the bowls from the cabinet.

"So the male gender gets all of the blame," Harry asked as he got out the cereal and milk.

"No but you do get some of the blame," Hermione said as she grabbed her bowl and spoon as she headed back to the table.

"Oh thanks Hermione I love you to," Harry said as he smirked at Hermione only to stop at what he just said, _"Did I just tell Hermione I loved her?," _Harry asked himself only to come and realize he just did.

Barely audile to Harry, heard Hermione say "I, I," Only to put her hand over her mouth and run out of the room and up the stairs and strait into the bathroom followed closely by Harry.

Hearing Hermione throw up felt like a really kick to the ego. "_I say I love you and she runs to throw up,"_ Harry thought to himself as he settled onto the cool tiled floor to support Hermione in her hour of need.

Kneeling down beside Hermione Harry drew Hermione's hair back out of her way to keep it from bothering her while her stomach revolted against her. "Oh Mione," Harry said as he rubbed her back trying to ease her stomach.

After 10 minutes and some flushes, a few dry heaves later Harry had Hermione lying down with a cool damp cloth on her head in his room.

"Hermione I say I love you and you throw up that's not a good sign," Harry said as he felt Hermione for a temperature, "I'm not suppose to make you throw up," Harry said with concern written all over his face.

"I don't know what happened I was just enjoying the morning you said you loved me and then my stomach did some kind of flip flop after you said that," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand.

Looking into his eyes Hermione looked for some kind of sign that his words were true and not part of there prank on the Dursleys. Seeing the concern and fear written across Hermione's face Harry knew he had to tell her how he truly felt about her.

"Hermione I don't," Harry said only to be stopped by her two fingers to his lips.

"Harry please don't go back to what you said in the kitchen if you don't mean it," Hermione said as she looked away from Harry out of fear that he was about to apologize to her for not being careful about what he said.

"Hermione that is what I was trying to tell you, I do mean it when I say 'I love you'," Harry said as he took a hold of Hermione holding her as close to his chest as he could.

"To be honest I don't even know when it even started, all I know is that I can no longer live my life with out you in it any more, I need you by my side every step of the way, and not just with Voldemort, but in every part of my life. Hermione I know that everything started to change when you continued to look at me the same way when you found out that I was Harry Potter the boy who lived an you continued to look at me as just Harry an average bloke and not Harry Potter the boy who is to save the wizard world," Harry said as he looked Hermione in the eyes helping her to see the truth behind his words.

"When I watched you in the arms of Victor or even Ron it use to gut me alive and I never knew why, I just thought it was because I cared for you so much as a friend that I just never wanted to see you get hurt," Harry said as he opened up his heart to Hermione to see he wasn't hiding anything from her that this was him all of him for her.

Lying there for a while Hermione's feelings were of shock of Harry's admittance to her of his feeling and how Harry went from best friend to a man who loved her and opening up his heart for to see. She put all of her love into a single look.

Watching Harry's feeling go from love to concern "Oh Harry," Hermione started to say as she watched Harry look away from her with hurt illuminating on his face that she just might not feel the same way. "Harry," Hermione said taking her hand to his cheek turning his face to look at her, "Harry I love you to you're the one I have been in love with for a long time, you're the reason I couldn't be with Ron anymore because I could no longer deny my feeling for you an I wasn't being truthful or fair to Ron while wanting to be with someone else," Hermione said as she watched Harry's face light up with her admission that she felt the same way for him.

Wrapping his arms around Hermione Harry laid Hermione down in his bed as he molded his body to hers so she could rest and he could be near her.

Breaking their silence one more time was one of the hardest things he did but he knew he had to ask her before she fell asleep.

"Hermione I know it's to soon but I know there is a chance that when I face Voldemort I know there is a chance that I may not return, but I need to know that if I do return that you will be there waiting for me so I can come back and make you my wife," Harry asked knowing full well Hermione's plans for University, but as much as there was unknown he knew he needed her to be there for him with her love, her support, and most of all herself completely.

"Harry are you asking me to marry you," Hermione asked over-joyed that she was getting to be with the love of her life, her first true boyfriend, and engagement proposal all from the one man she could see spending the rest of her life with.

"No but a promise that when I come home we will marry, an you will be my wife, lover and mother of all my children, Hermione, because I can't make you my bride and widow in one year if in the end it is not meant for me to come back," Harry said with the image of having his first true family ever.

"Yes Harry when this war is over you will have me to come home to," Hermione answered with tears in her eyes over Harry's concern for her.

**Dream**

Falling asleep in Harry's arms was as peaceful as the fog of her dream world surrounded her. The smell of Harry surrounded her as the rest came upon her.

"Harry, Harry," Hermione called out for Harry looking around she found the view of grass and mountain all over the vales as beautiful as pictures she had seen in books.

Feeling of peace came over her as she felt the strong arms of the man she loved most in the world surround her, "I know this is the most beautiful place in the world to start a family," Harry said as he held Hermione in his arms.

Placing her hands over Harry's overly protective ones Hermione felt her very pregnant belly. Turning around Hermione could see the overwhelming joy their expected bundle of joy was bringing Harry.

Moving her and Harry's hands up and down her rounded belly she could feel Harry's hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear, "Not much longer my love and our little one will be here with us," Harry whispered sending surges of anticipation of their child though their bond.

Slowly Hermione could feel herself leaving this wonderful place back to the world were her and Harry have just confessed there love for one another where her and Harry were just teenagers in Hogwarts and not soon to be parents.

Waking up Hermione could see the smile on Harry's face as he slept; looking down at his arms Hermione could see them wrapped around her with her hands on top of Harry's laying over her flat empty womb.

"Oh Harry I wish I could make our dreams come true for us. I know you would make a wonderful father," Hermione whispered as she turned her head to kiss Harry on the cheek only to be greeted by Harry's lips.

Kissing her turned into a hunger that wouldn't end; a thirst that couldn't be quenched. Hermione somehow transformed right before his eyes into this beautiful woman that Harry could see living his life out with. She was his best friend turned love of his life. Harry could feel her silky skin, her soft hair that smelled like honey and milk, each touch of her hand was like fire to his skin. Harry could hear what his touch was doing to her, and he was greeted by the sounds of their stomachs.

"Nice timing," Hermione laughed, looking up at Harry," Don't go turning into Ron on me now," Hermione said as Harry helped her up.

"I wasn't planning on any time soon. The world only needs one Ron Weasley to feed," Harry said as he fixed his shirt that somehow rode up between their passion for each other.

Looking over at the clock on his night stand they could see it was about noon "So since you got sick this morning how about we take it light today; have some soup and stay in?" Harry asked as he headed for the door while Hermione was looking over a couple of pieces of Parchment paper she had just pulled out with her wand.

"Hermione what are you doing," Harry asked with his mind on food and what they were going to have for lunch. _"Oh god I am turning into Ron,"_ Harry thought to himself as Hermione brought him out of his thoughts with a question of her own "Harry how far along do they claim I am," Hermione asked as she waved her wand over the parchment as it expanded into a week by week pregnancy chart.

"I don't know, why," Harry asked as Hermione looked over her chart.

"Ok well since my stomach did a lovely revolt, I would still be suffering from morning sickness, and we have been here already for three weeks making June too soon, so conception was in May making my due date in February, so I am anywhere between 11 to 13 weeks along about to start my second trimester," Hermione said as she did the math of how far along she was suppose to be.

"Ok so it looks like I am suppose to be in or entering my second trimester," Hermione said as she as she slipped out of her shirt only to put on one of Harry's over sized shirts. Watching Hermione do this only made him question what was Hermione was doing only to watch her cast another spell transforming his shirt into something that looked like her own skin but with a well defined bump. Harry watched Hermione put back on her shirt only to find it stopping at the middle of her new transfigured baby bump.

Looking up at Harry with a smile on her face that said it all, "If I am to play the part I need the bump," Hermione said as she walked out of there room. Turning around in the hallway looking back at an amazed Harry "Chicken Soup is fine," was Hermione's only reply back to Harry question before as she felt Harry put his hand on the lower small of her back as they headed down into the kitchen. Walking down the stairs Harry felt a sudden spike of concern course though him, warning that trouble was on its way with a capital T.


	6. Week 3: They Do What? Part B

**Hay Everyone sorry i didn't update at all last week but I had a big job a head of me of updatting my new laptop and moving my story from the one my sister is going to be keeping to this one that I am now writting the rest of the story on. Plus i am returning to work and school starting September 3 but dont worrie this story will be continuing because I am now compleatly and totaly wireless an can access my account where ever I am.**

**I would also like to thank my Bata reader Anne, who has been a huge huge help thoug out the whole process of getting this posted.**

**As for the Reviews keep them up! I love hearing from all of the readers! Except flamers! Keep Reading and Keep Reviewing!**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Week 3: They Do What! Part B**

**Monday Lunch Time**

"Well, Well look who it is, it's the expecting parents to be decided to join us for lunch," Marge sneered as she looked over to Vernon.

"Well its about time boy we already started lunch so your are just going to have to make your own," Vernon said looking down to Hermione's new found bump that could no longer be hidden by her clothes. Harry made them some chicken soup for Hermione's upset stomach.

"Well, well Potter it looks like your going to make someone pop," Dudley said as he shoved some of his lunch into his mouth.

"Hermione why don't you go and sit down with your books, while I go and cook some soup for us," Harry asked noticing that Hermione had brought down her transfigured book. Not questioning Harry, Hermione headed over to the table and sat with her transfigured book looking over some of the chapters.

Pulling out the supplies for soup Harry watched as the Dursleys looked over the new figured Hermione was sporting.

"So any thoughts on what you and Potter are going to do with IT," Marge asked as she looked over at Hermione's bump with disgust.

Letting the 'it' part slide, Hermione answered. "Well once school is done I am going to take care of the baby while Harry goes into the academy for training," Hermione said as she returned flipping though her book.

"And while you are staying at home, and where do you thing your going to be raising 'it' at," Vernon sneering at Hermione.

She looked up at Vernon from her book, "Well if you must know we have 4 places to chose from, James and Lily house is one, Sirius's house, is another and Harry's parents left two other houses an I believe one of them is close to Ron's family home and the academy I believe," Hermione said directing the question to Harry for some help.

"Actually, the academy I am looking into, Hermione, is by our school, and that would be my mom and dad's villa out by the academy and our school," Harry answered giving Hermione support with the Dursleys and there questions.

Looking down at the soup Harry knew that he could not keep all of his thoughts on Hermione or they would have big problems of there own like no lunch due to it burning and the Dursleys getting on him about wasting there food and money.

"YOUR KEEPING IT," Aunt Marge shrieked with a disgusted look on her face at the fact that someone would even have Harry Potters baby let a lone keep it, "Even knowing his background and all of the trouble he has caused," Marge shrieked even louder

"What trouble, what background problem does Harry have? I have been in the same school with Harry since first year and there has never been a problem with him in school," Hermione growled, about ready to loose her patience with this woman.

"That is impossible. Harry has been attending St. Brutus's school for the Criminally Insane, which is an all boy's school," Marge shouted at Hermione for her outrageous lie.

**"ENOUGH,"** Harry shouted as he turned off the stove as he walked over to Hermione taking her by the hand as he lead her out into the hallway. Casting a quick silencing spell around them Harry looked over to Hermione, "My Uncle Vernon has his whole family believing that he sends me to St. Brutus for the Criminally Insane School due to bad behavior Aunt Marge doesn't know that I am a wizard," Harry explaining why Aunt Marge didn't believe her when she said she attended the same school as Harry since the first year.

"They said they send you where?" Hermione asked Harry not believing they would say such an out right lie like that.

"St. Brutus for the Criminally Insane," Harry repeated for Hermione wondering what was going through Hermione's mind at that moment.

"Thank you that is what I thought you said," Hermione said as she stormed back into the kitchen.

**"I have some news for you, Harry does not, nor has he ever attended St. Brutus School for the Criminally Insane,"** Hermione told Marge, Dudley, Vernon, and Petunia. **"He happens to attend the same school as me, the same school his parents attended, and if you think differently then I suggest you talk to our headmaster, the same headmaster that was in charge of the school when Harry's parents attended the school. And here is a little education for you as to why Harry had to come and live here! It wasn't a car crash that killed James and Lily Potter it was a deranged psychopath who thought it was ok to go around murdering people because he didn't like them or they didn't fill his profile of what an everyday persons blood background should be. That is why Harry had to come and live here because you people are the last remaining members of his immediate family left the rest were killed off by the psychopath that killed his parents, it wasn't a drunk driver, it wasn't a car crash it they were just everyday people who was enjoying their little family, it was a psychotic killer that ruined it all for them, so instead of them being here to raise their son and be here for us their not, and in just a few weeks nether shall we be here,"** Hermione finished as she ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

Following Hermione out of the room Harry followed her with two bowls of soup so they could have something to eat while she calmed down.

Slipping into their bedroom Harry could see Hermione lying on her side crying, looking at her he felt that she could have never looked more beautiful pregnant even if it was his charmed shirt making her look that way.

Harry watched as Hermione sat up about to remove the charm when he sat the food down to stop her from removing the charm.

"Don't Hermione," Harry said as he took Hermione's hands into his own looking up into her eyes Hermione could see Harry's desire to have a family with her, "Someday Hermione it may come true," Harry said as he took Hermione's hand over her charmed belly.

"They're wrong Harry, they're wrong about you. You have worked so hard just a to live a normal life. They're wrong to say that you wanting to have a family is wrong. In the wizarding world they never leave you alone, they follow you around begging for your autograph, your picture they even go as far as to make up stories about you, tell lie's about you, here you are almost considered Satan's spawn just because you're a wizard," Hermione barley above a whisper, as tears started to stream down her face.

Looking into her eyes Harry could see the pain his own family members had caused Hermione, "Mione, to have a family with you will be an amazing thing because you will be giving me my first real family, and regardless of where we live, here in the muggle world or in the wizarding world, as long as I have you in my life that is all that matters, us building our life together regardless of what people say," Harry said trying to bring an end to Hermione's pain.

Seeing the truth in Harry's words Hermione found that as long as she knew the truth of who Harry was then that is all that mattered.

"Hermione we may not know what the future may bring, but as long as we support each other in the good times and the bad times then we can make it," Harry said as he handed her a bowl of soup.

"Harry what about Voldemort," Hermione asked as she looked down at her soup. "He could change all of that, He cause our dreams to never happen," Hermione not sure how to bring up a subject that could cause them so much pain.

"I don't know but no matter what my love for you will never die it will all ways live on through you," Harry said as he took there empty bowls placing them on the night stand looking over to his side he found Hermione laying on her side resting after a rough after noon.

Laying down beside Hermione for a Harry woke to the sound of Pigwidgeon pecking at there window with a letter from Ron.

Hay Mate-

How is it going with Hermione? Luna and I are doing well. My mother has gone completely mental. She has it in her head that if I were to mature Hermione would take me back. I told her that I am with Luna and that didn't go over so good.

Ginny is doing well; she is seeing someone. We don't know who he is; she hasn't shared much about him.

The twins are doing good, working really hard with their store, but its doing really good. As for the rest Bill, Charlie, and Percy are the same.

Hear from you soon.

Ron

Reading over Ron's letter quickly Harry took out his quill and some in to send Pig with a letter form him before Hedwig went nuts with him in her cage.

Hey Ron-

Things are going as well as it can be with having to stay with the Dursleys. Hermione is doing well. Glad to hear about Ginny and her new boy. I have a lot to tell you about me and Hermione in person. Stick it out with you mom, Luna is a real nice girl. We only have two more weeks 'till I leave here for good.

See you soon

Harry

Harry and Hermione came down stairs to see the Dursley Family and Dudley's gang all around the kitchen and living area having conversations. Marge and Vernon sitting around talking while Petunia was behind the counter fixing the last part of dinner having a conversation with Marge and Vernon across the counter, while Dudley and his gang were amusing them selves with the TV across the room.

"Finally, just because you knocked up your little girlfriend doesn't mean you get to slack off on your chores," Petunia said with a snip in her voice, taking her drink to the table.

With Hermione standing by his side Harry leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear, "Go sit down and relax I will be done with dinner soon," Harry said as he encouraged her to go and relax after the disaster they called lunch.


	7. Week 3: They Do What? Part C

**Author's Note: ****I am so so sorry! When I got a email about how the chapter was out of order I couldn't check this story fast enough only to see that I had posted the wrong chapter under the title I needed to! to everyone I am so so sorry! So today I am going to make it up to everyone and post another chapter after this update! **

**I am so sorry to everyone!**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Week 3: They Do What? Part C**

**Monday Dinner**

"So tell me girl what other lie's has dear old Harry told you so he could jump into your pants as he such clearly has done," Marge asked as she took a sip from her cup.

"None of what I said or what Harry's said has been a lie an I am to tired to even be going into this again with your thick skulls," Hermione said as she stood up to get herself a drink of water.

"It looks like Potter here has worn out his little woman with there rump in the hay," Pollkiss sneered causing the rest of the gang to sneer along with him.

"You know father I am surprised that this hasn't happened sooner," Dudley sneered as he took a chug from his cup, "Considering how wrapped up she is in this made up fantasy that Harry is going to provide support her and this brat of his she's caring. I wonder how many others he gotten to lie in his bed. I bet there many other he has knocked up," Dudley sneered as the rest of his gang laughed.

"Acutely Dudley I am surprised that no one's ever came here clamming there caring your child but then again I don't think any girl would want that claim over there unborn child," Hermione said opened the cabinet door to grab her glass.

"I will have you know that our Dudley is as innocent as the day he was born," Petunia shrieked appalled the accusations that Dudley has gone to bed with one woman let alone many women.

Unable to keep quiet any longer Harry thought down his towel unable to stand all of the comments that were going on about him and Hermione and the thought of how naïve his

Aunt and Uncle were thinking that Dudley was as innocent as the day he was born was about as much as he could take. Wandlessly Harry did the one thing he could think of summoning his parent's rings to his pocket.

Feeling the need to save some of Hermione's innocence by making things look right, unlike original plan to ask Hermione after graduation Harry knew that it may never happen if he doesn't make it through the final fight with the dark lord. By giving Hermione his ring Harry knew that he would have something to live for and if he didn't

Hermione would always have a peace of him with her all times.

Touching Hermione's shoulder Harry could see Hermione trying to stay in control of her emotions as if she was trying to stop her self from bursting out with laughter from his Aunt Petunia's comments about Dudley's innocence's.

"Hermione, there is something I have been wanting to give you since you told me about the baby," Harry said as he knelt down in front of her causing all comments and snickers to seas.

"Hermione Jane Granger, will you make me the happiest man alive by marring me," Harry asked as he stood up and opened the box in front of her.

Breathlessly Hermione could barley be leave that Harry was even doing this, "Are you sure," was Hermione's only response.

"Live or die these rings are yours," Harry responded trying to have her understand that the rings were meant only for her.

"Yes Harry Yes," Hermione said as she threw her arms around his shoulders.

Looking down at her ring hand Hermione never noticed when Harry slipped onto her hand the most beautiful blue diamond ring she had ever seen feeling it magically adjusting to her ring size Hermione couldn't be leave that she was going to be starting her 7th year at Hogwarts as an engaged woman.

"Your getting quite good at wandless magic," Hermione said as she felt his hand rub up and down her charmed belly.

"You've noticed," Harry said with a smile on his face as they turned around to see a speechless Dursley family and gang members as they all were looking up to see what kind of ring Harry could possibly given Hermione.

Sitting down to a quiet dinner all Harry and Hermione could hear whispers of Cracker Jack Box Ring or mumbles of Hermione's ring being stolen around the dinner table while others gave looks of shock and disbelief while one knew who's ring Hermione was now warring.

After dinner Harry and Hermione headed up to there room once inside Hermione headed to take off the ring to give it back to Harry only to feel his hands stop her.

"No Hermione I meant it when I asked you to marry me, I want to look forward to coming back to you, when I go off to fight Voldermort. Marring you gives me something to live for," Harry said as he held her hand, "I know it was not the most romantic setting but I had to stop them from treating you like you were one in a Harlem of women who follow me around," Harry said looking up at Hermione.

"Harry, Harry," was all Hermione was able to stutter out before she found her self scooped up into Harry's arms and carried her off to bed where she laid speechless for the rest of the night until sleep claimed her.

**Dream**

"Harry, Harry," Hermione called out to Harry looking around as she found her self standing in a field of grass surrounded by the views of the mountain all over the valises that were as beautiful as pictures.

Feeling of peace came over her as she felt the strong arms surround her belonging to Harry as she felt her body relax in to his arms.

"I knew this place is a beautiful place to start a family," Harry said as he healed onto Hermione.

Placing her hands over Harry's Hermione felt the mound that Harry was protecting and holding Looking down Hermione could see, feel her rounded belly and the joy that it was bringing to Harry that she was caring his child.

"Vary soon this little one will be joining us Harry," Hermione said as she rubbed her hands up and down her belly.

"They haven't stopped," Harry asked as he turned around with concern in his eyes, "you have to fight it for the sake of our baby," Harry shouted as he felt Hermione slowly drifting away.

Opening up her eyes Hermione looked over at the clock and could see that it was still to early in the morning to be getting ready for the day.

Laying back down her only thought was about her dreams and what could they mean never one to be leave in divination Hermione knew the only way to find out was to look in to her books because all of her dreams were giving her hope that her and Harry were going to have a wonderful child but every dream she could feel a sense of darkness looming over there child's birth.

Sitting up to answer natures call Hermione stopped to thing about the false belly below her belly below her hand, "I wonder if you are ever going to be real," Hermione thought to herself only to feel a light kick beneath her hand.


	8. Week 4: Doctor What?

**Here is a special update for the biggest mistake update! I am so sorry about that! But I now have 2 weeks worth of updates now! **

**So sorry everyone!**

**Angelgirlfm**

**Week 4: Doctor What?**

**Monday Breakfast**

Monday morning of week four came very fast. Their pranks so far had highs and lows as any good prank does.

The Dursley's were now quiet when ever Harry or Hermione were around. This morning was like any other morning for Harry. He would come down and start breakfast while Hermione had herself buried in a book on Pregnancy and Child Birth. With her charmed belly now showing even more Harry decided he would have Hermione rest since she was playing the part of soon to be wife and mother to be.

"Harry, have you given any thought if we should find out the sex of the baby," Hermione asked as she poked her head up from her book.

"I don't know since this is our first and we have talked about having more a year or two after this one I thought we could go with being surprised, if your alright with it," Harry asked playing right into his character of expecting daddy.

"And just how many are you planning on having," Aunt Marge asked with venom in her voice at the outrage of Harry Potter procreating even more children then this utter mistake.

"I don't know as many as Hermione wants to have since we are both only children," Harry answered as he slipped the cooked egg whites onto a plate for Hermione.

"Well for now just this one but who knows since twins run on my side of the family and it skipped my parents, for all we know we may be having twins but I was thinking any where between 6 to 8 children," Hermione said with a sweet smile on her face as she took a bite of her eggs.

Enjoying their morning breakfast Harry and Hermione started talking about the doctor appointments and the fact that they still had to go over there birthing methods and create a birthing plan to have the baby by.

Looking up from there plates the only thing they could see was the quiet shell shocked faces of the Dursley family.

**Leaky Cauldron**

For a bug on the wall staying hidden and listening to other people's conversations was all in a days work for this bug in order to get her column 'Me, Myself and I' out on a daily bases, but finding her topic for today seemed to be even harder since her main gossip was out of school for the summer vacation she would have to find something some sort of temporary topic until Hogwarts reopened.

Hopping from table to table as her bug self looking for possible targets for her topic of the day she found two Aurors sitting at the back table of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Any other year Potter isn't to leave the muggles home and now he has us chasing him and the muggle born all over Surrey England," the first Auror said to his coworker as he took a swig of his butter beer. "And what is up with the muggle born staying with him, I thought she was with Arthur's boy in the same year," the second one said as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

"Well if that bump is any indication of what's been going on we should know in a couple of months it will ether have red or black hair," the first one said as he threw down a couple of coins on the table.

Jumping onto the first Aurors shoulders the little bug knew she found her story for the rest of the summer and it was of her two favorite people.

**Surrey England**

Following Potter and Granger and seeing for herself the condition that Granger was in was just about all the news she needed to see to start off her article. But watching them go out to the muggle entertainment called the movies, to a small brunch and a shopping center where they looked at baby items were all just an added bonus for her article and for the remainder of the summer gossip.

As the Aurors and their stow away watched Potter and Granger made their way to the muggle park on their way home, the bug decided that this would be the perfect time to get all the information she could on Potter, Granger and from the looks of it, Grangers little bundle of joy.

"We only have thirteen more days until my parents come to pick us up for your birthday and for the remainder of the summer," Hermione said as she looked over her day planner,

"And just before we head back to Hogwarts we have Professor Lupin and Tonk's baby shower to attend," Hermione said as she closed her day planner.

"Wow between this and what you have just told me it looks like the rest of our summer is all booked up," Harry said as he hugged Hermione while they sat on the bench.

"Harry its not as booked up as it may look like we have plenty of time to do plenty of things," Hermione laughed at Harry's outlook on what booked up was once they left the Dursley's.

Heading back over to the Aurors just in time to see Harry and Hermione to start making their way back to the Dursley's home the bug made a note to find out just when Granger's little bundle of joy was due and to find out more on Lupin and Tonk's own bundle of joy, today for the bug seemed to be a very predictive day after all.

This summer was just full of little joys.

**Dursley's Home, Harry and Hermione's Temporary Room**

After returning from there day out Hermione headed up stairs to get ready for dinner while Harry headed into the kitchen to see what needed to be done for dinner.

Upstairs alone in their room Hermione went over her Expecting book to look over some of the ultrasound pictures to see if there were any that she could copy for tonight's dinner. Since Harry made it known that he didn't want to know the gender of the baby she picked out a few images you couldn't tell the baby's gender and with a quick wave of her wand a copy of the image was made with the inscribed of Baby Potter and Granger in the corner where it said name.

Stopping at the mirror Hermione lifted up her shirt once more to see since her dream a few nights ago and placed her hand over her charmed bell only to feel a kick beneath her hand, once again bringing her back to a few nights ago was the product of an overactive imagination.

"They should be giving us awards for this show," Hermione said to her self, "Because it's now taking over and now my mind is playing tricks on me." Hermione pulled her shirt back down over her bump.

Heading into the kitchen Hermione pulled out the Ultrasounds as she walked over to Harry and whispered into his ear, "I got them," Hermione said as she turned over to head over to the table were the Dursleys were already waiting for Harry to bring over dinner.

Aunt Marge sat at the table in her grumpy manner talking to Petunia and Vernon while Dudley was amusing him self with the TV. Looking over the pictures in her hand Hermione was suddenly stopped by the sound of someone barking at her. Looking up she could see it was Marge demanding to know what he was looking at.

"There Ultrasound pictures," Hermione said handing one over to Marge to look at.

"Do you and the boy know what you're having," Marge spat out with an amused look on her face.

"No we've decided to we don't want to know and the doctor couldn't see the gender of the baby just yet," Hermione said as she handed over two over to Harry's Aunt and Uncle.

Looking them over the Dursleys were shocked to see a just over 12 week baby.

Once again the Dursley's were shocked silent. Leaning over Hermione's shoulder as Harry brought the rest of dinner to the table Harry whispered in to Hermione's ear, "Isn't silence golden?" as he put the rest of dinner down on the table and took his seat next to Hermione.

Hermione watched as the Dursley's passed around only two of the three pictures that she had handed out only to watch as Petunia slipped one of them under her place mat.

After a silent dinner Harry and Hermione slipped upstairs as the rest of the Dursleys went off to have desert, their nightly routine.

Sealing up their bedroom door Hermione went on to tell Harry how she watched Petunia slip one of the Ultrasound images under her place mat at dinner.

"Harry I don't know what is up with her tonight but it seems like your whole family is in shock over this," Hermione said as she conquered up a double cream cake for her and Harry.

"I don't know what they're up to," Harry said as he started to cut a slice of their cake to serve "But out of all the Dursleys my Aunt Petunia is one that I would consider to be nice," Harry said as he handed Hermione a slice of cake.

Sitting and eating in silence Hermione's mind wondered back to just a few hours ago when her mind played tricks on her by making her think she felt a baby kick. She let her mind wonder to what it would feel like to be really caring Harry's baby or if she would ever carry Harry's baby. With desert done and it heading late into the night Hermione headed over to her night clothes and got changed for bed.

Slipping under the covers Hermione felt sleep take her over and take her mind over to the dream world.

**Hermione's Dream**

Opening her eyes Hermione found her self out in the middle of a field and in a great deal of an amount of pain.

Looking down at her self she could see her huge belly as suddenly a huge sharp pain to her breath away only to shriek out "WHERE AM I," to whoever, only to be answered by Luna.

"You're out in the middle of Hogwarts field," Luna answered trying to keep Hermione calm. "And you're about to deliver your baby." She checked over Hermione again.

"Ronald and I are going to catch the baby while Harry here coach's you through the labor," Luna said in her overly cheerier disposition that this was something that happened every day.

"Hermione look at me try and stay focus," Harry said holding her hand **"RONALD IS CATCHING OUR BABY,"** Hermione shouted as the realization that Ron was going to be looking at her down there womanly bits.

**"RONLAD BILLIOUS WEASLEY YOU BETTER ONLY BE CATCHING THIS BABY BECAUSE IF I FEEL ANY PART OF YOUR HANDS TOUCH MY BITS I WILL RIP OFF YOUR HANDS PERSONALY, AND THAT GOES FOR STARING TOO,"** Hermione shouted for all to hear.

"Uhh Hermione your bits aren't the first ones I have seen, well they're the first ones I have ever seen stretch to the size of a bludger though," Ron replied in shock at Hermione's declaration of pain if he were to touch or stare for a long time at her womanly bits but his mind went through the loop when he heard his girlfriend speak up.

"Ronald I understand that male wizards are curios about the female wizards top and bottom bits but if you were curious all you had to do was ask and I would have shown you mine instead of buying female bits pictures. That is the whole point in us being serious about one another Ronald," Luna said all so calmly.

'Uhh, **Hello! WOMAN IN LABOR HERE**," Hermione shouted as she was in shock that they would suddenly strike up a whole conversation about woman's body parts at a time like this.

"Don't worry Hermione the baby's head is just about to the point of delivery, and Ronald when would you like to see my bits," Luna asked like it were an everyday question.

"Uhh, Luna how about we talk about your bits after we get done dealing with Hermione's bits," Ron answered wanting to get off the topic of Luna's bits and seeing them considering Hermione looked like she was about ready to kill him and Luna if they kept up this conversation much longer.

"Um guys, I don't think Hermione can take much more of this," Harry said as he felt Hermione's death grip take hold of his hand again.

Breathing through the pain Hermione felt her mind go fuzzy only to here the distant call of Harry's voice calling her name.

**End of Dream**

"Hermione, Hermione sweetheart wake up," Harry kept on saying as he watched Hermione's eyes flutter open.

"Ugh, the pain stopped, what time is it?" Hermione asked as she turned over to her side away from the sunlight.

"What pain Hermione, its 6:30," Harry answered more concerned about the fact that Hermione was in pain at some point.

Turning over to look at Hermione looked over at the clock only to find out that it was now 6:31 and it was time for them to get up "It was in my dream, I dreamed that I went into labor out in the middle of Hogwarts field and Ron and Luna were helping us deliver the baby," Hermione said as she got out of bed to use the bathroom only not to pick up on a stunned shock Harry as she left the room.

"We shared the same nightmare that Ron and Luna were helping us deliver our baby," Harry said to himself as he shook off the nightmare and got ready for the day ahead of him.


	9. Week 5: A Home What?

**Here is the before the weekend Update. I am really cracking out the chapters to be bata read. Just so everyone knows next week will be a Special Edition Chapter, and a chapter update. Next week I will only be able to put out 1 chapter because I will be away. Thanks everyone and please keep on reviewing and I will keep on writting. **

**Angelgirlfm**

**Week 5: A Home What? **

**Monday Morning**

Monday had finally come for them and it soon meant that Hermione's parents would be coming on Friday to pick them up and it would be Harry's 17th birthday and he would be free to use magic when ever where ever outside of Hogwarts.

Over the past few weeks Harry noticed Hermione acting funnier and funnier she started reading more but that wasn't what was odd she was getting more and more into her Pregnancy books. She had to go out to by Tonks her copy of all the books she was reading after she realized she had marked and highlighted large chunks of the books she had bought for Tonks in the first place. She was even becoming funnier when ever he went to touch her belly she would shy away or take his hand and hold it.

Heading down stairs Harry went to get breakfast ready for Hermione, himself and the others like any other day. Not wanting to get Hermione excited Harry decided to let things go for now but when he got the time he knew he had to sit down and talk to Hermione an see if everything was ok with her.

He prepared a simple breakfast of egg whites, toast, fresh juice, all of Hermione's favorites and the Dursley's least favorite things. Finishing up breakfast Harry could hear the steps of people coming down the stairs and heading towards the kitchen. Harry's two Aunts followed by his Uncle and Hermione with Dudley a few steps behind her.

Sitting down at her seat Aunt Marge seamed to be very happy about what the day will be bringing them, "Vernon what time is our appointment today," Marge sneered as she looked from Harry to Hermione.

"10 am Marge," Vernon said as he looked down into his coffee cup only to yell out at Harry to fill his cup with coffee.

Looking over at Harry and then over to Hermione as Harry brought over the coffee pitcher, "Use are to be back here today by 1 pm and no FUNNY business either," Vernon bellowed at the both of them as Harry pored the coffee into Vernon's cup.

"Oh Harry don't forget we have an appointment for a homebirth class," Hermione said as she spoke up about Vernon's sudden demand

"A home what?" Vernon bellowed at Harry's girls' sudden defiance of his orders to be back and in their house by a time for their plan to work.

"A home birth, its when a woman gives birth at home or in a home like setting such as a birthing center. That is where Harry and I have an appointment at to go and look at today, so we can discuss where we want to have our baby delivered at," Hermione said as she took a sip of her juice Harry brought over for her to drink.

"And just where do you think you plan on birthing this spawn of yours," Vernon shouted at the thought of there lives being disrupted by this girl giving birth in their home.

"Well we have come up with a couple of different places and so far the best place is where Lily gave birth to Harry back in his parents home," Hermione said with a smile, letting them know that they did have a place to go to after Harry moved out.

**"WAIT JUST A MINUTE WE WERE TOLD THAT, THAT PLACE WAS GONE TAKEN AWAY FROM HIM,"**Vernon started to shout at the thought that they could have sent him away years ago and that they have contended with his **FREAKISH NATURE** for the past 16 years.

"It was taken away from me but it will given back to me when I turn 17. I already got the letter stating what was taken into holdings for when I turn 17," Harry said in a calm voice causing his guardians to shut up.

They finished up breakfast in silence, and after they were done, Harry watched Hermione as her attention seemed to gloss over to somewhere else. Her face showed pain, anger and sadness but as quick as it was there it was gone.

Passing it off as something to do with the Dursley's, Harry didn't let it bother him, but knew if it continued he would have to talk to her about not letting the Dursley's get to her so much. He made a note to himself to keep an eye on her for the rest of the day.

Heading out the door Harry noticed the Dursley's getting ready to head out the door them selves in a hurry. Harry watched them get in the car and head towards town.

**Dursley in Town**

Driving into town Vernon looked around to find a place to park looking around near the café never one to like being around people beneath him let alone some FREAK but this one was offering to put an end to Harry Potter having a child and that made it worth his time.

Fining a parking spot the Dursley's headed over to the café with the envelope marked Potter and Granger. Finding a table Petunia placed the envelope in the middle of the table waiting for the person to show up. Looking down at his watch Vernon noticed that they had some time before who ever the FREAK was to show up.

"Lets just hope that they know how to tell time," Vernon grumbled still not pleased that he had to be seen with someone so beneath him.

"The letter said 10am," Petunia said as she straightened out her coat and snubbing up her nose up at the people around her.

"I am hungry," Dudley grumbled because he didn't want to be seen around town with old people knowing that his gang would mock him till someone else does something stupid.

"Here Dudley go and get something to eat," Aunt Marge said as she handed Dudley some notes while they waited, "And if it isn't too much trouble can you get me some mint tea," Marge said loving to spoil her nephew.

Sitting around and awaiting a nagging bug started to fly in and out only to fly away when swatted by Vernon. He never noticed where the fly went too or the pop as it transformed while there only attention was on when this FREAK going to show up.

They didn't notice her until she was right behind them. "Potter's relatives?" the woman with crazy hair and glasses asked them.

"Who's asking," Marge grumbled as she crossed her pudgy arms across her chest.

"The person who sent you that note to meet you. Someone who knows how to put an end to Potter and Grangers off spring," the woman said as she took the only seat available at the table. "Is that the proof I asked for," she asked as she took the folder and started to open it. Looking at it, she could see that it was a picture of a developing baby in its early stages.

"It's a picture of early developing baby, how is this proof that Potter and Granger are expecting," the woman asked looking over the picture.

"In the corner it has it labeled in the name section, **Name: Baby Granger/ Potter**," Petunia said voice of experience.

Looking over in the corner she could see in small print the name that was going to shock the wizarding world.

"How are you going to put an end to this nonsense," Vernon spat wondering how this woman was going to put an end to all of this.

"With this final piece of evidence I will be submitting this to my superiors in the Ministry before the Wizengamot because by the look of this they were still underage, if that is so the ministry has there way of putting an end to this," the woman said as she held up the picture to them.

"Good. How do we set this in course," Vernon grumbled as he looked to the woman who may be able to give them the results they desire. Potter, his whore, his baby gone from this earth for good. The thought of someone loving Potter and reproducing fed his hate for Potter even more.

"As of now the plan is for them to leave your home and be taken when they arrive at the Grangers residence, since you have not taken any interest in our ways that has gone on and protected use," the woman said using the Dursleys dislike of the Wizarding World as a benefit for them, "The Grangers have accepted them so our laws clearly show that they are the accomplices with Potter an Miss Granger so all of them will be taken all at once," the woman said looking at the Dursleys smiling faces.

"I have gone on and taken much of your time, and thank you for finale helping bring down Potter an Granger and bringing the final evidence we need," the woman express as she turned and left the group.

"That woman said the Wizengamot and not the British Police, who the hell are the Wizengamot and what kind of order can they bring to this situation?" Marge said looking between Vernon and Petunia, "And why is it that we can trust her," Marge asked in an angry manner because she felt that this left too many unanswered questions.

"The Wizengamot is there campus police an disciple staff and they have a different set of rules and regulations then a regular school when we sent Harry to St. Brutus we gave them the right to enforce there rules, and discipline Potter how ever they seem fit to so he can live in society as a true gentlemen but Potter now Potter has gone to far and this time he is taken that pore girl down with him. Marge that girl Granger his in St. Brutus in there mental hospital she lives in a total other world where Potter is a hero, and now he has taken it to far by taking her to bed with him and encouraging her other world fantasies, the school felt that encouraging her to live in that world was bad enough but now getting her pregnant with his child has taken a vary bad situation to far I am afraid," Vernon said putting on a sad show for Marge.

"Vernon, are you saying that boy took that girl against her will," Mage asked disgusted by what Vernon has had to live with all of these years,

"No, No more then likely she was willing, but the school feels that they are both unfit to be parents so I am afraid that they will put an end to the pregnancy and probably take measures in preventing that girl from ever getting pregnant ever again," Vernon said as he looked over to Marge for support.

"What about Dudley? Has this had any influence with what his cousin has done," Marge asked concerned with what could happen to Dudley if he were to follow in Potter's foot steps.

"No; when the school sent us word about what was going on and what they believed to be going on we talked to Dudley and told him how he was to act and conduct himself in public and in private with a young lady," Petunia said, calming Aunt Marge's nerves about Dudley as she had with protecting him the blemish of their family caused by her dear old departed sister and her husband.

"So the plan is to keep us out of it all we are going to do what that woman said to do we will be turning over Potter and that girl over to her parents and then be done with it all," Vernon said as he started to look for Dudley since there meeting was over with and he wanted to get out of this area with all the people who were so beneath him.

Waling over to the table Dudley was caring a tray full of stuff mostly for him and his Aunts cup of tea. Dudley could see that who ever they were waiting for must have not arrived because the only available seat at their table was still empty.

'So I guess who ever it is we are expecting hasn't shown up yet. I guess they don't know the meaning of being on time," Dudley said as he was getting ready to lay it on thick for his family for putting him though this torture of having to be seen in public with them.

"No Dudley she was here and on time, but just barely," Vernon said never one to give a complement to a FREAK, even to one that was going to be helping him get ride of Potter and his little whore.

"Oh that is good. Umm, Aunt Marge," Dudley said in a sad voice reading to lay it on thick for his family. "I wanted to treat you to your tea and show you how happy I am that you're visiting but I am afraid I couldn't. See last night I had put in 80 pounds in my wallet but when I opened it to go and pay the man I only found a few single note pounds," Dudley said in a sad voice looking down at his food. "I am so sorry Aunt Marge I really wanted to treat you to your tea," Dudley said as he let a single tear fall from his face.

"Oh my god is that how he is supporting that whore of his when he take her out everyday," Vernon almost shouted causing a few people to turn and look at him with shocked expressions on there faces at the language being used at that table.

"Dudikins how much money would you say has been taken over the past few weeks," Marge asked call concern on the embracement all of this could have caused him and how this was going to affect her nephew even in the long run.

"I am not sure, to be honest I thought I was going crazy it started the first week since Harry retuned home an I was going out with my friends," Dudley said with a sad face.

"Me and some of my friends took a couple of odd jobs around there neighborhood to put money away, I was saving up to buy a laptop computer, because you taught me father that hard work pays off an I wanted to do something to make you proud of me," Dudley said really starting to turn on the water works.

"Oh Dudders," Petunia said as she took her sons hand trying to give him some comfort.

"At first it was a small amount 10 or 20 pounds then over the past few weeks as that girl started to show and more and more baby things started to come into the house more and more pounds started to disappear and now today I had put 20 pounds in my wallet to treat you Aunt Marge as a surprise, I didn't think I wasn't even going to be able to do that," Dudley said as he finished his sobbed story.

"Oh ohh Dudley," Marge said as she shook her head at how bad Dudley has really had it since that boy has been in his life.

"Dudley you are going to get that computer that you have worked so hard to try and get," Marge said as she made up her mind that Dudley was not going to be his cousin's victim,

"and Dudley thank you for my tea it was a lovely treat," Marge said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Aunt Marge I can't ask you to do that for me, it's too much money. I was saving up for a Laptop Package with a printer. Dad taught me that I have to work for what I want," Dudley said as he knew that if he was right his parent s were going to support what ever his Aunt wanted to do being a good host no matter the cost.

"Dudley my boy your getting that computer you have worked so hard for, your Aunt and I will work out once we see the computer you want to buy and the supplies for it," Vernon said proud as his sons work ethics.

"Thank you Father this means so much to me," Dudley said with a forced smile on his face thinking on how he was going to milk them if his plans work he was going to get everything he wanted and then some.

**Around Town Harry and Hermione**

Walking around town Hermione had convince Harry that it was going to be time to spruce up his wardrobe since he was going to be staying at her home for the rest of the summer and was going to need some things he was currently lacking in his summer wardrobe.

"Hermione why do I need a set of semi formal clothes and then a set of formal clothes that almost look the same," Harry said as he looked at everything as if they were the same thing over and over again almost as if everything had doubled but each with its own name to make it not sound like it was the same thing over.

"Because my parents are going to be taking us out to different places an I am not going to be introducing my boyfriend like he is some guy I just randomly picked up off the street, and I want the women to know that you're all mine," Hermione said as she walked on over, sliding her hand across Harry's face causing shivers though out his body.

"When did she learn how to do that," Harry asked himself as he went back into the changing room.

Changing into each outfit Hermione had picked out Harry headed up to the check-out to pay for all of his clothes looking down into his money pouch Harry realized that his summer money was starting to run out and he was going to have to do something about it soon if he was going to be spending the rest of the summer with Hermione and her family; but he also knew that the bank had a limit that they could give him until his 17th birthday.

Paying for his clothes Harry made a quick mental note of how much he had for the rest of the week until Hermione's parents come to get them.

Heading out the door Harry looked to see Hermione looking out across the road. "Is everything ok," Harry asked coming up next to Hermione to see what she was looking at.

"Yeah I'm fine but it looks like the Dursleys made lunch plans," Hermione said as she directing Harry's attention to the group of people sitting across the street with an unidentified woman sitting with them.

"That's odd," Harry said looking over to Hermione, "They never come to this part of town." His Aunts and Uncle thought of it as all ways beneath them to be in this part of town and Harry was curious as to what could have brought them out to this area.

Deciding to leave them well enough alone Harry and Hermione went to eat somewhere else since the Dursleys decided to venture out and would never want to be seen in public with them any way with Hermione's shameful secret showing even if it was caused by magic something they didn't even know.

For the rest of the day out it looked like that was going to be there only run in with the Dursleys until they returned home.

Walking to the Dursley house Harry could see that they weren't home yet, giving them some time alone before its time for them to leave. Heading up to there room Harry looked over some things to make sure that they were ready for the Grangers. Getting ready for dinner Harry suspected that Dursleys were going to be eating out and they were going to be eating just going to be the two of them alone for dinner.

It wasn't until Harry was near finished up cooking dinner was when he heard a knock on the door looking to the door Harry could see through the glass the flashing red lights.

Looking up the stairs Harry could already see Hermione coming down the stairs, "Don't worry I already charmed hidden everything," Hermione said as she held Harry's hand already fearing the worst.

Opening the door Harry felt all of Hermione's support in what ever he was about to open the door to. Harry could see a tall man standing at the door with 3 other people standing behind him.

"Yes can I help you," Harry asked looking at the men standing there.

"Harry James Potter, and Her-mo-knee Granger," The man asked as he looked down at to Hermione's baby bump.

"Yes I am Hermione Granger and he is Harry Potter," Hermione said correcting the pronouncement of her name.

"I am hear to serve a search warrant for the suspicion of theft," The man in the door way said as he served them each their copy of the search warrant to each of them.

Opening it up Hermione went over the stipulations of the warrant, "It's a warrant to search our bedroom and all of our positions under the stipulations of stolen money an items, under a renter's agreement between Harry James Potter and Vernon Dursley," Hermione read out loud to Harry.

"Can you pleases step into the other room there are some questions I have to ask," the man in the door way asked as he directed the couple into the living room while the officers went up to the room in question.

"I am Detective Louis Gainer and these are Officers Johnson, Maderson, and Peterson. We are here to investigate accusations by the Dursleys. I am sorry to be here at this late hour but your Uncle has people in high places that wanted this done right away and apparently there rumors that you and Miss Granger are going to be leaving in a few days taking all possible evidence with you," Detective Gainer said as he looked at the young couple sitting there.

"Before we get started I was in the middle of cooking could I just go turn off the stove," Harry asked not wanting dinner to burn or burn down the house causing even more problems for him with the Dursleys.

"Yes of course," Detective Gainer said understanding that he was inconveniencing the couple; but if they were breaking the law it needed to be dealt with, considering these people know people in high places.

Getting up Harry went over to the kitchen to turn off the stove and oven so dinner wouldn't burn, leaving Hermione alone with the detective.

"How old are you," Detective Gainer asked looking at her she looked to be just the same age as his own daughter to young to be carrying a child of her own feeling how he would feel if his own daughter came home pregnant.

"17," Hermione said as she rose up her had to move a couple of stray hairs from her face with her left hand causing a glimmer from her ring to ketch the eye of the detective.

"Can I see that, and are you engaged?" Detective Gainer asked not wanting to leave any rock unturned.

"Yes," Hermione said as she slipped the ring off her finger and handing it to Detective Gainer causing her hand to feel naked with out the ring Harry gave to her.

Looking at the inscription he could see an inscription on one side reading: James and Lily forever on the left side and Harry and Hermione forever one the right. He looked up at the young lady sitting there, "Who are James and Lily," Detective Gainer asked only to hear the answer come from across the room, "My parents; they died when I was just a baby," Harry said as he took his seat beside Hermione.

"Oh I am so sorry," Detective Gainer said as he handed the ring back to Hermione he watched as she slipped the ring on to her left ring finger.

"I was pulled off of one case and given this case by my superiors and was told that this was a matter of great urgency. I was told that the Dursley's have a renters agreement with there nephew who currently attends St. Brutus. As for the renters agreement they said they didn't have a copy on them, and that all was going well until his expecting girlfriend came to stay them and that was when it all went down hill, but that was not what I found interesting. I called St. Brutus they have no record of a Harry James Potter or a Hermione Jane Granger, past or currently attending there school, and when they suggested I call their sister schools that maybe they may have a record of your attendance, I did and again no record, but what came even more odd was that they said all of the schools said that generally none of there students ever goes home they generally live there 99 of the time," Detective Gainer said as he got comfortable in his seat as he started to get his questions answered, "Care to explain why your Aunt an Uncle say you attend a school for the criminally insane," Detective Gainer asked as he looked at the young couple.

"We attend a school out in Ireland it's a boarding school where Harry's parents attended," Hermione said as she looked to Harry who was having a bit of a hard time with all of the questions.

"My Aunt and Uncle didn't get along with my parents and when they died and they got saddled with me they decided that they had to come up with every reason for doing what they do to me," Harry said holding Hermione's hand.

"What do you mean what they had to do," Detective Gainer asked concerned by where this was going.

"When odd things would happen, that they couldn't explain they would blame me, they would tell people that the school gave them the ok with how they would discipline me, they would leave me with other people and tell them that if anything odd or bad happened they had no problem with them taking any measure of discipline out on me," Harry said hoping that the questions would end soon.

"Your Uncle and Aunt insist that they haven't given you any money what so ever because you haven't earned your keep so the school that they claim that you and Miss. Granger attend says that they don't have to give you any form of financial support to teach you to take responsibility for your self, they claim that you and Miss. Granger have gone on a spending spree and that their son Dudley claims that he has had a substantial amount of money gone missing, and with no means of income such as a job or trust fun of any kind, they cant seem to understand how you and Miss. Granger could have bought all the things you have," Detective Gainer said as he flipped though his notes he had made.

"I do have an allowance but it does not come from the Dursley's it comes from a trust fund set up by my parents and the Dursley's are not in charge of it the bank and the headmaster of our school who was also friends with my parents are in charge of seeing to my monthly allowance," Harry said as he looked down at his hands trying to stay calm.

"I will need to see any account documents supporting your claim that the money you have has come from your trust fund," Detective Gainer said as he made notes in his not pad.

"I," Harry said only to be cut off by Hermione, "All the documents we have are all in our room in our school trunk," Hermione said she looked over to Harry giving her a look that she has already taken care of everything.

**Bedroom**

Looking at the room at first sight it was hard to be leaving that two teenagers lived in this room. It looked clean like a spare bedroom for company with a bed for two neat and made in the corner with a trunk at the foot of the bed, a small night stand to the left of the bed, followed by a small desk under in front of the only window.

"Well it looks like its going to be a quick and easy search," Officer Johnson said as he took out his gloves to slip on his hands as he headed over to the trunk.

Placing on his hands on the lid of the trunk and pulling it up and looking in it he could see school clothes all on top. Scooping them up and passing it off to the other officers,

"Well they do know how to keep a room clean," Officer Johnson said as he handed them off to his co-workers.

"They may know how to keep a clean room but they certainly don't know how to use birth control," Officer Maderson said as he started to search though the pockets of the clothes he was handed.

"We don't know that," Officer Johnson who was looking though the trunk picking up some of the text books opening the books he could see a black stamp

**Property of Albus Einstein School for the Gifted**

"Well it looks like we are searching thought the room of two vary intelligent people we should be so lucky, Advance Physics, Algebra, Economics, all of them containing stamps of them belonging to the school and some of them even containing notes pertaining to the class, removing all of the books coming to the vary bottom finding folders, "Well well look at what we have here," Officer Johnson said as he picked up the folders and each one of them labeled.

"Bank, Wills, School Transcripts, and Deeds," Officer Johnson said as he passed one to each of the officers in the room.

"Well according to this that boy down stairs was to receive a summer allowance and then he will receive a return to school allowance," Officer Maderson said as he read it over.

"Well this gets even more interesting his parents were murdered when he was only a baby and then just a few years ago his god father was murdered by one of his godfathers own cousins, god this kid has seen a lot of death," Officer Peterson said as he flipped through the wills.

"When I said that we were searching the rooms of really, really smart kids, here there grades, Harry James Potter: Advance Math A, Advance Science A, Advance History A, Gym A, Extra Curricular Activities: Cricket, Football, Polo, and Track and Field. Hermione Jane Granger: Advance Math A, Advance Science A, Advance History A, Gym A, Extra Curricular Activities: Yearbook, Child Care, Track and Field," Officer Johnson said as he read off there transcripts.

"Well the Deeds show that boy Potter owns two houses, one from his parents and the other was left to him by his godfather, and from the forms the taxes and upkeep was to be taken care of by the family's grounds keeper who were all asked to live on the property, paid until Harry inherits the place when he is 17 witch by the date of the paper is on the 31st of July," Maderson said as he looked through more of the pages, "The rest are letters to Harry from his Godfather and from his Parents to Harry. Some of them aren't even opened there addressed to him for him every time he hit's a certain age; here's one for when he turn's 17, the other is first year at college, his first heart ache, the loss of a love one is opened, getting engaged, married, and children. Some of them are open others are still sealed," Maderson said as he finished flipping through the rest of the folder.

"Well that looks to be the rest of it," Johnson said as he was about to start to put the things back the way he found only to come across a photo album, "Wait spoke to soon," Johnson said as he took out the book only to uncover another book, folders and black jewelry box, handing off some of the items off to the other men.

Opening up the book they could see that the first page he could see that this book was a baby album filled with pictures of young Mr. Potter and two people who were obviously his parents, flipping he could see that some of the pictures were newer of an older Mr. Potter with Miss. Granger followed with some Ultrasound pictures of there unborn baby.

"Well this book is just full of pictures," Maderson said as he put the book down opening the other book was the same just with pictures of, Potter and Miss. Granger and an Unidentified man, and a bunch of other people and around a boarding school, "Well where ever this school is it looks expensive," Maderson said as he looked at the grounds where some of the pictures behind Potter and Granger showing the album to the others.

Opening the folder he could see numbers, "Well by looking at this it seems to be his current financial status and this boy is vary well financially stable," Peterson said as he flipped though the pages, "And it looks like his parents even set up a school fund that goes straight off into his University years," Peterson said as he looked though the pages turning over to the other folder, "Now this one is interesting. This is requesting for an increase in his allowance due to a change in living situation, he is requesting an increase from 300.00 pounds to 400.00 pounds, and here is an interesting thing. It's addressed to the bank and Headmaster Dumbledore," Peterson said as he read off a copy of the letter to the other officers, "He also included a letter from the girls doctor declaring that the pregnancy is viable and the couple plans on continuing on with the pregnancy," Peterson said closing the folder and adding it thought he pile of things that they had already went through.

"You know I am beginning to think that this is a waste of our time. I think we have an angry family who is not only angry that they had to raise someone else's son with their own, but now this boy has gotten his girlfriend pregnant or they know about the money and maybe there is some sort of compensation for having to raise this boy or there is some sort of stipulation that if he were to get into trouble they get they were to prove it they would get the money," Peterson said coming up with conclusion all of his own at what was going on.

"I am being to have the same thought," Johnson said as he opened up the box to see two gold wedding rings as he showed the others noticing words on the inside Johnson picked up the first one that looked to belong to a male Loving Husband James Potter, Loving Husband Harry James Potter," Johnson read putting it back Johnson picked up the other ring Loving Wife Lily Evans Potter, Loving Wife Hermione Jane Granger Potter," Johnson said as he put the ring back with the other ring.

"Everything this couple has is because his family died; he hasn't stolen anything," Johnson said as he started putting everything back while the others took a quick look though the desk and night stand coming up with a couple coffee receipts, and one for clothes that they found in a bag by the night stand.

"I think were done," Johnson said as he closed the lid and went to the door, "You know if that Potter boy was any younger we could have gotten them for child neglect, and child abuse" Johnson said as he closed the door to the room as he took one last look at the door he could see signs of obvious that the door had some sort of lock on the outside of the door to keep who ever on the inside of that room.

Heading down the stairs the officers singled to the Detective Gainer that they were done. Excusing himself Detective Gainer headed over to the officers his one question was answered when he looked down and nothing was in their hands.

"Well," Gainer asked as he looked to the officers.

"It looks like we have either a jealous family or a family who just found out that the nephew they were raising was left with a great deal of money," Johnson said as he looked over a few notes.

"We found paper work not supporting the Dursley's claim of money stolen and spent on baby supplies, we did find a few baby things but it was simple, 2 blankets, and 4 yellow outfits, we also found bank notices showing that any money he does have came from a trust fund set up by his parents when he was born, but there is also a letter to the bank asking for an increase in money but there hasn't been a reply yet from the bank, the only thing was we did found a purchase of clothes that add up to 60.00 pounds the first claim amount of money that the Dursley boy claims was the first amount taken vary early on in the summer so many things about there claim just don't add up," Johnson said as he went though his notes.

"Also there school there is nothing to show that they attend St. Brutus but there are text books and transcripts to a private boarding school called **Albus Einstein School for the Gifted**," Johnson said as he finished off his notes.

"Well there are signs of years of child neglect an if he was younger then there we could charge them but he's leaving, and from what I understand they're graduating this year too, but we can put the fear in the Dursley's," Detective Gainer said as he thought about the lack of any evidence in the Dursley claim.

"I tend to agree there are more important cases then a jealous family going after money, if they even know he has it, they're not even in control of his assets, so unless he brags about his money I don't even think they know," Johnson said as he looked over at the young couple.

"No not this man you can see how much he wants to be out of this place an have nothing to do with these people ever again,' Detective Gainer said as he replayed his conversations with the young couple.

"Ok its time to get out of here I'll let them know were leaving," Gainer said as he headed back into the living room.

Heading into the other room Gainer could see as he walked in that this wasn't just young love this was a young loving family in the making, "I just wanted to let you know that were done and that we are on your way out," Gainer said as he felt like he was walking in on a privet moment.

"But what about us leaving will we be able to," Hermione asked as her eyes widened with concern that they would have to come back to this home.

"No, you and Harry have nothing to be concerned about, there are no charges being brought against you or Harry, and were sorry to have put use though this, we will be leaving you to your dinner," Detective Gainer said as he showed himself out.

"Wow, your relatives have completely lost it," Hermione said as she took a big shy of relief placing her hand on her charmed bump.

"Ok I have to ask what you did to our room," Harry asked as puzzled by how calm Hermione was with the police.

"I charmed the paperwork all of your banking, books anything that is magical or magic related I charmed it all protecting our magical Identities," Hermione said as she looked at Harry who looked like he needed more of an explanation.

"Anything that is magical also has a Muggle identity so if ever found in the hands of a muggle all the muggle will see is the what the charm shows it to be," Hermione said as she took Harry's hand as she led him into the kitchen.

"Wait the Dursleys has seen my school things and they don't see them as anything else," Harry replied as he looked to Hermione for answers as to why the Dursleys could see his Hogwarts things.

"The spell only works if muggle doesn't know the existence of magic, the Dursleys know that magic exists so they are going to see how our things really are," Hermione answered as she headed over to the cabinets to take out two plates for dinner.

Finishing up getting ready for dinner, Harry reheated the already finished dinner that had turned cold from sitting out and waiting to be eaten while Hermione started setting up for dinner. Watching Hermione go around the table setting it up Harry could see images of what his own home with Hermione as his wife, a house full of children, and huge table were all the people he considered family would be like. For Harry a life with out Voldemort a life worth wanting to make true not only for himself but for the people he called family who have suffered years under his threats. But Harry could feel any dream of the future was shrouded in darkness of what the end could really be like.

With dinner warmed and ready Harry brought it all to the table as he scooped out dinner for each of them. Sitting in silence where nothing needed to be said Harry new that this was truly what family was and there was no need for blood relations to make that person family. Finishing up dinner Harry started to feel that this summer was the one teaching him the most the loss of Serous, the loss of his parents, but in the end he was gaining so much more Voldemort may have taken away so much from him but he had gain so much in the end.

Heading up stairs Harry knew that since the cops hadn't found anything like they had wanted them to that they were going to come in right stropping mad when they return home an it was best for them not to be seen when they return.

Heading into there room Harry took out his wand and cast a few charms and wards around there door way protecting them from and alerting them if the Dursleys tried anything with there door. Heading to bed, Harry knew that when the Grangers arrive and if the Dursleys were still awake there were going to be a lot of fumes since their plans of having Hermione and himself arrested failed.

Heading off to bed Harry turned over to turn out the light when he heard a pecking sound lightly tapping at the window. Opening up he could see a tiny owl caring a note addressed to him and Hermione.

Opening it and reading it quickly Harry knew that tomorrow morning was going to be an even longer day for them. Heading over to the clock he looked down at the time to change the alarm from midnight to 7am tomorrow morning, noon can't come soon enough for everyone involved for him and Hermione tomorrow was going to be the end of it all and finally peace in his life was going to come. One last look at the note he left it on the night stand and turned in for the night.

Dear Harry and Hermione,

Our plane to return to England has been delayed and by the time we return and drive to Surrey am into Little Whingingham it will probably be around Noon tomorrow.

Love

Dan and Jane Granger

Mom and Dad


	10. Special Edition

**Authors Note: Hi everyone this is my only date for the week sorry about this because I have a big couple of days at College and in my personal life to! I hope everyone enjoys this update!**

**Angelgirlfm****  
**

**Special Edition**

**of**

**The Daily Profit**

**The Boy Who Lived to Be**

**Daddy Who Lived!**

**Breaking the New is**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Of**

**Me, Myself and I**

As many of use are aware, the magical community has looked to the famous wizard who has survived the attacks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named as a hero but today it saddens me to announce that Harry Potter has taken his fame to his head and gone off and started a family with headstrong, fame chasing, seeking her day in the spot light Hermione Jane Granger who has been liked to Victor Crum, Ronald Weasley, and now Harry James Potter. This witch is known though out Hogwarts as the brightest witch of our age but has clearly forgotten the simplest spells in order to protect themselves from starting a family.

I came across this story and breaking news while exploring Muggle attractions for Wizards and Witches in Surry, England when I came across the Dursley family out and most distraught about what to do with their nephew and this most scandalous action that Harry Potter has done to them. When I sat down and talked to Petunia Dursley, Harry Potter's Aunt, she shared that she was most upset by Harry and Hermione's actions and what they have done to their family; especially when she thinks of how her dear departed sister would react to this news that their only son was about to be a father when he hadn't even graduated from school.

Petunia went on to express her sadness as she pulled out a still ultrasound photo of Mr. Potter and Miss. Grangers unborn baby. (An ultrasound is a muggles doctor way of knowing how the baby is doing and if the parent wishes they can have a photo of how their baby is doing.) She went on to say that this precious baby is going to be born into a life that is so unstable that they don't know what to do or how to protect a baby that hasn't even been born yet.

When I went to ask about what Mr. and Mrs. Granger thought of their young daughter having a baby at such an age, Petunia's only reply was that they just up and left her on there door step telling them that she was there problem now that she's gone an gotten her self pregnant by their nephew.

After I finished my interview I found Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter shopping for things and if these pictures show anything, they show just how far along she is. Their carefree attitude shows that this unborn child once its made its entrance into the world should be left in the care of the Dursley's or in the care of a witch and wizard family until Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger show proper maturity to even be a family.

This is Rita Skeeter of the Daily Profit and Columnist of Me, Myself, and I for this special edition announcing Harry James Potter pending fatherhood.


	11. News Is Out

**Author's Note: Hay everyone here is a surprise update I am surprisingly home today due to my date being sick. So when I checked my email I found that this update was ready to go. So here it is. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed my story and who continues to leave reviews they keep me writing and fighting writers block. So thank use all. Please continue to read, and review. **

**Angelgirl**

**News is Out**

**Chapter 4**

**July 31 Friday Morning**

Everything was going well. Today for the last planned day of their prank, and it was finally put the Dursleys in their place and end all of the lies.

Everything was packed for them to leave and all they had to do was wait for Hermione's parents to arrive to put Dudley's room back into the right order.

There plan was for Harry to go down stairs and meet Hermione's parents at the door and call for Hermione from up stairs while the Dursley's plan on telling off the Grangers for saddling them with their pregnant daughter for the past couple of weeks. The letter the Grangers sent them was that the flight had been delayed from France, and they should

arrive in Little Whingingham at noon on the 31 of July.

Heading down stairs Harry prepared their meal for the last time in the Dursley family home.

Heading into the kitchen Harry found the Dursleys all celebrating Harry and Hermione leaving. Only to see the Dursley's celebration come to an end at the sight of him.

"You what are you doing here, they didn't take you" Vernon bellowed at the sight of Harry still being in his home.

"The Grangers flight was delayed, they wrote saying they will be arriving around noon today, as for the police no they found no evidence to whatever it is you claim I stole," Harry said as he looked at the sight before him seeing just how much his own living blood relatives hated him.

Heading over to the stove to make breakfast Harry decide that he didn't want to stick around in a room where he was hated so much and decided to head back up stairs and conjure up Hermione and his own breakfast.

Leaving the room Harry took one last look back at the table and truly saw for the first time people truly more hideous then Lord Voldemort, his own remaining blood family and for the first time he wish he could do something to change it.

"I go from overly beloved in one world where I never have a moments peace, to hated and despised in the other," Harry thought to himself as he walked out of the room and headed up to the steps back to his last day in his old room as he started his new life with

Hermione and a home that welcomes him when he walks into any room. Opening the door Harry could see Hermione resting in there bed with her charmed belly showing under the covers he could see her belly move as she breathed in and out.

Waling over to the charmed table Harry, thought about there last meal in this room that will put an end to this chapter of his life, thinking of their first meal in Hogwarts; of Orange Juice, beagles, jams, and honey, taking a quick look over the table setting Harry looked over everything to make sure it was all ready for when he woke Hermione.

Deciding that it was all good and set Harry looked over at Hermione's sleeping form and finding it hard to wake her from her peaceful sleep.

Knowing that Hermione's parents will be here soon and knowing Hermione would want to shower and knowing her she would want to go over the room one more time since she packed it up last night making sure they didn't forget anything magical or personal of there belongings.

"Hermione, Hermione honey wake up," Harry said as he gently roused Hermione from her deep sleep.

"UMMMMMM, YAAHHHHWWW. Are they here yet?" Hermione asked as she stretched out bringing her arms down to crested her charmed belly as she thought about her dreams that have been plaguing her sleep since she charmed Harry's shirt, and since their confessions of there feeling's for each other.

"No they sent an owl last night saying their flight was delayed due to weather," Harry said as he looked down at Hermione's form as his mind lost control of his mouth.

"Do you want to get married," Harry blurted out looking at Hermione feeling like he had lost his mind all of a sudden.

"YES, When," Hermione asked as the excitement fueled by Harry's sudden question.

"Today," Harry said as he walked over to his trunk looking for paper.

"Harry, How my parents are on there way here they will be here at noon to pick us up, plus we're still minors in the non magical world," Hermione answered as she wondered where Harry's mind was going with all of this.

"Not true," Harry said as he took out his wand and charmed the paper, "Years ago a neighbor's daughter got married she was only 17 my Aunt and Uncle talk about the marriage scandal my aunt said they went to town hall to have papers signed by the girls mother to sign allowing the couple marry, since my parents are gone my aunt and uncle will have to sign it," Harry said as he took out paper and his wand.

"The requirements are a birth certificate, photo ID, and proof of residency like a letter or mail with my name and address on it," Harry explained as he charmed the paper into his birth certificate, as he continued to look through his trunk.

"Ahh here it is," Harry said as he pulled out his muggle wallet opening it up showing Hermione his ID and letter from Hogwarts from his first year from Dumbledore inviting him to attend Hogwarts as a student.

"Harry you cant take that one, it doesn't even look like it went though the mail system," Hermione said as she looked though some of Harry's letters coming across one from Ron and the Weasley family covered in stamps barley leaving room for Harry's name and address, but noticing that it did have the post masters mark showing that it was mailed to Privet Drive. "I take it the Weasley Family doesn't quite know the ways of the Muggle post system," Hermione said as she noticed some of the out dated post stamps that covered the envelope.

"No, even the mail man wanted to know where the letter was coming from," Harry said as he thought back to the day when the post master rang the door bell and handed his uncle the letter addressed to Harry. His uncle was so raving mad that day over the letter Harry thought he would never hear the end of receiving a letter from Ron, or as his uncle put it one of his "Freaky Friends".

"Now all we need is your birth certificate, ID, and find out who could marry us," Harry said as he looked over all of the things he gathered.

"And if my parents will sign for us to get married," Hermione said as she thought about how her parents will react to there only daughter getting married at 17 years old.

"Harry we're going to have to tell them if they're going to understand why we want to get married. They're going to think we have completely lost it," Hermione said as she looked at Harry. "Even I think we have completely lost it," Hermione said as she brought her hands down to her belly "Harry the one thing we must do is finish our last year no matter what," Hermione said as she looked down at her belly.

"I can't promise you that I will finish my last year at Hogwarts, but I can promise you that you will finish your last year there and you will graduate," Harry said as he took her hand into his.

"You do know there going to think all the wrong things at first," Hermione said with a chuckle in her voice as she thought about the first thought her parents were going to have when she told them of her and Harry's plans to wed today.

"Would it be so bad if it were true," Harry asked as he placed his hands over hers as his thoughts went to them having a family.

"All I want is for you to live," Hermione said as she took Harry's hands in to hers, "It's the only thing I want it's the only thing I need," Hermione said, looking into Harry's eyes giving him her answer.

"We need to get ready and fast your parents will be here at noon and the town hall will open at 9am and it's only 8am," Harry said looking over at his desk clock one of his last remaining items they needed to pack.

"But Harry how will you get your Uncle and Aunt to sign it," Hermione asked as she looked over to the table to see breakfast all ready for them.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Harry answered knowing that Hermione never liked open ended plans with too many question marks. "Do you trust me Hermione?" Harry asked looking to her for her answer.

"Of course, trust you whole heartedly," Hermione answered Harry looking deep into his eyes showing him her undying faith and trust in him.

"Then believe me when I say that tonight will be our be our wedding, and tonight will be our wedding night," Harry answered taking her hand into his, "It may not be the wedding of your dreams but if I make it though this war I promise you that on our anniversary we will renew our wedding vows," Harry said as he looked deep into her eyes making a promise to give her the wedding of her dreams.

"Harry I have never been the kind of girl who dreams of her wedding, I never thought I would ever be getting married, any wedding as long as my mom, dad and grandmother are there then I'll be happy," Hermione said completely taken with Harry's promise of wanting to give her the wedding of her dreams.

"Then I suggest you start dreaming of your wedding Hermione because 1 year from today we shall be renewing our vows before all of our friends and people we call family," Harry said as he went to his side of the table taking his seat beside Hermione.

Thinking about his plan Harry decided that he needed to get the ball rolling on his plans.

"Hermione would you mind if I went on my own to pick up the paper work, while you finish up the room so we can be ready for when your parents arrive," Harry asked hoping that Hermione could see the reason in what he was asking of her.

"Sure," Hermione answered knowing that Harry had a lot of things to get done if he wanted to pull this off knowing he wanted to do this for her.

Finishing up there breakfast Hermione started working around the room gathering up the last minute things while she watched Harry pick up his information and head out the door.

Walking around town thinking about how Hogwarts and for the rest of his life how ever long or short it may be but the one thing for sure no one could know what they were planning or Hermione could be used agents him even more that she all ready has been.

Heading to town hall Harry headed inside and looked over to the wall to see the chart of where he had to go. He headed up to the 3rd floor.

Heading up stairs to the window he could see a woman sitting behind her desk playing cards. Tapping on the window "Hello," Harry said trying to get her attention from the cards.

"Can I help you sir?" The woman asked showing her name tag.

"Yes I would like to file for a Marriage License," Harry asked reading her tag.

"Well I will need your ID, proof of Residence, and birth certificate," Anne said noticing that the boy standing in front of her was completely too young to be asking for a Marriage License certificate.

"I also need a minor form to," Harry asked as he took out all of his paper work and slide it though the tray.

"Son you will need a parent or guardian here to fill out the form with you," Anne said as she looked over to see that the young man's ID and his name was Harry James Potter and he has just turned 17 that day.

"I have no parents, mam. I live with my Uncle and Aunt and they can't be here today and I was wondering if I could take it home to them," Harry explained.

"Yes, but when you go bring this back you will need an adult with you," Anne said as she explained the process to him, "Even if they can't be here with you whoever you are marring will need if she a minor also," Anne asked as she looked over all of the possible forms that him and the soon to be spouse in question.

"Yes her parents are going to be here when we get married, but my aunt and uncle will not be present," Harry answered not wanting to get into all of who will be there and who will not be there.

Guessing that this is a guy got his girlfriend pregnant and his family is not happy with the whole situation but seeing him take responsibility of the whole situation was a good sign.

"As long as there is a consenting signing adult there you and the young lady will be able to marry," Anne said as she sent the papers through the tray.

Picking up the papers Harry looked them over as Anne explained to him the whole process of what had to be signed and what had to be initialed by Harry, Hermione, her parents, and his Guardians.

"The first page is for you and your guardians to sign, the second one is for the young lady to sign as well as her parents, the third page is for each of you to initial, it explains the amount of time that you and the young lady have to annual the marriage, and what situations you and the young lady can no longer annual the marriage," Anne explained making sure that he understand everything she explained to him.

"How soon can Hermione and I marry after the papers are signed," Harry asked wanting to make sure that there marriage ceremony could be preformed tonight.

"Today if you would like, but there is an extra fee, so some people prefer to wait the 5 days and marry on the day they receive their license," Anne explaining noticing the relief on his face that they could be married today if they paid extra.

"The money isn't a problem I would like to set it up that Hermione and I marry today as soon as possible, her parents are going to be here at noon will that be soon enough that we can be married today," Harry wondered about the time frame.

"If you and the young lady can be here with the proper paper work an ID's and all of the forms signed you and her can be married by 5pm today," Anne said as she looked over at her openings today, "You will have to be here by 4:15pm and the Judge will call your name you and the young lady will step up and the Judge will marry you and you will be handed your certificate of Marriage on the way out, but you have to hand in your paper work in no later then 1pm or there is no way you and the young lady can be married today then.

"OK thank you," Harry said as he headed out for home.

Walking home Harry looked over the paper work making sure that when he discussed the paper work that no matter what the lines for his uncle's signatures remained the same.

Looking over the title page **Muggle Termination of Guardianship to Wizarding World,** couldn't look more appealing to his Uncle as his final way to get Harry out of there lives but blessing Harry with the woman he loves.

Heading over to the house Harry looked over to the drive to see that Hermione's Parents have not arrived yet, giving him time to make sure that his Uncle signs the paper work and that Hermione is all ready to go, and giving him time to help make this wedding as beautiful for and memorable for her as possible.

Heading inside Harry headed up stairs to the bathroom taking out his wand making a final inspection of the documents and all the initial lines and signature lines were all accounted for. "Abeo Verbum," Harry said as he tapped his wand to the papers as he watched the words change and the lines stayed the same.

Reading it over Harry could see that it looked like an ordinary muggle legal document.

Taking one last look Harry determined that it was time for him to go find his Uncle and convince him that signing this paper will put an end of Harry ever having to stay with him ever again.

Heading down stairs Harry decided to look for them in the Kitchen. Heading in Harry found his Aunt making lunch for Dudley, His Uncle and Aunt Marge.

"Aunt Petunia, where is Uncle Vernon at I was sent some papers that Uncle Vernon needs to sign," Harry said as he pulled out the papers to show his Aunt.

"He is in the TV room do not upset him," His Aunt spat at him as he left the room.

Heading into the TV room Harry could see his Uncle wrapped up in the show he was watching.

"Uncle Vernon, I am sorry to bother you but before I leave I need you to look over and sign these papers before I leave," Harry said as he handed him the papers.

**"Muggle Termination of Guardianship to Wizarding World,"** Vernon read with total excitement at the headline reading it over and with a couple of chuckles Vernon took out his pen and signed where he needed to an initial where he needed.

"Oh happy day," Vernon said as he slapped the papers into Harry's hand as he walked into the kitchen, "OH Petunia darling I think its time to break open the wine the Owens gave us four Christmases ago," Vernon shouted, "Because we have just witnessed a miracle; the boy is leaving and he will be taken by his freakish people never to return," Vernon shouted as he headed into the kitchen ready to celebrate as Harry headed up stairs to tell Hermione the good news that today will be there wedding day.

Heading up to his room Harry thought over as his plan started to fall into place. Opening the door to his room he could see that Hermione is not in there but he heard the water running in there bathroom meaning she was almost ready for the day.

Writing down a list of things that needed to be done, get Hermione a dress, money, and the big thing get Hermione's parents to say yes to them getting married.

Taking care of the money Harry wrote a quick letter to Gringotts Bank requesting a muggle way to access his money into Pounds so he could take care of a couple of muggle things before he returned to the Wizarding world an that he needed it done as soon as possible.

Checking that off his list he turned around to see Hermione stepping out of the bathroom and seeing her pull out her wand she transformed his old room back to the way it was.

While looking over the last minute things Harry stopped what he was doing when he heard the pecking sound at the window.

Opening up the window Harry found a Gringotts Banking Owl with a return reply from Gringotts Bank concerning his letter to them.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Thank you for your letter request for assistance in making muggle perches. Inside is a Gringotts Bank Card that is similar to a muggle credit card. All you have to do is make sure that the location accepts credit cards and swipe.

Please be advise that all purchases have a Gringotts Banking Surcharge of .50 cents for every purchase made.

Please also be advised that as soon as you can and are able to return to the Wizarding world please make a stop at the Gringotts Bank as soon as possible about you taking over your accounts as an adult wizard.

Thank You

Sincerely,

Griphook

Looking over the letter Harry finally started seeing his plan start to fall into place with the matter of paying for their wedding and proving to the Grangers that he can provide for their daughter in life and if. Voldemort ended his life, even in death Hermione would be taken care of.

With the final hour of the Grangers arrival approaching Hermione decided it was time for the charmed belly to come off, walking up to the merrier Hermione took out her wand and tapped her belly removing the charm and returning Harry's shirt to it original state.

Looking and touching her flat belly it made it all seem like a dream. Touching and feeling the smooth flat skin made her dreams and wishes seem all that further away.

Never noticing Harry coming from behind her wrapping his arms around her, "It will happen Hermione I promise you it will happen some day when it is meant to be it will be," Harry whispered into her ear. "It feels like a dream Harry, a dream that is never coming true," Hermione answered looking at Harry with tears in her eyes. "This final battle could be your end our end," Hermione said with every bit of truth in her voice as she tried to keep her self from braking down.

"Hermione what is wrong," Harry asked as he had noticed Hermione's moods lately her crying more openly, her sensitive nature even more sensitive lately, Harry started to wonder if it was all caused by the charmed belly she had been wearing or was there something else going on with Hermione that she just wasn't sharing.

"I don't know Harry I just don't know," Hermione said as she wiped her tears away, "At night I dream of this family I want us to have but the minute I wake up I am plagued with these dark thoughts of you never returning, an its so dark and empty that all I can do is cry," Hermione said as her tears started to flow more freely.

Breaking down, Hermione started telling Harry about the dreams of there family and how it all felt wonderful and that this was how there life should be only to wake up and be plagued of visions of total darkness, death, and a world where Harry was no longer around.

Hearing the details of Hermione's visions the darkness, surrounded by death and a world where he was no longer around Harry then knew that some how there bond created a link between them and Harry's thoughts along with the visions Voldemort had been sending him to bring him pain and torment were now leaking though to Hermione and it must have been going on for some time to bring her down to this point.

Touching her face Harry could see how much these visions have come to hurt her and how to Hermione a life with out Harry was just un-expectable to her and for the first time ever Harry felt the true depth of Hermione's love for him and the desire to build a life and family with him.

Looking over at the time and how it only left them with a few short minutes to get Hermione back to her cheerful self, Harry knew he had to act fast or the Grangers would never let him marry.

Bringing his hands to Hermione's face Harry knew he had to think fast on his feat in order to get Hermione back to her smiling self, "If us getting married is any indication to how I feel our lives should be then you know having children and a family of my own is something I have always wanted, it is something I have always dreamed and desired, the darkness, the uncertainties of tomorrow, I cant say this is how its going to be but I can try and give you some of what we want and that is to be man and wife," Harry said as he watched the light return to Hermione's face as a smile started to form on her lips. "But I cant do that if you go down stairs crying, your parents will think that I am forcing you to marry me in stead of us both wanting to be husband and wife our last year in Hogwarts," Harry said making himself and Hermione smile.

"My parents are going to think I have gone mental," Hermione said as she wiped the tears off her face and started to return to her normal cheery self.

"Good then they will think the both of us have gone off the deep end," Harry said as he wiped the last stray tear of Hermione's face.

Hearing a car coming up the drive way Harry looked over at he clock to see it was exactly 12 noon and seeing how punctual Hermione is with being on time to class it shouldn't have surprised him that Hermione got it from her own parents being a stickler for time.

"Why don't you head out into the hallway and wait for my Uncle to answer the door while I get Hedwig and shrink the trunks," Harry asked as he headed over to the window to retrieve his owl.

"Ok and good luck it's our last show ever," Hermione said with a full smile on her face.

Returning his attention to his window he could see that Pigwidgeon or Pig like Ron like to call him and Hedwig were all sitting out on the ledge waiting to be let back in to deliver there mail. Stuffing the mail into his pocket with all of his other paper work and caging up Hedwig and Pig, Harry made his way over to there trunks even while doing a quick reductdo Harry could hear his Uncle about to loose it on the Grangers.

Picking up the shrunken trunks Harry headed into the hallway joining Hermione as the start of their final show was about to take place.


	12. Meet the Parents Part A

**Hay everyone I am so sorry for the such a long delay with my updates but I have had such a huge problem, my original bata quite on me then 2 more quite. Then I finally got the best bata ever in Jupitersthunder so everyone give a huge applause to Jupitersthunder who came on and save the day. An in one day sent me back this part back. **

**Then the even bigger news is that I am done my term at College till January of 2009 and then I will have 18 months till I graduate! **

**And this is the best ever I have just hit my all time High with the words in a Chapter.**

**Please Read and Review and Please no Flamers.  
**

Walking up the walk way Dan and Jane couldn't wait to go and retrieve there daughter who at the last minute asked them if she could stay with her best friend from school Harry Potter a long time friend who ever Summer Holiday brake had to go and live with his Aunt and Uncle who from what Hermione had shared with them treated him as if he were the scum of the earth.

Walking up to the door Dan and Jane didn't even know what was awaiting them as soon as they rang the door no amount of preparing from Hermione could have prepared them for the Anger and Bitterness that truly waited them as soon as the door was answered.

Upon first sight Dan could see that this Uncle Dursley was a surly big man who didn't like to be bothered and Aunt Dursley was either the vary large lady or the extremely tooth pick like lady.

Holding out his hand to greet them Dan could see that him talking to this bunch was going to get him no where.

"Hi I am Dan Granger and this is my wife Jane an were here to pick up Hermione and Harry," Dan said as politely as he could muster after meeting this group of people.

"I will have you know you may put up with cretin freakishness in your family but I will have you know that this family does not," Vernon started shouting as soon as he knew who the man standing out side his door was.

"Freakishness," Dan repeated in shock as he heard the words flying out of this mans mouth about being a respected family in town only to have this blemish parade around town showing off there mistake.

"What is all of this about," Dan shouted back unable to take the shouting and name calling anymore.

"**I AM TALKING ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER AND THE BOY WALKING AROUND TOWN PARADING THERE MISTAKE ALL OVER TOWN FOR PEOPLE TO TALK,"** Vernon shouted at the top of his lungs causing passerby to stop to see what all the commotion was about only to see a couple standing at the door and the man inside the house turning a red prune color while loosing his temper with the people at the door.

"Mistake what mistake was Hermione not suppose to stay here," Jane asked concerned not only about there daughter's well fair but now for Harry's well fair if this mans reaction to them coming to pick them up was any indication as to what went on the past few weeks that Hermione stood with Harry.

"Are you that wrapped up in all this freakishness not to have noticed your own pregnant daughter flaunting her mistake?" Petunia asked in shock that she even had to repeat those words.

"Pregnant," Dan and Jane said only to look up and see a non- pregnant Hermione walking down followed by Harry close behind her.

"Hi mom, daddy, how was your seminar," Hermione asked clearly not looking pregnant in any way.

"Who's pregnant," Hermione asked looking at her parents and over at the stun Dursley's.

"**YOU, AND THE BOY AND ALL OF YOUR NONSENCE GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE RIGHT NOW,"** Vernon yelled as he shouted at them to get out.

"**UNCLE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED ALL OF IT FROM THE DAY HERMIONE STEPPED FOOT INTO THE HOUSE, AND NOW ITS DONE AND OVER WITH,"** Harry shouted as it was all finally over with he would never have anything to do with the Dursley's ever again.

Walking over to the Grangers car Harry opened Hermione's door helping her in and shutting the door and over to his side of the car and getting in with a smile on his face as he left speechless Dursley life behind him.

**In Car**

"Wow, Hermione when they told me they were nasty people," Dan said as he shook his head at what he had just witnessed while picking up Hermione and Harry.

"And just what were they talking about Hermione and you expecting a baby," Jane asked scared that her only daughter could be expecting a baby.

"No mom I am not pregnant," Hermione said as she looked to Harry for help in giving her parents some comfort that she was not pregnant, at least not yet anyway.

"When my Aunt Marge came my Aunt and Uncle said that Hermione was there because I got her Pregnant and that you and Mr. Granger had to go away an couldn't take care of the situation at the time," Harry explained while he felt the car suddenly pull to the side of the road.

"An why do I get the feeling that there is something more to this story," Dan said while he put the car in to park looking back to his only daughter and the young man who suddenly became her whole world.

"That is because there is," Hermione answered looking up to her father, "Mom, Dad with your permission," Only to be cut off by Harry "I would like your permission to Marry Hermione today," Harry blurted out looking away from Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"WHAT," Dan and Jane shouted looking back and forth between Hermione and Harry "Marriage, Hermione your only 17 you've only just turned 17 and you still have one more year at Hogwarts, and you want to get married?" Jane asked looking between Hermione and Harry thinking they both have lost it.

"But Harry may not have a year!" Hermione shouted trying to get there attention.

"Harry and I have already talked about this and it's something we both want and need to do this. I love Harry and Harry loves me and we need to do this. We need and want to build a life together and give us something worth living for after the last battle," Hermione said pleading with her parents to allow her to marry Harry.

Looking between Harry and Hermione Dan could see the love they had for each other but the father in him wasn't ready to give up his little girl to this Harry Potter even if he was an all powerful wizard.

"Harry. Walk. Now." Dan demanded as he started getting out of the car not giving Harry an option to object only to follow him.

Walking up the street in silence Harry could only look at his shoes while they walked in silence. Every now and then look up at Dan Granger only to look back down at his shoes.

"Harry how serous have things become between you and my daughter been since Professor Dumbledore dropped her off this summer vacation?" Dan asked looking directly at Harry with a gaze that could kill a man if he gave the wrong answer concerning his daughter.

"If you're asking if Hermione and I are expecting the answer is no but we are in love. I love her she's my everything." Harry said as he looked up at Mr. Granger.

"Harry how do you know for sure that your in love, your only 17 you still have your whole lives a head of us, and Hermione wants to go to University, after graduation, that all she's ever talked about since she was a little girl." Dan said as he thought about his little girl and all the things they've done over the years only wishing they had more time together, and now she's asking to get married to this boy who wants to take her away form him.

"How do I know that you and Hermione are going to get married and then a few months later you dump her for some other girl? She has plans and I want to see my little girl accomplish what ever she sets her heart out to do." Dan said with all the love he had for his little girl.

"With all due respect sir, Hermione isn't a little girl any more she's a grown woman who's beautiful, intelligent young lady who you cant make her do anything she doesn't want to do, and I promise you that I will love, and support her with any and all choices Hermione makes with her life." Harry said never taking his eyes off of Mr. Granger's.

"As honorable as all of that sounds what happened if you and Hermione are faced with an unplanned pregnancy? We have raised Hermione to know that an abortion is not an option, we have raised her to take responsibility for her actions and what ever those consequences in her actions may be." Dan made clear on how they raised Hermione to be.

"Mr. Granger even I don't believe in that to be a solution and Hermione and I have talked about building a family if it were to come later or by surprise and we both agree that if it happens it happens and no matter what I will love and support her and our child or children whenever that may happen." Harry stated as he looked at Mr. Granger with total honesty of how he feels for Hermione and any possible children they may have.

"That is all excellent Harry but planned and unplanned children require financial stability and neither you or Hermione are working and you were just living with your Aunt and Uncle an its vary obvious that you cant go back there, and Hermione is more then welcomed to live with us but Jane and I both feel that it would be better if you or Hermione have a job if any children were to be conceived during that time." Dan said making Harry see the gravity in there choice in getting married.

"Mr. Granger because of my parents death all of there money was left in the bank untouched for many years and if Hermione and I decided not to want to work and travel for the rest of our lives we could. If Hermione wanted to remain a house wife and mother she could and will be more then financial secured for the rest of her life, our children's lives and grandchildren's lives if properly managed," Harry said stopping walking and looking Mr. Granger dead straight in the eyes, "If I could give all my money and fame away to get my family back and live poor for the rest of my life I would give it all up just to have them back, but I can't nothing I do can ever bring them back but now I have the chance to take care of the woman I love for the rest of her life and I am going to give that to her so she can have the life she deserves." Harry said with all of the love he had for her.

Listening to this young man talk Dan could not believe that these were the words of a young man of 17 but the mature man in his late 30's someone who has grown up much faster and wiser beyond his years. The father in him couldn't take away his daughters happiness but wasn't ready to give his daughter away. But his love and desire to see Hermione happy.

"Harry your open honesty has earned my blessing in marring my daughter, but you are to keep your word and take care of my little girl and if you ever need any help do come to us." Dan said extending his hand to Harry to shake. "Now how do we get you and my daughter married?" Dan asked with a smile on his face at the fact that he wasn't loosing a daughter but gaining a son who wanted a family more then anything in the world.

"I have the paper work for you and Mrs. Granger to sign my Uncle has already signed it earlier today and the township clerk said that if we hand in the paper work all signed and handed in by 1pm then we can be married by 5pm." Harry said as he dug into his pockets for the application for a certificate of marriage retrieving out his mail and paper work. Handing over the paper work for Hermione's father to read and sign after stuffing his mail back into his pocket.

"Ok, then I guesses its time to go get you two to the township office." Dan said as he headed back into the direction of the car.

**In Car**

"Hermione do you even know what your saying, you want to get married, your 17 teen years old, your about to graduate Hogwarts, your suppose to be thinking about University, your major, your career, not a wedding, or marriage." Jane said in shock as she looked at her normally level headed daughter throwing on a curve ball of the century of wanting to marry her boyfriend that they just meet.

"Mom, he isn't just any boy he's my best friend the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, have children with grow old with." Hermione said with a light in her face that her mother never seen before almost shocking her.

"Hermione when you say have children is there anything you want to tell me?" Jane asked wondering if the light that was coming from her was a glow of unborn life growing inside of her daughter.

"NO, mother I'm not expecting as much as the Dursley's believed I was at least not yet." Hermione said grabbing her mothers attention.

"**YET? WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT YET HERMIONE JANE GRANGER WHAT DO YOU MEAN YET?"** Jane said raising her voice a little higher then she meant. **"Have, Have, HHHAAAVVVEEE** you and Harry done anything to cause a reason for you to say yet?" Jane asked concerned about what Hermione's answer may be.

"**NO**. Mom Harry and I haven't had sex, but we have talked about starting a family." Hermione said looking at her mom being totally open and honest with her at this moment.

"Mom, Harry completes me, he balances me out so I am not just all about one thing, he's my other half, you cant help it when you fall in love, an I am in love with Harry so much that I don't want to spend another minute apart from him ever again. You realize how short life can be when it feels like your starring at the end of the road, an no matter how long or how short it may be I am going to be there every step of the way supporting and loving Harry." Hermione said as she felt the tears flowing from her eyes as she opened up her heart to her mother so she could see that this wasn't another teenage crush or another teenage fling that this was as serous as love could get or ever be.

Looking at her daughter to see that this wasn't some teenage fling, that this was truly the real thing an no matter what her or her husband said or how they tried to stop it there daughter and Harry Potter were going to get married either here or in the wizarding world where the were considered adults in the eyes of the wizarding world where they couldn't be a part of there union.

"You've grown up right before my eyes your no longer my little girl you've grown up to be this beautiful woman." Jane said as she felt the tears started to flow from her eyes, An now your getting married," Jane said as she held out her arms to her daughter who was sitting in the back seat. Leaning forward Hermione felt her mothers arms wrap around her as she felt the tears start to stream down her face holding her daughter for as long as she could so she would remain her little girl for as long as the hug would last.

Slowly she could feel her daughter pull away slowly looking into her eyes she could no longer see her little girl anymore but the grown woman she had become.

"Well I guess you and Harry have really talked about this, have you set a date for your wedding?" Jane asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Umm, yeah today Harry and I would like to get married today." Hermione said as she pulled back a loose strand of hair from her face.

"Today how, there's people to call, plans to make, a dress to buy, there's no way we could pull all that off in a day Hermione!" Jane said looking shocked to think that they could plan a wedding in only a few hours.

"Mom, Harry and I are not planning that kind of wedding, Harry all ready got the paper work, his Uncle already signed it and now all it needs is for you or dad to sign it an we report to the township, and we should be husband and wife by 5pm today." Hermione said looking at her mom.

"Hermione, a mother dreams of the days she gets to help her daughter plan her dream wedding, help her pick out her dress, help her order the flowers, invitations, go to dress fittings, all of those things an now your telling me that were not going to be doing this and your just going to elope?" Jane asked looking at Hermione in hurt and almost anger.

"Mom, Harry and I have planned it out, were going to get married today and after everything is over with we are going to plan a wedding where we will invite everyone to, but we do want you and dad to be there," Hermione explained to her mother so she would understand what her and Harry's plans were.

"1 year, and then we get to plan you a real wedding," Jane asked, looking to Hermione for an answers.

"Yes mom one year, one year to the day we will renew our vows in front of everyone." Hermione answered calming her mother's nerves down about the whole wedding plans.

"Ok but do we at least get a dress for today," Jane asked as she looked to her daughter to up hold some sort of tradition on her wedding day.

"Yes, after we drop off the paper work we plan on leaving and going to get a dress." Hermione answered calming her mother that she was going to be warring a dress and not the clothes on her back.

"Good because here comes your father and Harry now and it looks like I am going to have to give him some answers to all of this." Jane said as her husband opened the car door.

Sitting down and looking over to his wife Dan could see that Jane had come to the same conclusion as he did, that Hermione was no longer a little child anymore and that she was a grown woman who was getting married, taking her hand into his he looked over and silently nodded, there little girl was no longer there little girl she had grown up to soon for them and now she was getting married today.

Pulling out the paper work that Harry had given him Dan took a quick look over it all looking over to Hermione, "Are you sure about this honey?" Dan asked in some way hoping that she would remain his little girl.

"Yes daddy Harry's the one." Hermione said with a smile on her face as she watched her dad sign the papers allowing her to marry the man she was in love with.

Looking over to Harry as he held out his hand for hers with a smile on his face. "Its really happening," Hermione whispered with a true smile on her face as she looked to Harry as there future was about to start together.

The drive over to town hall was for some the longest and shortest ride ever for some it was the end of one life and the start of a new life together, for others it was letting go of one person to gain another person in there lives, it was saying good bye to the child and embracing the young woman there child had become.

Walking up the stairs to the 3rd floor Harry found Anna sitting there like she said waiting for people to come in.

"Wow you're here." Anna said as Harry sent the paper work through to her.

Unfolding it and taking a quick look over every thing Anna found every thing to be signed and in order. Looking up she could see the young lady and her family standing behind Harry as he took care of the last few parts of everything she could truly see that this couple was one in a million they may be young but they were truly in love.

Looking over the paper work and ID's seeing that everything matched. "Ok that is going to be 89 pounds. Will that be cash or credit?" Anna asked as she looked to the young man of how payment was going to be made.

"That will be credit." Harry said as he took out his credit card sliding though to Anna. Harry couldn't believe that this was really happening watching Anna slide it though Harry watched her punch in a few numbers as paper started to print out watching her tare off a slip and slide it thought to him with a pen Harry signed his name making it feel official Hermione was going to become Mrs. Potter in just a few short hours.

"Ok be back by 4:15pm and we will have one last paper for you to sing and the judge will call your name you will recite your vows or how ever you chose to be married he will officiate the ceremony announce you husband and wife and then in just a few days we will mail you your marriage certificate in the mail as your own personal copy." Anna said as she handed back Harry there documents.

"See you in a few hours." Anna said to the young couple as she watched them leave only wishing for her self that she could find love like that for herself.

Walking out of town hall, Dan and Jane decided on a plan if there daughter was going to be getting married they had to celebrate it some how, they couldn't see them selves as loosing there only child but gaining a son they never had.

"Ok since today is turning out to be a bigger day then what we had planned on Dan and I have talked it over, Harry you and Dan are going to go and find a some sort of dress clothes to get married in while Hermione and I are going to work out some sort of dress arrangement and then we are going to meet back here at 4pm in order to be on time." Jane said as she looked to Harry and Hermione for there ok with every thing.

Splitting up Dan and Harry went one way while Jane and Hermione went in another direction looking for some sort of bridal dress shop along the main parts of town.

**Dan and Harry**

Heading over to the local town's shopping center Dan and Harry found a major store chain heading inside Harry went right into finding the right wedding day clothes while Dan when to take care of some other personal things that might not be thought of while rushing around for wedding things in such a short amount of time.

Going though racks and racks of cloths Harry finally found something that could pass as casual wedding attire. Picking out a couple different tops to go with the black pants and black coat Harry headed over to the men's fitting room as he saw Dan come up with a small bag of his own in hand.

"How's it coming along?" Dan asked Harry as he could see his arms full of different items.

"I was just about to try on these I found a pair of black pants and a matching coat to go with it but I wasn't so sure about the shirt to go underneath so I picked out a couple different ones." Harry said as he walked up to the changing room associate.

"How many," the woman asked as she looked up from her magazine.

"Eight." Harry answered as he followed the woman to the door as she unlocked the door to let Harry in to the room.

"Harry once your dressed I want you to come out so I can see how they fit on you and if there right to ware for a wedding." Dan said knowing if anything were to go wrong with this wedding as small and gun shot wedding it is Jane would have his head and then his daughter would after she brought him back to life and reattached his head only to take it back off again.

With the sound of the door opening Dan could see Harry had put a lot of thought in the clothes he picked out. The pants looked to fit him just right. "How do they feel when you walk?" Dan asked Harry as he watched him walk making sure that the pants didn't show any signs of socks showing knowing his wife would pick up on any little mistake and socks showing while walking in a dress outfit was a biggie over the past 28 years of there marriage Dan would always hear his wife make a comment on how so lazy the next generation had become when it came to dressing up or even causal attire with the pants hanging down so that the edge of there under shorts were showing or how some women had there breast spilling out from there tops and it didn't bother them at all. So Jane made it imperative in there marriage to make sure her Hermione and himself were always perfectly fitted in there clothing.

"How do you know so much about fittings?" Harry asked a bit uncomfortable with how the male bonding was going even if it was Hermione's dad who is married to Hermione's mom.

"Being married to a woman for 28 years who hates how fashion has gone you hear about cretin things a lot Harry, especially when she makes it imperative that all of your clothes fit properly and there is no sign of snugness or sock showing every time you get dressed you learn a few tricks of the trade to not only make your life easier but there's too in the process." Dan explained as Harry headed back into the room to try on another shirt to see how it went.

Coming back out with a white cream shirt with the black pants and coat on Harry looked at him self and for the first time he felt like a soon to be husband amongst all of the planning.

Turning back around to Dan for the final inspection, "Tie or no tie?" Harry asked as he showed him what he had chose.

"No tie." Dan said as he made sure about all the finer points that Jane was going to be looking at when Harry arrived at town hall.

"Ok looks good, I am going to go and find something to wear while you go and pay and get dressed and I will meet you in the front of the store." Dan said as he headed over to find his clothes and to make a quick few phone calls.

**Jane and Hermione**

Heading back down the block the came up in the car Jane hand noticed in passing a bridal store that looked like they could find something there.

"Ok I know that you and Harry are getting married but that doesn't mean that I am ready to be called Nana or Grandma or Mema or what ever term of endearment children these days call there grandparents these days." Jane said as she opened the door to the store.

"MOM!" Hermione said as she walked into the store not believing that her mother was bringing up her and Harry having children at a time like this. "Mom Harry and I have already started talking about everything and everything has been taken care of." Hermione said as she wanted to have this conversation to end.

"And what if it were to happen, and what measures are you and Harry going to be taking considering your special situation?" Jane asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Yes there are things that we do different and they are renewed every month, an if for whatever reason it doesn't work Harry an I are going to have it." Hermione said as she looked at her mother.

"Hermione! What about all of your dreams of University and all?" Jane asked wondering down that road again of her daughters future.

"Mother Harry is my future, having a family with Harry is the future I want to have with him, that's all I want to have with Harry a family and then a career in that order." Hermione said as she walked in to the store.

Saying as she headed into the store Jane knew that Hermione was going to do whatever she felt was right for her.

"Then if you and Harry are going to start a family make sure that any children are born after you graduate Hogwarts ok an no sooner. OK Hermione Jane?" Jane said in a stern voice she never thought she would ever have to use with her daughter.

"Yes mother any children will be born after graduation." Hermione said as she headed over to a rack of dress.

"And I want you to concentrate on your career path to and not just with having babies yes being a mother and wife is a career all on its own you need to be able to have one out side of the home." Jane said as she looked over some of the dresses as they tried to find the right one for Hermione. "An what about Harry's career? What path is he going to chose and would he be supportive of you having a job out side of the home?" Jane asked really given Hermione the tough questions.

"Yes he supports me having a job out side of the home and Harry does have a couple of paths to go on that he truly love's, one of them is a sport played at school there are a couple of scouts looking at him to join there team and another is an elite police unit but that depends on his final test marks." Hermione said as she came across a simple off the shoulder dress, looking down at it she could see that the train and skirt were two separate parts and the sash up front gave her a bit more coverage making her truly feel like a princess on her wedding day.

"I think I found the dress mom." Hermione exclaimed as she went to find her size dress and taking it off the rack to show her mother.

"Yes that is a good choice Hermione but don't you think you should try on a few others and see you like any others?" Jane asked trying to get her daughter to try on a few other dresses before settling on just one dress.

"Fine mother." Hermione said as she knew she was about to put on a fashion show for her mother even though she already found the right dress for herself.

Touching her dress she picked she could feel that this was the one for her, the style, cut everything about it made her feel like this dress was made for her.

Bringing into the changing room with two other dress her mother had picked out Hermione went from one dress to another until it was time for her to put on the dress she had picked out.

Slowly slipping out the dress from the bag Hermione knew that this was going to be the dress she wore when her life was going to change, the lace, and the gold embroidery is so neat and delicate.

With her mothers help Hermione was able to get all of the ties and sash in place and knew the moment the skirt was in place that this was the dress for her this was the dress that she was going to say I do in and forever tie her life to Harry.

Stepping out of the room Hermione walked over to where her mother was waiting down at the end of the hall were wall of mirrors to show her mother her wedding dress for the first time since she started trying on wedding dress and for the first time she felt like Harry's bride to be.

"What do you think?" Hermione asked as she beamed at her mother spinning around in her bridal dress.

"It's you Hermione!" Jane said as she examined the dress and her daughter in it. "Well it needs to be taken in, in a few spots here and there but it is a beautiful dress as she pinched off a few spots.

Watching the mother and daughter shopping and trying on dress she knew when it was her time to go up to them. She could see how happy the daughter was with her choice in dress but the only thing that came to mind was what could be going on in this child's life that would warrant the need for a wedding dress.

Walking up to the mother and daughter the sales associate watched as the mother pick out spots that needed to be altered. "If I can be of help we do offer a alterations assistance." the store associate said as she looked over the dress.

"How long do most alterations take?" Jane asked as she looked over the few minor ones she could pick up with her own eye.

"Most take two visits and can take up to a month to be completed." the associate said as she pinched a few spots with some pins.

"I am afraid we will have to get the dress as is and have someone else do the changes because we can't wait that long for the dress to be completed." Jane said as she wondered where she could take this dress and get the changes that needed to be made to her daughters wedding dress in such a short amount of time that they had.

"Well we will get this all bagged up for you and ready to go." the associate said as she helped Hermione down and towards the back changing room.

Heading into the back room with the associate Hermione found the extra help getting out of her dress was needed as her mother went up front to pay for her dress.

"You must be so excited about all of this," the associate said as she started to untie her dress. "So what is your special occasion that needs such a special dress?" The associate asked as she started to loosen the ties on the back of the dress.

"Harry and I are getting married." Hermione said as she slipped out of her dress to get dressed into her street clothes.

"Congratulations." the woman said as she took the skirt, bodice and shall of the dress out of the changing room to be bagged and ready to go for the women.

Putting back on her street clothes Hermione found her self becoming more and more excited about her marriage to Harry.

Walking up front she could see her mother paying for the dress and it being handed over the counter to her mother while the cashier rang up the dress.

With a quick swipe of the card and signing of the receipt Hermione was the proud new owner of her dream wedding dress.

Heading out the store Hermione looked up to her mother. "Thank you mom, this means the world to me." Hermione said as she held on tight to her dress.

"Your welcome, its what mothers are for when there daughter's are getting married, now all we need is shoes and hair and you will be all done." Jane said as she looked down at the time. "and the clock is ticking." Jane said as they headed up the street they found a hair salon and a shoe store a couple 100 feet away from each other.

"Ok this is when we are going to have to part, you need to go and get your hair done while I go and find your shoes, what kind do you want to ware." Jane asked her daughter while they stood out in front of the salon.

"Flat white with some golden trim or an all white flat shoes are fine size 5." Hermione said as she turn to leave her mother to go and get her hair done.

Heading in she could see that the salon was a bit fancy but not quite but not quite upscale. Heading over to the counter she could see a woman answering phones, and making appointments. Seeing her chance as the woman just filled in her latest appointment Hermione walked up to see if they took walk in's.

Walking up to the desk she could see the woman erasing and writing in names and times. "Excuse me can you tell me if you take walk in's?" Hermione asked as the woman looked up at the sound of her voice.

"Yes we do but you will have a 10 minute wait though." the receptionist said as she looked down at her book for the next available slot. "What's your name?" she asked Hermione, getting her information to what she wants done.

"Hermione Granger." Hermione responded to her question.

"An what would you liked done?" The receptionist asked wanting to find her the right person to do her hair.

"Wash, trim and style in a half up do." Hermione responded back to the question. "Ok I will see who is free for this if you can just take a seat there I will come and get you when their ready." The response said as she showed Hermione where to sit and wait while she went into the back to find someone to do Hermione's hair.


	13. Meet the Parents Part B

**Hi everyone I just want to wish everyone who celebrates Thanksgiving a Happy Thanksgiving. Please enjoy and review! **

**Harry and Dan**

Heading up to the register Harry had his card all ready and his clothes all folded with the scan tags all showing and ready to go for when it was his turn.

Stepping up to the counter Harry laid his clothes down on the counter as the woman looked up at him with a smile on her face, "Did you find everything ok?" The cashier asked as she started to scan his items.

"Yeah I found everything I need." Harry said as he watched the price go up with every scan of each item.

Watching the last item bagged Harry watched her press the total button giving him the grand total of $118.89 Pounds.

"Your total is a $118.89 Pounds will that be cash or charge?" The cash year asked as she waited to be told how payment was going to be made.

"That will be charge." Harry said as he swiped his card through the credit card payment device pressing the finial credit card agreement waiting the quick nano second Harry was receiving his receipt and bag with his clothes. "Enjoy the rest of your day, and thank you for shopping with us come again soon." the cashier said as she finished with his order.

"Is there a place where I can go and get changed?" Harry asked while he put away his receipt and card in his wallet.

"There is a bathroom over at costumer service where you can get changed. Just have them sign off on the receipt and then go on in and get changed in to what ever you want." the cashier explained to Harry pointing him into the direction of costumer service.

Heading over there Harry stepped into there line. Looking up at the time Harry knew he only had an hour and a half before they had to go and meet Hermione and her mother at the town hall.

"I would like to use the bathroom to get changed with the items I just bought." Harry asked as he handed the sales agent his receipt when he made it to the counter.

"All I need is your receipt." The costumer service rep asked as Harry handed her the receipt. Stamping it she handed it back to Harry as she watched Harry leave the line and head to the men's room. "I wish all of the costumers were as easy as that." the costumer service rep said as she turned to the next costumer.

Heading into the men's room Harry went through his bag to find every thing he needed from shoes, shirt, and pants. Heading into the stall Harry pulled off his tags and got ready for the rest of his life with Hermione. Getting dressed in the stall in a hurry and with one quick last look over Harry quickly packed up his things to head out stopping at the merrier and headed out.

Walking to the front of the store to find Dan Granger dressed and ready to go. Heading up to him. "Is this ok?" Harry asked as he showed Dan his wedding attire.

"Hmm, I don't see anything that will cause Jane to complain at all." Dan said as he looked over Harry and only could see the man who was going to take his daughters innocence and turn her into a woman.

"But there is one thing that we have to do before we go to the Hall." Dan said as he turned to leave the store with Harry following behind him.

"If it's the rings sir I already have them." Harry said as he noticed Dan going in the direction of the car.

"No it isn't about the rings but it's good to know that you have them taken care of but this is more for you and Hermione's well being I am concerned about." Dan said as he unlocked the car door to allow Harry to get in the car.

Sitting up front with Dan, Harry watched the older Granger sit there quietly almost in a meditative state trying to find the best way to go about bringing up some sort of subject that was hard on him to bring up.

"Harry there is a responsibility on the man that is not just all on the female no matter what society may say. I don't know if your guardians have told you or what the school has taught you on this subject but I am going to give you a crash course in this because this is a responsibility on both you and Hermione." Dan said as he turned and opened his side consul and pulled out a bag. Harry looked over to see that Dan had pulled out the bag containing the things that Dan had picked up at the store while Harry was picking up his clothes.

Harry watched Dan pull out a banana and a box marked Condoms.

"Harry bear with me as I explain this to you. Everyman has a snake and this snake likes to wake up and go out and visit cave's in particular a female's cave, and when a snake goes and visits a fertile female's cave then this snake runs the risk of making little snakes or little female caves that someday other snakes will want to go and see." Dan said as he took the box in his hands and open the box marked Condoms and took out a square with a circle in the middle Dan held up to Harry and showed him. "This is a snake's coat this coat is the man's responsibility to put on his snake before his snake goes and visits a woman's cave. ANY WOMANS CAVE until that woman's cave is ready for little snakes and cave's to be made." Dan said as he ripped open the packet and went on to show Harry how it's put on to the snake.

"You take the little packet out of the box and you rip the packet open on the tare line and you take out the snake coat with the pads of your fingers the first thing you will notice that its soft and gel like." Dan said as Harry watched Dan pick up the banana and showed him the banana.

"Now pretend this banana is the snake you take this rain coat and with the pads of your finger tips and place the role going down wards over top leaving a finger pad pinch of room at the top and role the rain coat going down ward over the snake." Dan said as he placed the Snake coat over the banana. "You role the coat all the way to the end at the base of the snake where there is no more for the coat to go and from there the snake can go and visit the cave and not have to worry about making little snakes or caves." Dan said as he showed Harry the mechanics of placing a snake's rain coat on properly.

"Mr. Granger umm I am not quiet sure what your talking about because I am a Parselmouth and I have never heard of Snakes wearing rain coats." Harry said completely lost about what Hermione's father was getting at. "And I don't own any snakes and Hermione doesn't really want me to have pet snakes and Hedwig wouldn't take me owning a snake to well." Harry explained about his knowledge of snakes.

"Harry this is not so much about snakes and coats it more on the fact that if you and Hermione are going to be husband and wife it's more on you understanding that its not all on Hermione on preventing a family from being started until your both ready." Dan said as he looked over to Harry trying to push the understanding of what he was really talking about. "Harry its called family planning and it involves a husband taking an active role in the planning of a family." Dan said realizing he can't beat around the bush about this he was going to have to just come out and say what it is he was talking about.

"Family planning are you talking about birth control." Harry asked as he looked at the older Granger who looked like he was sweating bullets.

"Yes." Dan said as he looked over at Harry who didn't seem as lost as he did through his talk about Snakes and coats.

"Umm, Mr. Granger I don't know if that whole coat thing on the banana thing is how you muggles go about stopping your wives from getting pregnant but that's not how witches and wizards do things the wizards don't have to ware anything on there snakes as you have put it we just do a spell or take a potion before we go to bed and we shoot blanks for the whole night or depending on what method we chose up to a whole month even." Harry said as looked over at the much relieved Dan Granger.

"Have you and Hermione talked about what method use are going to use?" Dan asked wondering how much they have really talked about when it came to them preventing or starting a family.

"No not really all we have said was that it will happen when it happens." Harry said as he looked over to Dan as he said the honest truth.

"But what about school, University things like that having a child will make it twice as hard for you and Hermione to complete your dreams and I know Jane will be telling Hermione that she isn't ready to become a grandmother just yet." Dan said kind of shocked that his well educated daughter who was so set on getting married forget or completely over looked a vital talk with Harry about having starting or preventing a family.

"Mr. Granger." Harry was about to go on only to be stopped by Dan raising his hands up. "Harry how many times have I told you today to call me Dan?" Dan asked Harry with a serous look on his face.

"Ummm," Harry looked puzzled about the question.

"Well then here is the answer call me Dan, your about to marry my only daughter and becoming family so please we don't need the formalities." Dan explained to Harry that today he was about to become family.

"Dan, Hermione and I haven't talked about it much because there are two kinds of methods with multiple ways of doing to contraceptives for witches and wizards, and none of them require the wizard to ware a rain coat." Harry said in a laughing matter at there whole conversation a few minutes ago.

"One of the methods is the witch taking a potion once a month; another is the witch saying a spell right before the act happens but we have talked about starting a family when I brought up Hermione and I getting married and its something that we both want." Harry said with clarity and straight that this was what they wanted. "The only thing that has me scared is leaving Hermione behind to raise our child alone." Harry said with a deep sadness in his voice. "But I do know that Hermione would give our child the best life ever and at least the child would have one parent growing up." Harry said with some happiness in his voice that he would have at least leave Hermione the means to raise there child.

"Harry you talk as if this child is real." Dan stated in a shock at how much emotion Harry was showing about starting a family with his daughter and this phantom child.

"It is real." Harry said in a firm statement as he looked to Dan who had a sudden panicked look on his face.

"WAIT a minute you and Hermione both said that she isn't expecting so how can a child exist and Hermione not be caring it, were you shacking up with another girl before you claim to have fallen in love with my daughter." Dan almost shouted at Harry at the thought of his daughter raising some other woman's child that Harry made with another woman.

"Its nothing like that and Hermione is and will be the only woman I will ever be with." Harry said with a great force to end all fears in Dan that he was floating from woman to woman. "Hermione and I have been having visions of the future and some of them are of Hermione alone with our child although she is happy she isn't completely happy because she is shrouded in grief and sadness, another out come is the two of us with this child but it don't come as much as the other vision." Harry said as he explained that some of what is about to happen is predestined to happen but they still had chances to make changes to what is about to happen and the outcome if they are careful.

What turned into a talk about preventing children turned into a lesson all of its own for Dan as he listened to how his daughter and soon to be Husband were going about treating everything that they were going to allow what is meant to be, be but at the same time try and prevent it from happening too soon for them. As much as he was concerned about there laid back attitude to the whole birth control they were also powerful witch and wizard that were dealing with things beyond his understanding. A war that killed off this young mans parents, a sick man claiming to be cleansing the magical world of people unworthy of life, and a young man that was predestined to end the war and rid the magical world of this great evil, and predestined to love his daughter. If this was how Harry said it was meant to be even he couldn't have picked a better man for his only daughter.

**Burrow Hall**

Time went by fast from the talk of birth control, children, clothes and school, Harry soon found himself at the steps of the Burrow Hall even sooner. As the last minutes of there time to meet ticked away Harry's eyes were drawn to a beautiful woman with half of her chest nut curly hair loosely pulled back and being held in place by a butterfly clip, draped in a cloak. Looking at Hermione draped in the cloak and not covered in the mosquito net most women wear over there face.

Watching Hermione walk up to him Harry could swear that she was glowing from the inside out. Holding his hand out for Hermione to take Harry knew that this was going to be the first moment of the rest of there life.

**Hermione's Prov**

Walking up the street I could see a tall dark haired man standing on the steps looking for someone. Walking up closer I could see the form coming in tall dark hair, those wire glasses and I knew with out a doubt with out seeing the rest of him that this was Harry waiting for me at the steps of the Hall like I had dreamed of this day being like, Harry standing there waiting at the steps to help guide me to where there future was about to start.

Walking up to Harry, Hermione held out her hand as she felt Harry take her hand in his as she took the first steps into the unknown but with Harry by her side.

Turning to head up the stairs Harry looked over to the Grangers who nodded there heads it was time to head in. Heading up the stairs Harry could see the looks on her parent's faces with joy, happiness, and a bit of sorry for their only daughter.

Heading up to the door Harry pulled it open for Hermione and the rest of the Grangers head in side. Heading inside and up the stairs Harry could see the rest of the couples standing out side waiting for the judge. Most of them were standing there in everyday street ware, few couples were expecting, and a few looked truly in love. Standing to the side Harry looked over to Hermione who looked like something out of a dream, his arms around her. Looking around the room Harry's attention was drawn to the opening door to where Anna was standing at with a clip board in her hand.

"Can I have everyone's attention please." Anna said as she looked around to see that she had everyone's attention.

"Thank you, now when I call your last names I need your parties to line up and head in to the court room in the following order, Party one: Adam's and Henderson, Party two: Rolling and Weaver, Party three: Potter and Granger, Party four: Emerson and Hayden and Party Five: Ponder and Wishnick." Anna said as she reviewed her list as the couple as they lined up Anna watched and reviewed the couples in the line up.

"Ok, each couple will be called up as this line up you will be taking your seats in this line up." Anna said as she opened up the door.

Walking into the room Harry and Hermione took there seats on the out side of the isle with Dan and Jane sitting next the two seats along side of Hermione.

"All raise the honorable Judge Wilson presiding." Officer Dave said as he watched the people rise up to his voice.

"Be seated." Judge Wilson said as he took his seat at his stand.

"The following proceedings shall be done tonight. All present have agreed and signed to be united in holy matrimony, after the couple is announced to be married there shall be a brief kiss and then the newlywed's and there party shall exit the room will Adam's and Henderson step forward." Judge Wilson said as he watched the first couple walk up Harry watched the couple say there vows, exchange rings and the judge announce them husband and wife with a short kiss and they left the room. With the second couple was called up Harry and Hermione looked over at each other knowing that they were next and were soon going to be called up and asked to recite there vows to each other.

Time started to feel like it was going by slowly as the couple said there vows, exchanged there rings and shared there kiss and left the room.

"Will the party of Potter and Granger step forward," Judge Wilson said as he looked up and saw a young couple stand up and a young lady untie her cloak and handed it to an adult in there party as they step forward to his stand.

"Please state your full name for the record." Judge Wilson said as he noticed that they were younger then all of there all of the couples he had married tonight.

"Harry James Potter," Harry said as he looked at Hermione the whole time.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Hermione said never taking her eyes off of Harry.

"State your ages for the record with just your last name," Judge Wilson said as he looked at the young couple.

"Potter 17," Harry said as he wished the judge would just get a move on so he could start his new life.

"Granger 17," Hermione said as she felt Harry's nerves start to come undone.

"Will an agreeing adult of this couple rise and state there name and there blessing that this young couple shall be united in holy matrimony?" Judge Wilson asked as he looked at the two adults who came in with the couple.

"Daniel Edward Granger Jr., and my wife hereby give our blessing for this union to take place." Dan Granger said as he stood up and verbally gave his only daughter away to Harry the only man he could ever see to be worthy of his only daughter.

"Excellent then we shall proceed." Judge Wilson said as he looked over how they wanted there ceremony to be.

"We are gathered hear today to unite two souls as one. Do you Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger join us here of your own free will to acknowledge the Eternal bond shared by both of you?" Judge Wilson asked looking to Harry first.

"I do." Harry answered never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"I do." Hermione answered as sudden joy swept though her that today was really her wedding day.

"Since you are already facing each other and holding hands I guess I don't have to ask you to do that, Harry your vows." Judge Wilson asked as he looked to Harry to respond.

"Hermione, though the tears and struggles, I always knew in my heart that we would make it here I promise to continue to love and respect you but not just as my wife but as my lover, my best friend and my soul mate all I am is yours." Harry said as a single tear was shed.

"Uhmm Hermione." Judge Wilson said as he was over come by the emotions this young man was sharing with everyone in the court room today.

"Harry you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I was afraid that you were too good to be true, that maybe I didn't deserve someone so pure and beautiful. But here we are and I feel so proud and blessed to be your wife, Harry I was born to love you and I always will." Hermione said as her tears started to flow freely.

Slowly standing up as Hermione had finished her vow's to Harry Judge Wilson stood in front of Harry and Hermione taking there hands in his and tied a red cord around there hands. "Before these witness Harry and Hermione have sworn their vows to each other with this cord I bind them to these vows." Judge Wilson said as he tied the cord in a bow.

"Harry and Hermione repeat these words after me and witnesses after Harry and Hermione have repeated these words your response is "So Mode It Be, Harry and Hermione Heart to thee, Body to thee always and forever So Mode It Be." Judge Wilson said as he nodded for Harry and Hermione to repeat.

Harry and Hermione: Heart to thee, Body to thee, always and for ever So Mode It Be.

Court room: "So Mode It Be.:"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife you may kiss the bride." Judge Wilson said as he watched Harry lean in and sweetly kiss Hermione on the lips for a few seconds and brake a part and turn with there hands tied to face everyone.

"It is my pleasure to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." Judge Wilson said as everyone in the court room started too applauded at the newlyweds.

Heading out of the court room Harry and Hermione were greeted by Anna who was standing there with there final paper work.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Potter I just need you to finalize everything with your signature and the person who agreed to this union." Anna said as she handed Harry and Hermione there paper work and took a quick look over at the new Mrs. Potter and noticed no sign's of her expecting and just maybe for once they were married for true love and not by force of situation.

Signing the forms and handing them over to Dan, Harry looked over at Hermione with a smile that was from ear to ear as he whispered into her ear "Hello Mrs. Potter." Harry said as his voice brought giggles to Hermione.

"Hello Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she looked at her husband.

"OK OK, save it for the Honeymoon." Dan said as him and Jane signed the last of there paper work and handed it to Anna and thanked her for her help.

"Your welcome and I will be mailing out there Marriage certificate to the Granger Residents." Anna said as she looked over there paperwork one last time.

"That is correct." Dan said as he turned to get the newlyweds attention. "Time to go." Dan said as he wondered if he and Jane were that difficult when they were newlyweds years ago.

Heading out the door Harry and Hermione stopped to wait for her parents as they headed out to the car.

"So where are we heading." Hermione asked her dad about where they were going to be going now that there plans have changed with them getting married.

"Were going to dinner and then on the way home we are dropping off the new Mr. and Mrs., at there hotel and Jane and I will be pick you up in two days to pack for our trip out to see the grandparents then after spending two weeks out there we will be back home to get ready for your last school year." Dan said as he looked over at his wife as he shock his head.

"I never thought I would say Honeymoon and back to school in the same sentence." Dan said as he and Jane walked behind the newlyweds.

"I never thought I would see our daughter married at 17." Jane said as she looked at how happy her daughter was walking down to the car.

"I know but there is one thing how are we going to explain this to mine or your parents." Jane said as she looked over to her husband.

"I think we might have to talk to them over dinner about how we are going to handle that one." Dan said as he thought back how they reacted to there witch questions when they first learned that Hermione was a witch.

**Flash Back 6 Years ago**

"Hey mom I was wondering if Hermione has brought up anything about witches or wizards?" Jane asked as she looked over into the other room at her special daughter after only a few weeks ago just finding out how truly special her only child was.

"Jane why would Hermione be asking me about witches and wizards?" Teresa asked looking at her daughter about what was going on with her only granddaughter.

"Well what would you tell her because she's been asking about witches and wizards lately?" Jane asked as she looked over at her mother.

"I would tell her that they don't exist, that people who claim to be a witch or wizard is of the devil and needs to get down and pray to be forgiven and look for forgiveness in god to heal this need to practice something of the devil." Teresa said as she looked at her daughter who seemed hurt by what she was saying.

"Mom don't you thing that your way of thinking is mid evil or a bit advance for an 11 year old?" Jane asked as she looked at her mother.

"No it something that she must know that you don't waver from and Jane too advance for Hermione, the girl was reading 5th and 6th grade books in kindergarten and from what your what you and Dan have told me Hermione passed some sort of test that gets her into some elite school for gifted children." Teresa said as she turned back to her cooking.

**Dan and His Parents**

"Mom, Umm Hermione has been asking us about Witches and Wizards and Jane and I just want to get an idea of what you would be telling her if she were to ask us anything." Dan said as he sat down with his parents.

"Why is Hermione asking questions about witch craft?" Dan Sr. asked as his son about the granddaughter they adored and loved.

"It's the things that she has been reading about different kind of people and she's been asking questions about being different." Dan Jr. said as he tried not to get into to much about how there only granddaughter was a witch and that they just found out about how she is going to be going to a school to hone her gift.

"Well we would tell her the truth that witch craft is of the devil and that people who practice it need to be helped." Dan Sr. said as he looked at his son offering Dan his support in helping his granddaughter understand what witch craft really was and what it meant and the kind of people who practice it.

**Present Day**

"Hmm, I know its going to make things really harder with them married and not because of a situation that required them to be married." Jane said as looked at her husband.

"Everyone has high hopes and plans for Hermione, but no one has yet to think about what Hermione wants." Dan said as he looked at his wife.

"It just she's so smart and to have all of that talent go to waist." Jane said as she looked over to her husband.

"But who says Harry is going to stop her from achieving all of her dreams, what if Harry is another part of those dreams that Hermione has for her self?" Dan asked as he looked over at his wife who was starting to see where he was going with this.

"Jane we were both in that court room as they said there vows, those were no ordinary vows for a pair of 17 teen year olds. I think this comes from the fact that they both have grown up faster then normal. Hermione has always been more advance then other children, Harry had to grow up sooner then other children because of the death of his own family, they aren't children Jane the world sees them as just married 17 year olds but they are mature adults in the body of 17 year olds who knows what they want, and we're going to have to treat them like that." Dan said as he went to Jane's side of the car and opened it as he looked to the back of the car to see is daughter and now son in law holding his only daughter like she was the most precocious treasure on earth.

"See what I mean?" Dan asked as he pointed out the scene out to his wife. "We are dealing with something beyond our understanding." Dan said as he helped his wife into her seat and shut the door behind her as he walked over to his door.

"Let's just hope and pray that we are ready for what ever is to come and hope it doesn't come in a form of a small bundle." Dan said as he opened his car.

With Dinner going by fast and good with many toasts of good will, good health and a long happy marriage. Dan and Jane dropped Harry and Hermione off for there honeymoon but not with out a quick reminders.

"Harry don't forget the Snake Coats. Its not just Hermione's responsibility, in preventing a family from being started." Dan said as he handed him his bag and a little plastic bag from where they had gone shopping for his wedding attire.

Looking over to Hermione Harry could see that she was having a quick mother to daughter moment with her mom. Walking ahead to give them there moment Harry could see the redness in Hermione's cheeks with what ever conversation Hermione was having with her mother was causing her cheeks to burn red.

"Hermione remember our agreement no children can be born while your still in Hogwarts after fine but nothing while you are in still school I want you to at least graduate High School." Jane said as she looked at how grown up her only daughter had become.

"And No still means NO Hermione Jane, even if you are married NO still means no if for whatever reason you don't feel comfortable or your not ready no still means no." Jane said as gave her only daughter a hug as she watched her daughter walk up the stairs to where her husband was waiting for her.

"She's married, we have done well." Dan said as he gave his wife the support she needed to deal with the concept of an empty nest.

"She's married not gone." Jane said as she turned to go back into the car as she opened her door and got in the passenger seat.

**Hotel**

Heading in Harry and Hermione took a quick look around and could see that they were the youngest couple in the hotel. The beautiful marble floors, the quiet back ground classic music in the background, people walking around in formal ware and the busy looking employees heading over to the Check in Counter behind a waiting behind the couple in line.

"Mione, what's wrong." Harry asked concerned about how pale and nerves Hermione had become since they walked in the door.

"I feel like I am being watched, that people are staring at us." Hermione said as she picked up on the name Harry had called her.

"Were in a Hotel and we're teenagers we are automatically labeled as trouble." Harry said as he looked around for any magical reason for Hermione's concerns.

"I know that but it feels like something more like something deep and dark." Hermione said as she looked around the room Hermione said just above a whisper.

"Do you want to go some where else and call your parents." Harry asked as he looked around for any possible dark energy but felt nothing only to be disturbed by the Costumer Service rep asking them if they were checking in.

After a quick check in Harry and Hermione heading up to there room with the help of a bag boy who insisted on caring there bags for them up to there room. Heading up in the elevator Harry found himself walking onto the floor with only two door marked 1983, and 1984, looking down at his card marked 1983 walking up to the door and sticking the slide card in and with the green light Harry took the card out and turned to Hermione scooping her up into his arms carried her over the threshold finding himself looking around a beautiful sweet.

"Welcome Mrs. Potter." Harry said as he placed Hermione back down on the ground as he turned take there bags and tip the bag boy.

"This place is beautiful." Hermione exclaimed as she looked around the Hotel Suite to see a sitting room, bathroom with a Jacuzzi and a lovely Suite Bedroom with a balcony looking over the city.

"I know we have to thank your parents for this." Harry said as he looked over to his new wife as he looked up into her eyes he could see all the love she had for him but knowing her as he did he could also see fear in them.

"No means no Hermione." Harry said as he looked at Hermione showing her that nothing they didn't have to do anything tonight.

"It isn't that, I don't know what to do." Hermione said as her cheeks started to turn red and turn her face away from Harry.

"What to you mean?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione surprised and wondering how much he was going to have to explain to her.

"I know the mechanics of what we do Harry. I don't know how to start it or how to hmmm, you know." Hermione said as turned her face away.

"No I don't know." Harry said as he started to put pieces together "Are you talking about pleasuring me?" Harry asked as he tried to get Hermione to look at him.

"Yeah." Hermione said as she looked at Harry seeing Harry shake his head. "Hermione it's me that has been worried about pleasing you. I have been looking for ways to calm my self down so I don't loose control when I see you, even now I feel my self slowly slipping at the sight of you." Harry said as he found himself opening to Hermione about what she does to him.

"Harry, How. How can that be?" Hermione asked as she looked at Harry in shock that the vary sight of her could do so much to him.

Walking up to Hermione, Harry knew he had to show her just how much her vary presents affects him. Taking her hands in his own Harry placed them over his heart. "Your very presents makes my heart skip a beat, my blood pressure rise, my body feels electricity go though me as my temperature rise." Harry said as his voice go husky. "Not only did I marry my best friend I married the only woman who makes me feel alive." Harry said as he kissed Hermione's lips. Letting go of Hermione's hands Harry took his hands and sent them into Hermione's hair undoing her butterfly clip, leaving her lips Harry found himself looking strait into her eyes barely able to wispier. "And that is just the tip of it." Harry said as he let Hermione go.

With a smile on her face Hermione knew that tonight was going to be the best night of her life. "I'll be right back." Hermione said as all her worries about how to do things melted away as her body took over.

Heading into the bathroom Hermione looked in her bag and found the long white spaghetti strap nightgown that was backless with a matching robe slipping into them and tying the robe into place, Hermione walked up to the mirror to shake out her curls. Stopping and closing her eyes for a moment to catch her breath Hermione turned out of the bedroom only to find there bedroom clouded in darkness with candles light around the room to find Harry standing in the middle with his back to her as she walked into the room.

"Harry." Hermione said as she walked up to him and touched his back as he light the last candle.

Turning around to the soft voice calling out his name Harry found Hermione surrounded in a glow. Walking up to her, Harry couldn't believe that this woman was his wife.

"Your so beautiful." Harry said as he touched Hermione's soft skin with his hands as he brought his lips down to hers as he gently kissed her lips only to be lit aflame as there kisses became heated with passion.

Scooping Hermione into his arms Harry carried his bride to there bed. Slowly Harry knew as much as he wanted to take off her clothes and make Hermione his, he knew he had to go slow as he listened to her moan's and cry's of his name as he felt Hermione respond to his every kiss and touch. Untying Hermione's robe Harry looked up to Hermione to make sure that taking this step was ok for him to do. Looking into her eyes Harry could see how clouded with desire for him.

Nodding her head and taking his hands Hermione guided his hands to the ties of her robe as she slipped off the bed and stood in front of Harry as she guided his hands to pull the tie as the sides open for his eyes only.

Pulling the sides of her robe Hermione opened her robe and let it slide off her shoulders revealing her night gown for him to see.

"You're beautiful." Harry whispered as he stood up and took Hermione into his arms as he felt his desire build.

Looking up into Harry's eyes Hermione found her self pulling Harry's shirt up and over his head as she unveiled his chest causing the heat between them spike even more.

Taking Hermione into his arms Harry started to loose control as he slowly started to bring down each side of Hermione's night gown looking up to Hermione for him to go on Harry found a woman so lost in the passion he could not find a reason not to go on.

Letting go of the sides Harry found holding Hermione with nothing between them except for his own clothes.

Taking her up and into his arms Harry gave her one final kiss before discarding his own clothes and joining her in there bed. Climbing on top of Hermione, Harry found himself about completely loose it as the passion and need started to grow.

Only to find himself ready to slide home. "OH GOD THE SNAKE AND RAIN COAT!" Harry shouted as he jumped his naked body off of Hermione causing her to jump too.

"Snake where, what rain coat?" Hermione shouted completely confused and lost one minute they were about to make love for the first time only to have Harry shout about a Snake and a rain coat.

"OHH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD HERMIONE I AM SO SORRY, MY FIRST NIGHT AS YOUR HUSBAND AN I ALMOST COMPLETELY SCRUED IT UP!" Harry repeated over and over again almost beating him self up over it.

"Harry calm down and just tell me where the snake is at then we can handle the rest." Hermione said trying to clam her sexually frustrated self down so they can deal with the snake and get back to what they were about to do.

"Me my snake." Harry said as he racked his hands through his hair.

"Your snake Harry, Harry you have a pet owl not a snake." Hermione said completely lost in what he was talking about one minute her mind was completely inthralled with passion and what Harry was doing to her and the next they are dealing with a renegade snake.

'NO NO Hermione your father and I had a long, long talk in the car about how men's snakes like to visit women's caves and how the mans snake needs to wear a rain coat and how its not just the woman's thing to take care of its both the man and the woman's job." Harry said as he suddenly looked up to find Hermione holding her sides in laughter.

"Oh my god so need to thank my father for almost ruinning my wedding night but at least it was funny." Hermione said as she looked at Harry.

"First Harry your snake doesn't need a rain coat as my father so nicely put it. Second I have taken care of that part we will be having that talk but not tonight." Hermione said as she took Harry back to bed and started to kiss him.

"So you really did take care of it?" Harry asked as he was given a kiss between each word.

"Yes now shut up and make love to me." Hermione demanded as the sexual frustration was now getting to her.

"Yes ma'am" Harry said as he rolled on top of Hermione.

That night became filled with passion and heat as Harry became one with Hermione as she found her self unable to know where her body ended and began as their union brought forth a deep sense of passion between them as.

**Else Where In England**

"UHH,UHH, AHH YES, YES, YES, YYYEEESSS, UHHHH, OHHH GOD YES!" Ginny screamed as she came down from her climax as she watched her man role over to her side as he pulled her closer to him in his arm.

"So when do we break the news to your family and I die?" Ginny's man asked as he looked to her for there next step in breaking the news to everyone.

"Its not that easy for years I have been groomed by my mother that I was to be the girl that was to marry Harry Potter that I was to be his wife and mother of his children and in a few days I am going to have to break it to her and my family that, that dream is never going to happened. I am going to have to tell them that I'm completely and totally in love with someone else and having his child." Ginny said as she put her hands to her belly. "And that is not going to be easy." Ginny said as she looked over at the man who completely changed her life.

"But Ginny they already know me." he said as he held her with all he had. "And I don't think they are going to be all that mad once they learn there's a baby involved your mother has always been after your brothers to make her a grandmother." he said as he put his hands over her womb.

"Uhh my family no, not married and having a baby I will be shocked if they don't disown me." Ginny said as she reveled in his tenderness.

"So they might make us get married Ginny the minute you walked in and told me that you were pregnant that was the first thing I wanted to do was marry you." He said as he held Ginny.

"An I told you its not that easy." Ginny said as she started to get up only to be pulled back into bed. "I am being serous." Ginny said as she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Ginny why is it I think that it's you having a hard time of letting go of Harry." he said as he let Ginny go.

"He left me right after the attacks at the school we buried so many people and he left me, even you have lost almost your whole family how do I know that you just won't go off to fight Voldermort and leave me pregnant with our baby?" Ginny asked as tears started to come from her eyes.


	14. Meet the Parents Part C

Hi everyone I am back and so is my bata!! I have been working a lot of chapters for this story and my Bata is up and ready for the on slot of chapters that is coming my bata's way. I also have a new Twilight story that is going to be up soon. Titled: There Secret. It is a Edward and Bella's story. Its under the same Author name so go read that one and read and review this one to!! Thanks to all who have stood by me with this one and I hope you continue to stick by me in my new story of Twilight. This story will continue since I have almost filled my computer with my Harry Potter chapters!!

Angelgirlfm

P.S. This story has 20 some odd chapters to come!! There is plenty more to see!!

Meet the Parents

Part C

Chapter 5

**Next Morning**

The next morning Harry awoke looking over at his side and couldn't believe that yesterday at this time he was working on getting married to Hermione and now today he is her husband.

Unable to keep his excitement to himself turning to his side, "Morning Mrs. Potter." Harry said watching as she slowly started to wake up as she stretched out her arms.

"Morning Mr. Potter." Hermione said as she looked over to her husband as memories of last night as a smile started to cross her face as she remembered how Harry was so sensitive to her needs never showing a care for his needs just as long as she was happy.

But that night she felt like something more happened that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It felt like it happened during there union something she couldn't quite understand, while making love it felt like he became a part of her and she a part of him more then in just the physical sense.

"Harry do you somehow feel different?" Hermione asked as she looked into his green eyes.

"Different how?" Harry asked wondering if she regretted last night and how they came together.

"No, inside like while we were making love like you somehow became a part of me." Hermione explained as she looked at Harry.

"Like I didn't know where I end or you started it's almost like we became one person." Hermione said as she explained her feelings.

"Hermione we did become one." Harry said as he thought about it, "When we became that intimate and if you look at it a part of me did become a part of you." Harry said as he started to give it a lot of thought.

Flash back 

"Are you sure Hermione?" Harry said as he was about to become a part of her in a few moments.

"Yes Harry." Hermione said as she tried to edge him on as she felt him slowly part her and slowly move in until she felt him hit her maidenhood, unable to take it if Harry were to stop and ask her again if she was ok. Looking directly into his eyes she pushed him forward as suddenly the energy in the room spiked even higher.

Present Day 

"Your right." Harry said as he looked over at Hermione, "It was like there was a strong energy in the room the minute we..." as Harry nodded his head as to emphasize what they did as he looked at Hermione.

"Harry we were intimate as husband and wife not having an affair, or a secret tryst." Hermione said as she looked at her husband.

"OK, OK when we had intercourse, I felt like we completely melted into one body." Harry said as he blushed at just how open he was with his new wife.

"Harry you go from being open to closed over night. What's up?" Hermione asked as she looked over to her husband.

"It's not that Hermione?" Harry said as he got up and walked over to the window as he looked outside over the city.

"It was the most amazing experience I have ever felt, in my life I felt how open intimate we had become it scared me about the horrors you could see in my mind like I could see in yours." Harry said as he continued to look out the window. "When we became one I could see things, feel things, I have never felt before in my life I never felt so much love in my life coming from one person in my life. When you said did I feel something I became scared that you saw all of the," Harry said only to be cut off.

"Horrors you had been though, all of the angry, hatred, but I also felt all of the love you have in side of you for your friends, and people you consider family." Hermione said as she came up behind her husband giving him comfort.

Granger Home 

Waking up in the morning looking over at her husband Jane couldn't believe that she went from picking up her daughter and her best friend to picking up her daughter and now son in law.

"She's married Dan," Jane said as she looked over to her husband, "We have our son now." Jane said as she shook her head in amazement that her only daughter was now married and younger then she was when she married Dan.

"We still have one big thing to do, how do we handle the grandparent situation." Dan said as he tossed and turned till the wee hours of the morning trying for hours thinking about how they were going to break the news there daughter is now a married a woman to the rest of the family.

"I think we should call and talk to Hermione first." Jane said as she reached out across for the phone dialing the hotel room number waiting for someone to answer in Hermione and Harry's room. Hearing someone pick up on the second ring Jane found her new Son in Law on the other end.

"Hi Harry is Hermione there?" Jane asked as she found it hard to start a conversation with someone who just married her 17 year old daughter.

"She's right here." Harry said as he handed the phone over to Hermione, "It's your mum." Harry said as he handed the phone over, as he got up and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower while Hermione talked with her parents.

Turning on the shower and slipping out of his clothes Harry suddenly felt him self hit with a wave of disappointment pore over him as he stepped into the shower. Feeling the warm water wash away the evidence of his activities with his new wife Harry found himself in a sudden avalanche of emotions of concern, excitement, and desire suddenly he found himself rinsing away and jumping out of the shower faster then he had entered the shower.

Wrapping a towel around his body Harry left the bathroom to find Hermione just getting off the phone with her parents.

Looking up from the phone Hermione found Harry standing there damp from his shower standing there looking at her.

Looking at Harry standing there misted from his shower, "That was quick." Hermione said as she started to feel a strong sense of desire for Harry as she started to walk towards Harry.

"I started to feel funny so I just took a quick one to just be." Harry said only to find his lips crushed by Hermione's only after the kiss ended, "clean." Harry said only to start to feel aroused and completely turned on by his wife.

Picking Hermione up and caring her over to there bed Harry laid Hermione down on to there bed as he started to explore her body all over again.

Pulling up her night gown Harry slowly pulled it off of Hermione, "Its day time the use of a night gown is over." Harry whispered into Hermione ear as he tossed the garment aside and made his way down to her neck as he found his attention to Hermione's neck got a real response out of her.

"And towels are for the bathroom." Hermione gasped out as she pulled the only thing blocking there skin to skin contact.

Harry could feel the heat building between them as there hands started to explore each other as the heat build between them. "Are you ok for this?" Harry asked as he started to feel that things were going to head into a passionate afternoon after one last night.

"Yes," Hermione said as she looked into Harry's eyes as she opened her self up to Harry as she helped him find there rhythm together.

As there body joined Harry started to feel his emotions heightened, every emotion he felt was stronger more powerful, as his eyes were covered with a visions of the past and future, every dream, every desire every need brought to the surface as he looked down at his wife as he found her in a throw of passion as he felt his own passion coming to the surface.

Coming down from her orgasm Hermione found Harry about to have his own and knew she wanted to help him along as he had seen to her needs. Slowly moving her hips along in a matter that she found to drive Harry crazy as she felt her own body start to respond to her own work but felt the need to tend to Harry's needs more then her own. With each movement she found Harry's breathe hitch with each cress of her hand, with each movement of friction Hermione found Harry about to lose control of him self and give in to the pleasure they were making as a couple.

"Slow down." Harry said in a ragged breath as he tried to control his body's response to what Hermione was doing to him, "Together." Harry said just above a wispier in Hermione's ear as she looked at him dead in the eye, "I want to see it happen to you." Harry said as he looked at his wife as she never took her eyes off of him as he felt the first spasms of Hermione about to hit her peak again suddenly as he felt his peak started to hit him as he let go any control as his world went dark.

Vision 

"Ahhh, Harry what are you doing?" Hermione laughed as she felt Harry grab her around her waist coming from behind her as she felt his arms wrap around her ever expanding waist.

"Today is the day." Harry said as he looked at Hermione in her cap and gown graduating from Hogwarts.

"I know it's hard to believe that today is the day." Hermione said as she looked down at her bump, "Do you think anyone can notice?" Hermione asked as she felt like she went to bed flat and woke up with a basketball under her jumper.

"For me yes but I know what to look for because I helped put it there." Harry said with a smile across his face.

"Ohh you are such a cheeky man." Hermione said with a frustrating grown as she tried to arrange her gown to hide her ever expanding waist.

"Hermione their going to be happy about this, we kept our word the baby is coming 5 months after we graduate from Hogwarts." Harry said as he looked at his ever glowing wife.

Turning around Hermione looked over at her husband as she shied as she shook her head, "Its not just about the baby Harry, it's about the whole fact that were having a baby and we're so young." Hermione said as she looked at her husband, "Their not going to be happy." Hermione said as she looked at her husband.

Suddenly Harry felt his mind started to feel fuzzy as he found his surroundings no longer in a room at Hogwarts. Waking up he found himself half laying on Hermione as she was curled into him as she started to wake.

Slipping apart Harry looked over to Hermione as her eyes opened to see her husband looking at her.

"I could wake up like this for the rest of my life." Harry said as he held Hermione in his arms as he looked at her in love and adornment.

"As much as forever sounds wonderful, there won't be a forever if you don't feed me." Hermione said as she started to slide out from Harry's arms to over where her suitcase was stacked next to Harry's.

"You know I have a very lovely view of you sitting right here." Harry said as he framed his one eye with his hands as he watched Hermione pull her clothes out to wear for the day.

"Cheeky, Mr. Potter, very Cheeky." Hermione said as she headed into the bathroom to shower and get ready to grab a bite to eat.

Heading into the bathroom Hermione found her self alone with her thoughts for the first time since her parents phone call about dinner with her grandparents and finding no way out of this years dinner as she remembered last year when her parents canceled there plans with her grandparents for the month with them giving Hermione time to recover from her injuries from the battle at Hogwarts. Stepping over to the shower Hermione turned the water on allowing it time to heat up to just how she liked it before stepping under the water spray as she washed away the signs of her and Harry's love making.

Alone in the room Harry thought about joining Hermione in the shower but thought that she wanted to have some time alone for her self since they had been together one way or another since they started there honeymoon, only to find himself feeling, feelings that didn't belong to him, over whelmed by, fear, scared, concern, and then love Harry knew that these feelings didn't belong to Voldermort but belonged to Hermione.

Closing his eyes he could found himself in a mind spin as he focused all of his energy in what he was not feeling.

Fear: What if they don't like him? What if they don't except me as a witch and Harry as a wizard?

Scared: What if my own family rejects me and Harry?

Concern: What if Harry doesn't make it though the final battle and what if we do we do make a child?

Love: I love Harry no matter how much time we may have.

Opening his eyes Harry knew it was his time to go in there and be with his wife. Standing up Harry headed over the door Harry looked in to see his beautiful wife standing under the shower. Heading over to the curtain Harry pulled it back as he stepped in behind his beautiful wife as he wrapped his arms as he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear.

"They will love you no matter what you if you were a muggle or a witch your apart of their family, and because you love me they will love me, and I will never leave you alone with my child." Harry whispered in to Hermione's ear giving her comfort from her fears as she felt him slowly wash her body as she felt comfort ascend her body.

Taking the loaf from the hanging rack in the shower Harry slowly washed Hermione's body as he felt the tensions, and fears slowly wash away from her body as she started too relaxed against him.

Slowly as Harry finished washing Hermione she looked up at him as her hands took over the loaf as she washed her husband as she washed him just like he did for her.

"We need to finish getting ready my parents are on there way to pick us up soon to talk to us about how we want to approach my Grandparents about us being married." Hermione said as she looked down at her hands as she started to rub her hands together over and over again as she felt Harry take her hands into his as he held them.

"And," Harry said as he looked at his novice wife.

"And they don't know I am a witch or anything about Hogwarts let alone that I am married," Hermione said as she paused as she looked down at the floor, "And I don't know how they are going to react either news. There very religious Harry," Hermione said as she looked up at Harry with tears in her eyes.

Looking into Hermione's eyes Harry now could see why she was so concerned as he took his wife into his arms trying to


	15. Dreams Return Part 1

**Honeymoon Morning Harry's Point of View**

Holding Hermione in my arms I found my self becoming more in tune to her feelings as I was starting to feel more and more of her feelings.

Watching Hermione getting ready I knew that what newlyweds meant when they say talking could cause an early newlyweds first fight or they could learn find a salutation to a problem that could work for the both of them.

Drying off I headed into our room where I watched Hermione closely and I could feel her emotions going a million different ways one right after another, from absolute rejection to acceptance of her and me.

Soon we were ready and heading out the door to meet Hermione's parents, holding her hand while we made our way down to the lobby.

As soon as we made our way into the elevator I could feel all of Hermione's emotions go into over drive from fear to excitement to her new life and concern with how her old life was going to fit into her new life that I became concerned if she was going to make it to the lobby.

When the elevator doors opened to the lobby I found Mr. and Mrs. Granger waiting for us.

"Oh Harry, Hermione how are you?" Jane asked me as she took Hermione into her arms and hugged her only daughter as Dan looked over at me to shake my hand as we made our way out to the car.

I could see up ahead as Jane and Hermione spoke to one another. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I could tell by Hermione's face that she was blushing I didn't needed to guess as to what they were talking about as I watched as there conversation when on only until we reached the car when it came to an abrupt halt.

I watched Hermione as I held open the door for her as she slid in the back passenger seat of the car as I went around to the other side. The drive to the restaurant was quiet as I held Hermione's hand as I tried to calm her down. The moment I touched her hand I could feel her hands sweating the whole ride to the restaurant.

As soon as Dan pulled up into the parking lot we headed inside it seemed like nothing I did could calm down Hermione and all of her thoughts that were going a mile and minute.

The waitress came over and took our order but Hermione seemed to be off in another world that she didn't even notice the waitress flirting with me. I knew that the waitress shamelessly flirting with me would drive Hermione crazy if she was not a million miles away.

Dan and Jane sat there and talking about there plans with the visit with both sets of parents. Out of no where I watched Hermione stood up as she told me that she needed to speak with me outside as she excused us from the table.

We made our way out side as she headed over to the bench as she looked up at me with concern in her eyes.

"Harry my mothers dad my grandpa isn't like other grandpa's." Hermione said as she looked up at me.

I didn't know what to say so I just looked at her since I never had any grandparents. I never knew what regular grandpa was so didn't know what an irregular grandfather was so I just let Hermione explain.

"I didn't even know my grandpa was even different until I was about 11 years old. I remember how my parents were working hard to start there own practice and my Grandma and Grandpa were coming over to help out and care for me. One day my grandma couldn't pick me up from school so grandpa came and picked me up. When the bell rang I came out and saw my grandpa standing out there waiting for me and I just went running into his arms. Out of nowhere kids started yelling freak, freak, stay away from the freak. When the kids started yelling Grandpa and I just left and made our way home. When I got home Grandpa sent me up to my room so I could start my homework while my Grandma brought me up a snack." Hermione said as she became nerves as she continued on with her story.

"When she came up to my room she asked me if there was anything I wanted to talk about at the time there wasn't so she just left me to do my homework." Hermione said as she took another deep breath as she looked down at her hands.

I watched Hermione take another breath as she started too continued on, "About two weeks later I had a 'about my family' project and I needed some pictures so I went over to my grandparents house to get some pictures. When I asked my grandma where the pictures were she told me on the book shelf in an album. I started going though a bunch of pictures albums when I came across a small album marked Our Wedding Day that was old and faded, but when I opened it I found the first few pictures were of my grandma and then a bunch of her with a man that I didn't even recognize." Hermione said as she took a deep breath as she went on.

"I flipped and flipped though the pages and pages of her posing with this man I didn't know, grandma cutting the cake, kissing, dancing, hugging, and even leaving for a car waiting for her and this man. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This was my grandma and she was married before to another man other then my grandpa." Hermione said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

I was going to tell Hermione that people can be married before they finally meet the right person, not everyone falls for the right person the first time but instead I said nothing. I decided to just support Hermione and let her continue on with her story at her own pace. I watched Hermione take a few breaths and then she continued on.

"At first I was in shock I didn't say anything to grandma I just couldn't speak to her for days. Then my parents had to go away to a dental conference and I had to go to stay with my grandparents. One day grandma couldn't take my silence anymore and just came out and asked me what was wrong. I didn't talk to her I just yelled at her about how could she hurt grandpa, and then the tears just came out and ran away to my room. Grandma followed me up to my room as she sat down next to me and asked how did she hurt grandpa. I told her I found her pictures of her and the other man that she was married to in her album. She looked down at me and understood what I was talking about. Grandma sat me up and looked me in the eyes and told me that she has always loved grandpa and that grandpa was the only man she had ever been married to. Grandma went on to tell me that Grandpa was the man in the pictures with her on their wedding day." Hermione said as she took a deep breath.

"You see my grandparents married young and a year and a half into there marriage they had my Aunt but my grandma had some complications so my grandpa took some time off from work care for grandma and my baby aunt. But what he didn't know was that a coworker had lost everything his wife, his children and had just entered into a dark place and felt he had nothing else left to live for.

The day grandpa returned to work his coworker entered into a even deeper depression and felt he had nothing left to live for so he strapped on a bomb onto himself and went into the steal factory and with all the heat and furnaces caused the place to blow up with such force that my grandpa was blown from the back office and though the office's only window and landed into a tree. But the heat and flames from the explosion had burned and melted over 95% of his skin.

For the months to come grandpa was on death doors and my grandma became a single parent trying to raising my new born aunt and going back and forth to the hospital where she couldn't even touch her own husband because of how badly burnt he was. Because he was so badly burnt and injured the doctors had to place him into a drug induced coma to allow them to treat him and allow his body time to heal. While he was in a coma the doctors treated his burns, gave him skin graphs, donor skin, and did surgery to removed infected dead skin.

When he woke he was still in so much pain and would be in pain for months to come. But what was even worse he didn't even recognize him self because the doctors hadn't even been able to start the reconstruction of his face, or even parts of his limbs.

When grandpa left the hospital he would still have to have many more surgeries later in his life but the one thing the doctors made clear was that grandpa and my grandma would more then likely never be able to have any more children due the severity of his burn, and injuries.

For the next 10 years my grandma and grandpa would go on living there lives and helping my aunt through difficult times in her education while grandpa would continue to have many more surgeries.

It was round that time when my grandma said she felt a bit under the weather, my aunt had been sick, my grandpa had been sick so she thought she had caught the same thing so she went to the doctors and he sent her home on bed rest for days she was sick then one day she was so sick that grandpa took her to the hospital. The doctors there told her that she was pregnant and that she would have to be on bed rest for a while. Grandma was so shock that she demand that the doctor rerun the test. When it came back the same she and grandpa were over joyed and happy for the unexpected gift. Then on August 22 my mother was born.

As she told me the whole story I started to understand why she was telling me this but I needed for her to tell me.

"After grandma told me the truth grandpa and I became vary close I never saw him as a scarred man I only saw him as grandpa. I am just so scared of losing that connection with him Harry. I want him to love you as his grandson as much as he loves me. I want him to see all the wonderful things I see in you." Hermione said as she looked up at me and I could see all her fears of loosing her grandpa because she got married so young.

"I thought you were afraid of telling them you're a witch." Harry said as he looked at his wife wondering where the part of her being a witch and telling them had her concerned.

"It is but it would be much worse if I were to loose my grandpa because I got married so young, it wouldn't matter if I told them I am a witch or not if the first thing I tell them and they reject me and you." Hermione said as she looked up into my eyes.

Soon after Hermione made her feeling known we returned to the table as Dan and Jane were still picking at there meal waiting for us to return. While we sat and finished our food I thought about everything about what Hermione had said.

'Her love for her grandparents was strong but most of all she wanted them to love me as much as her mother and father love me.' Harry thought to himself as they all made there way to the car to head out to Hermione's grandparents place. For the whole two hour car ride it remained unusually silent as Dan drove, Jane and Hermione both had this out in another world look in there eyes as my thoughts centered around the all of the information that Hermione had just given me about her family.

As Dan drove I noticed that we had turned down this long dirt road that seemed to twist and turn. When I looked over at Hermione I could see excitement and then a sudden hit of reality returning when I touched her hand. Soon the car came to a stop in front of this big beautiful house with this long wrap round deck. There were no words that I could use to describe this house other then beautiful. It was this two floor house that seemed to be just open with space and a deck that was inviting for everyone to come on to. As Dan and Hermione's mom Jane was the first to get out of the car. Hermione and my self were soon to follow with Dan behind us. We followed Jane up the steps of the wooden deck and I soon found my self in the back of the house were Jane's parents were sitting at.

As soon as I heard the words Grandpa come out of Hermione's mouth no sooner did I see her leaping into this mans arms giving him one of her famous Hermione hugs followed by Jane and her mother hugging.

With everyone hugging I soon heard Hermione clearing her throat to get her grandma's attention.

"Grandma, Grandpa there is someone I would like you to meet." Hermione said as she stepped over to me and took my hand.

"Grandma, Grandpa this is Harry my Husband." Hermione said as silence filled the outdoor deck.


	16. Authro's Note

Hi everyone,

I would like to give everyone a quick update on what it going on. With the help of my bata I am re working the Chapter of Dreams Return since I received so many bad PM's about that chapter and will also be posting a new chapter that day to. Also I need to inform everyone that until after July 6, 2009 my updates are going to be a bit slower due to some vary important news.

As of February 21, 2009 my boyfriend and I have announced our engaged to be married and are vary busy planning a summer wedding for June 19, 2009.

And for thought's who are religious please pray for my Faiences grandpa we pushed up the wedding from 2010 due to him taking a turn for the worse last week he suffers from Aultimers Disease and my Feionsay would like him to be there for when he gets married and see his only grandchild get married.

So that is Author Update!

Angelgirlfm

Angela Grandmother and the late Wade Grandfather with there daughter Patricia announce the engagement of Angela. B to Ryan on February 21, 2009 to be wedded on June 19, 2009 as they are joined by god in his _covenant_of marriage.

Please join us as we witness this union.


	17. Dreams Return Part 2

**Hay everyone thank you all for your words of encouragement while Ryan and I go though a lot of the things with his grandfather. I am happy to say that he stable and is not advancing. But there have been some really serous things going on at the same time. As many of you are aware of I am a one on one aide and 3 1/2 weeks ago my one on one was diagnosed with testicular cancer at the age of 22. So those of use who are religious please please pray for him. On better news the wedding plans are moving forward and Ryan and I have started the count down towards Wedding Day. 60 Days more left until June 19, 2009. I have plans to upload some of the wedding day pictures of it all! So many of use can share in my wedding day... Trust me the story behind just getting there is funny, sad, joy and just an over whelming story an I hope to bring as many of use along for the ride! **

**I also would like to make a quick note to those who made comets about the spelling and grammar my bata is all better and she went over it with a fine tooth comb and fixed it up.  
**

**Now on with the story!  
**

**Same day****  
**

I looked at everyone looking at me and I knew that this was not how I shouldn't be telling them but it's just how they came out. "Grandma, Grandpa there is someone I would like use to meet. Grandma, Grandpa this is Harry my husband." and there shocked stunned faces.

Silence filled the outdoor deck as they all looked at me to Harry then back to me.

"Hermione honey don't you mean boyfriend?" Grandma asked as she looked at me and then to Harry.

"No I do mean husband Harry and I were married last night." I said as I looked to my grandpa but I could tell that he was not happy as of this moment. I watched him take a few calming breaths only to close his eyes.

"Hermione Jane I wish to speak to you." Grandpa said as I watched him turn around and head inside. I followed him into the house and into his office as I found him sitting on the far wall couch looking down at his hands.

"Are you Pregnant Hermione Jane?" Grandpa asked as he looked up at me with concern written all over his face.

"No." I said with out missing a beat as he looked up at me "Then why in gods name would you marry the first man you ever dated?" Grandpa asked me with concern and worried that I was making a mistake by marrying Harry.

"He's not the first guy grandpa he's the 3rd and the only man I have ever been so sure about in my life." I said as I knelt down and took his hands in mine.

"I love Harry. I love Harry with my whole heart that I never want to be without him. I don't care if I only have a year or we live to be 100 as long as I have Harry by my side." I said to Grandpa as the tears started to flow down my face as I looked at him hoping to show him how much love I have for Harry.

"Then why now?" Grandpa asked as he looked at me as he pat the seat next to him as I sat down next to him, "Why couldn't you wait until next year or even a few years after you have finished school?" Grandpa asked me with valid concern about my future and my education.

"In the beginning it was going to be like that." I said as I looked down at my hands, "But things happened that were out of our control, things that concern Harry and we decided that it was better to be married now then wait or even be to late at our happiness." I said as I looked up at my grandpa hoping that he wouldn't push further as to why Harry and I got married yesterday.

"If things are better at the end of the school year Harry and I have plans to have another wedding where we will invite all of our friends and family to." I said hopping to make grandpa happy that Harry and I will be having a real wedding that all of our family members will be able to attend and share in our joy." I explained looking at my grandfather with joy hopping that he would understand that this was what was best for them.

"Hermione I hope your right." Grandpa said to me as he got up to leave the room. As I watched him I could see how concerned he was about Harry and me getting married.

As I walked out of the room I could see Harry's face and I knew he some how knew what grandpa and I talked about his face said it all.

As the day went on I watched Harry as I looked over at all my family as they asked Harry thousands of questions from what were his grades at school to what did he plan on doing after he graduated from school but the questions went south when grandma went for the big one and asked how did his parents feel about him getting married so young. Harry's response that he didn't know because he never got to really know them because they were murdered when he was just a baby kind of threw them for a loop and everyone knew it was time to lay off the questions. I was a bit surprised that it took them that long to get to that question but then I think they were kind of being nice to him in a way.

As night started to fall I knew Harry and my sleeping arrangements were going to be coming up soon and I was not going to back down on them. Harry and I were married and had every right to be sleeping together regardless of the fact that they didn't get to be there.

"Night Grandma, Night Grandpa." I said as I hugged and kissed them good night as I took Harry's hand in mine as we made our way down to the bedroom. I opened the door and we made our way into the room I took a big sigh of relief as no one said anything so far as I looked over at Harry who looked like he would rather be taking on the Dark Lord then take on my grandparents for one more minute.

"Harry, Harry are you all right?" I asked as he looked like he was in some form of a trance as he just kept on staring straight a head of him never once blinking.

"The, the questions, the questions Hermione one right after another never ending." Harry said as he took a few breaths, "Do I expect you to work and raise children do I expect you to quite your job and stay at home with our children or do I expect you to work and raise a family, Hermione I love you but we just said I do don't they know that?" Harry said as he looked up at me but I knew from his eyes he still loved me but the begging in them to not have him go back out there were screaming in his eyes.

"I love you Harry you know that." I said to him as he sat down on the bed.

"Yeah I know." Harry said as he started to unbutton his shirt when the door to our room suddenly opened with my grandmother and a large stack of towels in her arms.

"I thought that since you and Harry were now married and sharing a room you might need some extra towels." Grandma said as she looked over at Harry's half button half unbuttoned shirt sitting on the bed as I stood up and took them from her and thanked her and for Harry's sake rushed her out of the room locking the door behind her.

"Sorry about that." I said as I returned to the task at hand relaxing my husband from a day of questioning that would make any military happy if they were interrogating a dangerous hostage instead of my new husband.

"You know there going to be back next time and it won't be about towel's." Harry said as he began to shake with the thoughts of what could come.

"Harry the door is locked an no one is going to be coming in." I said as I watched him get ready for bed.


	18. Authors Wedding Less the 48 Hours Away!

Hay everyone sorry I have not been able to update!!! But I am just less then 48 hours away from my wedding day and it has been a busy past couple of months!! But in just a few short hours I will be a Mrs. !!!! Yeahooo! I can't wait!!! I have dreamt of Mr. Wright for the past 25 years and he is here now!!!

So if you see a clock in and it says 7pm please say a prayer for me and my Mr. Wright as we are exchanging our wedding vows.

I wont be home 72 hours and then I hope to be able to update the story really really soon! I just want to review the chapter that I got back from my Bata reader! That's a big thing for me!!

Thanks

Angelgirlfm Soon to Be Mrs. Angelgirlfm


	19. Hermione's Point of View

Hi everyone I am back and here is a new update!!! I would like to take this time and Thank a MILLION times over my wonderful Bata Jupiter who went thought this update with a fine tooth comb to make sure it was perfect!!

I also would like to say that since I went away that my wonderful bata was able to get a head in this story so expect to see a few more updates. I am still only able to write 2 times a week since school reopened and with my husbands Fireman Dept. commitments plus him and I have town day that the fire department is a part of so I am a busy busy wife...

Oh as for the cruse!!! SICK SICK SICK!! That is all I can say about it... Its to painful of a memory!!

Thanks

Mrs. Angelgirlfm

An thank you again JUPITER your the BEST EVER!!!

**Next Day Hermione's Point of View**

The next day I woke up with Harry in my arms when I heard the commotion going on outside of the bedroom my grandmother was one the phone with someone talking about how they were going to deal with my marriage to Harry.

I looked over and could see how peaceful Harry was sleeping but Harry wasn't always like this. Last night was one of the toughest nights we ever had. What ever Harry had been dreaming about had really caused him to toss and turn for hours last night but right now he was peaceful you could never tell that he had a rough night.

Getting up I grabbed my robe and headed out the door to hear everyone's voice my mother, father, grandmother, grandpa and even my Aunt Maryanne was there since I knew she was out for the day yesterday and was probably just got the news of my marriage to Harry this morning from either my mom or my grandmother.

I listened to my mother and Aunt Maryanne talk about Harry and I getting married suddenly would look so scandals for our family.

"I just can't believe that she is married and not even out of High School," Maryanne said as she sat down on the couch to do her morning puzzle as she looked over at her sister Jane.

"And are you sure that she's not pregnant?" Maryanne asked as she looked up at Jane.

"Yes when Hermione and Harry got married Hermione was not pregnant." Jane stated to her sister, "As a matter of fact Dan and I know that for sure." Jane said proudly.

"OK, OK, OK, Enough about Hermione if she is or isn't pregnant, did you hear Harry screaming last night, It sounded like he was being tortured. When I went to check on them to make sure that Hermione was ok I found there door locked." Wade said as he looked at everyone.

"I didn't hear anything." Maryanne said as she looked up from her puzzle while everyone looked at her not surprised.

"Maryanne you're my sister and I love you dearly but your ability to sleep though anything **ASTOUNDS** me, you have slept though, earth quakes, hurricanes, tornados, twisters, hail storms, and a cow being tossed in a hurricane so you sleeping though Harry's screaming doesn't surprise me the leased bit." Jane said as she shook her head.

"Well the door being locked I can't blame them after everyone reacted to them getting married." Dan said as he looked at everyone around the table. "Maryanne really slept though all of those things?" Dan asked looking over at Jane in amazement at her sister's ability to sleep thought things.

"Oh yes and then some." Jane said as she looked over at her parents, "And I am not surprised that you found there door locked use weren't really all that welcoming Harry into the family use were more like MP interrogating someone who has committed a national crime agents the crown. The MP's would have been proud of use two." Jane said as she took a sip of her tea.

"Can you blame us, one minute she is going to a private school doing so well about to graduate at the top of her class, look at last year she couldn't make it home due to all of her class work, then this year we're told that she will be coming home this summer and then the next thing we know she's here but she's not alone, she's married, and the only reason she could give us is that she's in love." Wade said as he looked around the room to see some people agreeing with him.

"But don't you think that they had a good enough reasons to get married and don't you think that there grown up enough to make there own, as you have all said Hermione has all ways made good choices though out her whole life and for the first time in her life she hasn't confided in everyone she went to us and we were happy to agree and thought it was all for the best and there reasons satisfied us." Jane said as she looked around the room.

As I listened to their conversations I could hear how my mother and father were defending Harry and my marriage. I could barely stand my family talking about us in such a manner.

As I listened more and more I couldn't believe my family but suddenly my thoughts were interrupted when my vision was blurred and my surroundings suddenly changed. I was outside of my grandparent's home and it was suddenly burning to the ground!!

I found my self running towards the fire as I felt the flames getting hotter and hotter, I used my wand and flung open the door to find my self surrounded by dead bodies.

Fear gripped me as I looked at the face of a man dressed in dark robes as he apparated away. Death Eaters. Death Eaters came and attacked my family's home.

The vision started to fade and I found my self back in my time only to be jolted back by Harry's screams and suddenly being apparated away. Reappearing my family went running towards our room. I watched as my mother comfort Harry only to feel Harry looking at me but my eyes weren't looking back at him. They were focused on what I was seeing out side our bedroom window the Hogwarts School Grounds. We were back at Hogwarts!!!!


	20. Hermione's Point of View Part 2

Hi everyone I hope everyone is having a good weekend and a good start of the week so I hope this brightens everyone's start of the week.

Angelgirlfm

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, we were just right out side on the Hogwarts school grounds, I could see the castle right out side our bedroom window. I thought as I looked over at my husband who couldn't take his eyes off of me but when I looked into them I could see there blank stare off some where but his voice I could hear.

"I am so sorry; I thought I was just keeping everyone safe." Harry's voice kept on repeating over and over again.

"Tell me what happened?" I asked Harry knowing that using my voice wasn't going to get threw to him.

"It was so, so dark and then there was fire everywhere, I couldn't find everyone so I tried to get everyone to safety." Harry's voice said as his eyes started to show some life back into them.

I closed my eyes and could see the images flood back into my memory as I closed my eyes. I could see the Death Eaters as they attacked my grandparent's house, the fire burning as the death eaters became angrier as they couldn't find what ever it was they were looking for as they destroyed everything around them.

"I didn't even get a warning my scar didn't burn Voldermort wasn't even with them." Harry's voice said as he narrated the images as they played in my mind like a movie.

I watched I couldn't see any of the Death Eaters faces but none of them were Lord Voldermort, there was evil all around in this dream but Lord Voldermort was no ware to be found.

I opened my eyes only to find Harry still gone far off in the distance and my family still in shock at their new surroundings.

"Where are we, what is going on here?" Grandpa said in an angry voice that could bring chills down anyone's spine.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance in answering that, you and your house is currently sitting on the school grounds of Hogwarts." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Harry.

"Hogwarts what's a Hogwarts, some sort of disease?" Maryanne said as she looked out the window only to see some sort of three headed thing flying past the window.

"No it is a school that Harry and I both attend." I said to my Aunt as I looked back at Professor Dumbledore.

"I know why you are here but its going to be complicated getting your family back to the Muggle world because has Harry as cast a powerful protection spell around you and you're family that as seemed to have brought you and your family to the only place he has ever known to be truly safe here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said answering my first question.

"Transported for our safety what kind of transportation system transports a family and their HOUSE?" I heard my Grandma yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I have heard of family's being transported for there safety but never the family, there belongings and there HOUSE being transported for their safety." Grandma continued on shouting.

"Yes I understand your situation but you have to understand that these are unusual circumstances for your safety." Dumbledore said as he looked over to me and Harry.

"Mr. Potter as hard as it is I need to know what it is that you saw." Dumbledore said as he tapped his wand agents Harry's forehead as they dark images projected up agents the wall as the burning images became clear as soon as my hand touched Harry's shoulder. My grandmother's house was burning as the Death Eaters attacked their place. Soon the images were gone and it was then I knew why Harry transported us all to Hogwarts it was the only safe place he knew that could protect his family.

"That is correct Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said as he looked over at Hermione, "Yes I know." Dumbledore said as he looked around the room.

"Ok Mr. Fortuneteller if you know so much then tell us how we going to get our home back home." Grandma said as she looked around at the rest of her family like she didn't even know them.

"I am afraid I have nothing to do with that or even have the ability to transport you back to the muggle world." Dumbledore said as he delivered the hard news to the muggle family that they were going to be living in a world they know little to nothing about.

"What do you mean you don't have the ability to send us back?" Grandma said as the news started to sink in that they were going to be here for a while.

"I am afraid the kind of spell that was used was a combination of a protection and hiding spell, old magic the only one that can send you back is Mr. Potter himself when he feels the threat has passed that caused him to tap into old magic to protect you. The only reason I am able to even see that you are even here is that Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter has a level of trust in me that allows me to even know that you are even here on Hogwarts school grounds." Dumbledore said as he tried to move the conversation along.

"So us and our house is stuck here." Grandma said as she looked at me and then Harry the cause of her being here.

"I am afraid so, Hermione I know that there has been a lot of changes I think it is best that you take your family down to the Hospital wing and see Madame Pomfrey to have a quick look over while I speak to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said as Hermione started to show her family the way to the Hogwarts Castle.

"You haven't spoken a word since I got here." Dumbledore said as he looked at Harry with sympathy.

"What is wrong with me?" was the only words Harry was able to mutter as the shock slowly started to ware off.

"Nothing but there is something you need to read before you re-enter into the Wizarding World." Dumbledore said as the letter form Ron appeared into his hand.

Handing it over to Harry, Dumbledore watched as the many emotions crossed Harry's face as he read Ron's letter and then the attachment of the Daily Prophet Headlining news.

"Hermione is going to kill them and then go murder the Daily Prophet and Rita Skeeter she's one dead bug if Hermione gets her hands on her." Harry said as he crumbled the parchment in his hands.

**Hospital Wing**

I showed my family the way to the hospital wing but in between the walk I made time to give them a tinny tour along the way showing them the fields where all of the sports take place, the great hall, some of our class rooms though the years, I could tell that my grandmother was not too thrilled about just learning now that her only grandchild is a witch along the way the even got a first hand experience with the moving stair case, that didn't go over so good with my Aunt Maryanne I thought as I told them about all of the different things we learn here at Hogwarts.

When we made it to the Hospital wing Madame Pomfrey was waiting for us to arrive it was like she knew we were on our way.

Madame Pomfrey quickly looked over my family as she gave each of them a clean bill of health that no body part had been reattached to the wrong area.

Then she came to me and that is when I knew the real reason why Dumbledore had sent us here something was happening to me.

"I think you should come with me dear." Pomfrey said as she took my hand and lead me behind the silencing curtain before my family could protest.

"I know about your dreams and I know you have been experiencing other things but I must warn you that it is going to get worse before it gets better as the time pool gets bigger the bigger the pull you will feel." Madame Pomfrey said to me as she looked at me.

Suddenly I watched her perform a few charms as I watched one of the charms show half pink and half blue all in one bubble and there I was lost.

"Just as I thought the pool is getting bigger and now the charms are showing the pull on you. You and Mr. Potter must be ready for anything to come." Madame Pomfrey said as she looked at me and handed me piece of paper. Opening it up I found the name of an author and a book title The History of Time by Merlin A book by Merlin himself.

Heading out from behind the curtain I found my family waiting there for me with worried looks on there face.

"Are you ok?" My grandmother asked as she looked at me with a panic look on her face as she came over to give me a hug.

"Oh I'm fine a check up is a lot different for a witch or a wizard then it is for a muggle its more of a quick look over for a muggle but for a witch or a wizard she has to check to make sure that there power hasn't been switched or unbalanced because that could become dangerous for us or even other people." I explained to them as we headed out back to the house.

When we got back I found Harry standing there waiting there to talk to me. Standing there I could see that he wasn't all that happy and the emotions he was giving off I could see that he was worried about how I was going to react.

Walking up to me Harry handed me two pieces of parchment paper one of them was from Ron and the second was the front page of the Daily Prophet declaring that Harry and I were expecting written by Rita Skeeter and apparently she had talked to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Skeeter was one dead bug when I get through with her but one thing at a time first I have to go and find this book and read up on what ever it was that was happening to us.


	21. Meet the Weasley's

Hi everyone I AM BACK an here is a good update since I have been gone so long. To make a long story short there has been a lot going on.

1. My old computer went down the toilet an almost taking my wedding photo's with it. But the guys at Geek Squad Saved not only my wedding pictures but also all of my chapters an I was able to send it off to my Bata who went over it an just while I was eating dinner sent it back to me just a few hours ago today. SO I am now updating!!!

2. My husband has been doing a lot of work with the Fire department lately an that to has kept me vary vary busy. But luckily I had a note pad and a pen with me so I have been able to write while I wait for him or the fire department woman's group. meeting to start. There have been a lot of fires where we are and even quite a few home alarms.

The Christmas Holidays were great an that is when my Husband surprised me with my new Laptop. So that is how I am updating today with. My Brand NEW LAPTOP.

Hope everyone's Holiday brake was wonderful.

And now on with the story!!

Mrs. Angelgirlfm

**Hermione's View  
**

I spent the rest of the day telling my grandparents and my Aunt all about Hogwarts and what witches and wizards really are and like any other muggles they had lots of questions but never once did they not show us nothing but love.

So now I am spending today by myself in the Library looking for this book that Madame Pomfrey wanted me to read. Looking though all of the books filed under the Author Merlin I found he had written a whole series of books cataloged under his name. As I flipped though all of the titles I found the one I was looking for filled at the top shelf all the way in the back covered in dust. As I blew away the dust and cob webs I opened the book to see all the chapters History of Time Travel, How to Time Travel, Time Travelers Who have visited me. As I flipped thought the pages I suddenly stopped at a familiar name. HARRY POTTER…

This chapter is dictated to the time travelers that I have met. But one of them in particular has stood out through out all of my visitors though out my life time and his name was Harry Potter. When I meet Mr. Potter the moment you looked into his eyes you could see the depth of his pain in his eyes.

When I meet Harry Potter he had traveled back into my time with his expecting wife trying to stop a dark lord form his time from putting an end to all magic in his time.

As soon as the words processed into her brain Hermione felt her hands go down to her belly as she slowly rubbed her hands over her belly as she continued on as she watched the words change all over again as they changed.

When we met he traveled back in time with his wife trying to stop a dark lord of his time from putting an end to magic of his time.

Sadden Hermione knew that there must be something going on with this chapter of there life.

"There is more to this story but it has yet to be written Mrs. Potter," Professor Dumbledore said as he walked up behind me.

"Harry and I time travel?" I asked Professor Dumbledore as I looked up at him as shock started to settle in.

"Yes, Voldermort has broken into the ministry of magic and stole the other half a twin time turner."

"A twin time turner." I said in shock as my many hours of reading a head of many of my classmates were really starting to pay off.

"There are a vary rare magical device that has the ability to find one another though out time no matter how far apart they are, the further they are apart the stronger the time echo and pull they have for one another until they are together again in the same time period." I said as Professor Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Fifty Points for Gryffindor if school was in session Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said as he sat down next to me. "Mrs. Potter you and Mr. Potter have a vary seriously hard road ahead of yourselves as time pulls you back you face hard roads with little to no help and a even harder road with the history of magic in both of your hands. Things can go one or two different ways, one way is magic is free and alive another is where magic is barely alive and enslaved to a dark vision of one person.

"How much longer do Harry and I have to prepare before we are pulled back in time?" I asked Professor Dumbledore as I looked at him for answers so we can be prepared.

"I am afraid there is no set time in this but the pull of the time there is no set time, I am afraid that as long as you are aware you can prepare as best as you can in the here and now." Dumbledore said as he started to get up and leave.

"The best thing you can do in the now is talk and prepare Mr. Potter in the here an now." Dumbledore said as he headed out of the library.

I knew what I had to do with this book I had to start to prepare Harry for what was about to come, as I packed up my things I made my way back to my grandmothers place out on the Hogwarts lawn as I thought of all the normal things Harry and I would be doing if this was anything but a normal school year for us. Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Neville, would all about to be heading out to the Weasley's place before the school year started. Now I am sure that this would be the best thing for us. Harry needs the normal to prepare him for what is about to come. Time traveling and saving magic itself from an evil monster.

Heading into the house I could see my parents and my grandparents sitting around sipping tea and for some reason I just knew where Harry was in the bedroom right where I left him in our bedroom. I walked in and I could see him going over things writing things down, scratching things out just trying to make sense of things that were going on in his mind.

"Harry, Harry." I said as I walked up to him trying to calm him down.

"What is going on with me I have memories that I don't even remember doing." Harry said as he looked up at Hermione.

"I know so do I and there is a reason for it. Harry Voldermort broke into the Ministry of Magic he stole a time turner and is trying to destroy the history of magic itself." Hermione said as she took his hand into his as she looked down at him with all the love she had for him.

"Destroy the history of magic with a time turner?" Harry asked trying to make sense of the new information that he was getting.

"When Voldermort broke into the Ministry of Magic Voldermort stole the time turner to go back in time and change the history of magic. But what he didn't know about that particulate time turner he stole has an identical twin and no matter where one twin is in time they call out to each other drawing each other back together once more no matter how far apart in time they are. They have created a time echo until they are brought back together in the same time." Hermione said as she explained to Harry what was going on.

"And I bet there is more isn't there." Harry said knowing that things in their life were never as simple as rejoining simple time turners.

Nodding her head Hermione pulled out the book she had been told to look for at the library handing it over to Harry he just looked at.

"It's a book you own plenty of them." Harry said until he followed Hermione's hand as she opened the book marked section in the book a pointed to the chapter title.

"Harry Potter." Harry said as he read the Title of the chapter. "Ok so another person has written another book on me why does that surprises you?" Harry asked as he looked up at Hermione.

"Its not that someone has written a book on you or even a chapter it's Who has written a chapter on you." Hermione said as she closed the book and pointed to the author of the book.

"Merlin." Harry said as he did a double take on the author of the book.

"How has Merlin a great wizard that I have never met written a book about me when I have never met him?" Harry asked as he was thrown for a loop.

"That is because we are going to meet him we are going to be going back in time Harry that is what we are being prepared to do. That is why we have so many memories that we don't even remember doing. That is why we are here. That is why we have to go to the Weasley's tomorrow and start preparing Ron and the others for what is about to come because if what I am feeling is correct it is going to trickle down and affect them too and not just us."

"OK, I think its time to go and prepare your family to meet the Weasley's." Harry said as he took my hand and lead me to the living room as we spent the rest of that day preparing Hermione's family to meeting the Weasley family and the brood of Weasley's.

**Harry's Point of View**

Yesterday Hermione and I spent the greater part of the rest of the day explaining to the Grangers and Hermione's grandparents about the Weasley family and pointing out who they all were Dan and Jane didn't understand why until they realized that the list didn't seem to end at just 3 or even 4 that there were 7 Weasley Children and 2 Weasley parents and all of those children belonged to Molly and Author Weasley.

After the shock wore off we told them everything we could to get them ready for tomorrow's big trip to the Weasley home.

We also warned them about the twins joke shop and that they were not to take anything from the twins no matter what Hermione didn't need one of them turning purple or worse yet a frog for 48 hours. That wouldn't go over so good with Hermione's grandparents no matter how well they were taking us being magical.

Morning came too soon in my book as Hermione and I prepared for the journey ahead of us to the Weasley Hollow. Hermione spent the time telling her family stories about the twins and there ever growing shop of ideas on how to get kids out of class such as there famous puking patties or even there boil candy that they used on Fletch the grounds keeper in their 5th year.

Dan thought that they were the ever so tricksters of they wizarding world while Hermione's mom and grandparents felt that there games were dangerous and even harmful to others candies making people sick or even grow boils they were almost appalled by the thought.

Soon we were at the Weasley home as I found my self stopping in my tracks at the booming sound of Molly Weasley's voice.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF TO YOUR FAMILY HAVEN'T YOU LEARNED ANYTHING WHILE IN HOGWARTS, YOU STILL HAVE 2 YEARS LEFT AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YOUR 6TH YEAR HOW DO YOU PLAN ON STARTING IN YOUR CONDITION?" Molly was screaming at the top of her lungs at the only person Harry could think of would be Ginny who still has 2 years to go in Hogwarts.

"Ok what in the world is going on in there?" Hermione asked looking at me while in total puzzlement at the sound of Molly's booming voice being heard all the way outside.

"I don't know but from the sound of it Ginny is in some major hot water." Harry said as he took Hermione's hand as they walked with the rest of the family towards the Burro. Walking up to the front door about to lift his hand to knock on the door Harry's arm was stopped in mid air with the apparition.

"Hiya Harry you don't want to go in there mum is off her rocker with the news that Ginny just gave her." George said as he let go of Harry's hand.

"And I also believe that congratulations are in order for you and Hermione I believe." Fred said as he looked at Hermione. "See I told you George you owe me." Fred said as he took one last look over Hermione.

"Daily Prophet told you, you can't trust them." Fred said as George handed him a stack of coins.

"Ok, so what is going on?" Harry asked as he looked over at the twins blocking there entrance to the Weasley's home.

"Well all we know is that it started early in the morning after Neville Longbottom showed up saying he needed to talk to Ginny, then soon after they came down saying they needed to talk to mum alone and that is when the screaming and the yelling and the barely coherent words started so it's hard to say what is going on." Fred said as he turned to his twin.

"So then mum kicked us all out and no one has been able to get in the house except for dad who came home about an hour ago but we haven't heard a word from dad it has just mainly been mum going off her rocker." George said as he looked over at his twin.

"So then where is everybody at?" Harry asked as he shook his head at all the chaos going on.

"Well why don't you come over to the quidditch field then." As the twins images suddenly disappeared as a puff of smoke appeared as a set of double WW appeared and popped into a set of fireworks.

Heading behind the house Harry found the twins all laughing and rolling around on the ground as they looked over at Harry and Hermione there guests approaching them.

"So how do you like it Harry vary realistic holograms of ourselves." Fred said "triggered by someone triggering it when they walk up to a cretin point." George said as he laughed at their new gadget that they will be selling at their store.

"Hey Harry." Ron shouted as he flew over on his broom as he landed in front of his brothers, "When did you get here?" Ron asked as he looked over at Harry, Hermione and the rest of the group that came with them.

"We just got here and apparently we fell for one of your brothers new gag toys." Hermione said as she looked over at the twins.

"Ron, Fred, and George I would like to introduce you to my mum, dad, and my grandparents." Hermione said as she pointed out the new people that Ron and the rest of the Weasley's were meeting.

As everyone one started to settle down until they were allowed in Dan, Jane, Terry and Wade settled down for a lesson in Quidditch.

Hours later after a table and lunch made a sudden appearance their attention was drawn to when Author Weasley came out with his head hanging low.

"Your mother will like you to come in all of you as he looked up at the strangers in his yard and turned around and headed on in.

Heading in they found Molly sitting on her chair crying and wiping her tears with a handkerchief.

"Umm Harry, Hermione, Guest, Ron, Fred George I am going to need your help setting up for ah ah Wedding set for this afternoon." Molly said as she started a full fledge out crying.

"Ok she has gone off her rocker now?" Fred asked as he looked over at his family.

"Uh just who is getting married?" Ron asked as he looked over at the rest of his family and only could see that Ginny was the only one missing from the group.

"Ginny is getting married." Author said as he spoke for Molly as she was in no condition to answer there questions.

"To who?" George asked now in total shock that his little sister is one getting married way before them and even before she was even out of Hogwarts.

"To Neville Longbottom, the father of her unborn child."


	22. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

This is a quick note from the Author. I am currently working on a chapter that I would like to have you the readers advice on. SO I have started a pole that is in my profile that you can click on and vote.

Below is the pole sample is so please go and vote an help guide me on what direction I am going to be taking this story. I would like to hear from more of the readers I love your PM message and everything that you the readers have sent me. Lately I have been surprised at where this has been going. I thought with all my pre planning that this was going to be something quick and simple to gain experience in writing but this story alone as turned into a life of its own and gone in so many new directions that I now need the readers advice.

I would also like to thank the readers for there continuing support in reading and reviewing your reviews helps encourage me along in this process of writing.

Thank you all again.

Angelgirlfm

Sample Pole

What gender should Ginny's baby be??

A. Boy

B. Girl


	23. Ginny's Diary

Dear Readers,

Well this is just another quick note from the Author. AS I was planning on making this update to take place on Monday of next week I just sat down to look at my calendar to see where in the world would I have the time, I have 2 Fireman's Wife meetings, take the truck in for routine maintenance, Dinner with the in laws, my niece's birthday is coming up and I still have to go shopping for that (What do you get a 3 year old who just got everything she ever wanted for Christmas from everyone.) Work and school on top of all of that an in all of that craziness throw in some time with my husband and pray that his pager for a fire call does not go off like the last few times. I know that this is life but I don't want to go around kicking my self for not updating at the end of the week. Plus my Bata has 17 pages already that she is currently working on and I am going to soon have 30 more pages for her to Bata she is so SO SO going to hate me an my new computer. Its been a slow week for me this week but for my husband he currently is having my next week this week.

Please continue to read and review. The Poll will be open until the next update.

Sample Poll Question: What Gender should Ginny's baby be??

A: Boy

B: Girl

Thank You

Anglegirlfm

**Ginny's Diary**

"He's not coming I knew I should have realized that he wasn't coming the minute he left me that morning with a note on how to leave his house."

Ginny,

I love you and I am sorry that I can't be there for when you wake up but there is a family thing that I must take care of. Please follow my instructions go to the chandelier and pull the bottom

crystal and follow the secret chamber all the way out. I will contact you once I have made arrangement s.

Draco

It has now been 7 days since I told Draco that we were expecting a child together and now it's been getting harder and harder to hide it from my family and already now I have been caught once.

**2 Days after leaving Draco**

"Uhh, You just love making yourself known little one." Ginny said to herself as she lifted her head up only to look up and see a good friend standing there looking at her as she lifted her head from the toilet and patted her lower belly.

"Ginny." Neville said as he just stood there, "It wasn't locked, I am sorry." Neville said as he was about to turn to leave when he felt Ginny touch her hand.

"Neville wait." Ginny said as she guided him into her room.

"Please don't say anything to my family, I need to be the one to tell them." Ginny pleaded with her family friend.

"Did someone hurt you?" Neville asked with his eyes filled with concern for Ginny as his stomach churned at the thought of someone hurting Ginny.

"No, no he didn't hurt me." Ginny said as she looked at Neville as she saw relief cross his face when she told him that no one had hurt her.

"The father does he know?" Neville asked as he suddenly regretted asking such a private question, "I am sorry Ginny I shouldn't asked that." Neville said as he apologized for asking such a personal question.

"He knows and hasn't responded to any of my Owl's since I told him two days ago." Ginny answered as tears started to fill her eyes.

"Ginny I am so sorry." Neville said as he took her hand into his.

"Right now I have no clue on what to do, its getting harder and harder hiding this since every morning I get up and the minute I raise my head I throw up no matter what I do and I am just lucky it

was you that found me and not one of my brothers." Ginny said ever so grateful to have someone to talk to about what has been going on.

"Well you just happen to be talking to someone who knows a bit about what can help you I'll brew you up a couple of anti nausea drinks to help you take the edge off of your morning sickness that

may help you so you can come up with a way to talk to your family about what is going on." Neville said wanting to help Ginny in any way that he can.

Ginny may have never knew how much she hand been on his heart for years an now he finally found a way into her heart and into her life as long as she would have him.

**4 Days after leaving Draco**

Dear Diary,

It's been two days since Neville learned my secret and 4 days since Draco's last letter to me. Neville has been a big help since he knows so much about herbs and potions I could take to help me

just get though my day with out having my head in the toilet and hopefully keeping my condition a secret from my family until I hear from Draco. Everyday I write him a letter asking him for some

sort of update and telling him that it is becoming harder and harder for me to keep this a secret but each owl returns and the letter unopened.

Each day Neville brings me 3 bottles of herb drinks to drink and we take a walk around the burro and we talk and I find myself becoming more and more attracted to him but I know I could never

act on it now that I have more important things to worry about, I am about to become somebody's mum an I am not even out of Hogwarts yet.

Laying her pen down Ginny found herself pondering if she could see herself having a life with the father of her child or make herself a new life with her child and maybe someday a wizard

would come into her life and love her and her child just as much as their own. Placing her hand over her still flat stomach she knew that time was not on her side soon enough clothes won't

be able to hide her ever growing situation.

"Ginny can you come down here please." Molly called up the steps.

"Coming mum." Ginny called out as she closed her Diary and placed it up on her night stand coming back to it later after she finishes whatever it was that her mother needed her for.

Rushing down the stairs Ginny noticed Neville talking to Ron.

"Hey Neville how's it going?" Ginny asked as she looked at the friend who has been there to support her since finding out what she had been going through.

"Not bad Gram sent me over for my Quidditch lesson, and you never know I just may get up off the field." Neville said as he slipped his hand into his pocket to retrieve the items he

has been bringing to Ginny daily under the excuse that his grand wants him to socialize and have some sort of sport lessons to participate in sports next school term.

So he did the next best thing and asked his best friend to give him some lessons so he just might be able to try out for Quidditch next school term and not completely fall on his face in embarrassment.

"Ginny do you want to go out to practice with us?" Ron asked Ginny as they were making there way down to the Quidditch field.

"No sorry Ron I have some things to do." Ginny said as she felt Neville slip some things into her pocket that were heavy knowing right away what they were Ginny knew she had to somehow see what

her mother wanted and then somehow get upstairs. "I have to see what mum needed and then go back and finish what I was doing, maybe some other time." Ginny said as she headed off to find her mum.

It wasn't until later did I get the chance to spend sometime with Neville as mum was casting some healing charms on his scrapes and cuts from his practice with Ron.

"Neville what happened?" Ginny asked in shock as she looked at all of the charms her mother was casting.

"I hovered and crashed." Neville said as he looked up at Ginny's generally concerned face for his will being.

"Mum I can take over if you want me to." Ginny said as she held out her hand for the potion that Mrs. Weasley was spreading over Neville's wounds.

Handing over the potion over to Ginny she watched her daughter take an interest for the first time in a young mans wellbeing. Smiling to herself Mrs. Weasley handed over the potion to her daughter and left the

room giving the possible couple some time together. Looking over some of Neville's injuries she found some of them could be explained but not all of them could be explained by a simple fall off of a broom

onto the ground below.

"Ok that explains some of them but not all of them, and especially the scrapes all over you." Ginny said as she applied more of the potion.

"It was more like a hover, lost my grip and fell but my foot got caught on the broom and I hug up side down while the broom crashed into the bushes with me under it." Neville said as he winced as Ginny spread more onto his cuts.

"And your grandmother want you to try out a sport if I were her I would look into some sort of magical bubble to keep you safe not put you into more danger by having you try out for a sport." Ginny said in a sort of

exasperated voice at the thought of next term watching Neville try out for Quidditch when they returned to school.

"She says I need to become a more well rounded wizard like my father and mother were and not just spend all of my time with my plants out in the garden." Neville said as he watch Ginny apply the potion on the last of his wounds.

"It sounds like to me she is trying to turn you into your father and not have you be her grandson like you are." Ginny said as she caped the potion and looked over Neville's wounds.

"I know she means well but she is one stubborn woman and I love her too so I will try out, if I fail she will at least know I gave it my best effort and maybe then she will leave me to my plants." Neville said hopeful at

the thought but soon realized that he would then run out of a reason to see Ginny next year as she would be a mother and all he would have is his plants. "Ginny can we talk?" Neville asked as he adjusted his

sleeves back into place after Ginny finished treating his scrapes and cuts.

"Sure Neville why don't we take a walk." Ginny said as she caped the potion and placed it back into the medicine chest.

Soon they found them selves walking outside in silence until Neville found the right words ask Ginny.

"Have you heard any word lately from." Neville's words cut out not sure what to call the man who practically abandoned Ginny in her time of need.

"Nothing not a word." Ginny said as she noticed Neville's words being cut off "Still the same problem all of the owls have been returned." Ginny said as she looked up at Neville who seemed concern about her.

Knowing from the past that Neville would never really open up that much Ginny knew that he had something more on his mind other then if she heard anything from her baby's father.

"Why don't you tell me what is on your mind," Ginny said knowing she had to be straight forward with Neville in order to get him to open up to her.

"What's going to happen if he never comes back into your life?" Neville asked not sure how to ask her if he could be a part of her and the baby's life even though the child isn't his.

"I don't know I haven't really allowed myself to think about the fact that I might be raising my child on my own." Ginny said as Neville's question stopped her in her tracks for the

first time she thought about her baby's father never knowing his child. "Why do you want to know?" Ginny asked as she wondered what Neville was thinking about with his question Ginny

wondered about where Neville's question was leading.

"I would like to know if I could help in any way, even if it's just being there for you." Neville said as he looked down at his feet while they walked.

"This is just fine Neville what you are doing now is just fine for me." Ginny said as she tried to make eye contact with her ill confident friend.

The rest of the day went by in silence between us as I watched him steel glances at me every now and then.

**6 Days after leaving Draco**

Dear Diary,

Today it was just pure luck I haven't been caught by my mother or someone from the rest of my family since we are 4 to the house with Fred and George stopping by every now and then to

spend the day or even the night and today was an even closer then ever. Ron just stormed into the bathroom after I had just finished my morning dry heaves until the potion kicked in but

luck would have it my oblivious brother only noticed that I was in the bathroom and not that I had been sick. Neville came by to see me and his request was shocking to the least he asked

to be my baby's father if not by blood then in name.

"There is going to be a day when you wont be able to hide it and they are going to demand to know who the Father is." Neville said as he looked at me with such a seriousness that

I have never seen in him before.

"Yes and my child's father is going to be the one I tell them about." I defended to Neville about but one thing he made clear Draco was not answering my owls and time was not on

my side, everyday I was loosing room in my clothes and soon I was going to need to make an appointment with a medi witch to make sure everything was ok.

"Then let me be the child's father." Neville pleaded with me "If the baby's father steps up then I will happily step aside and let him be the father but if not the child needs someone to

look up to that will be here for them and someone who can be there for you when you need someone."

"Neville are you for getting that I grew up in a house of boys and was the only girl besides my mother?" I asked as I looked at him with a smile on my face for the first time in days.

"Oh yes one who cares about the bank and goblins, one who is caught up with the dragons, one who cares only about himself and advancing his career, two who like to play jokes

and then there is Ron who has his head up in the clouds thinking about quidditch I must commend you on your choices of male influences for your child." Neville said shocked at his out spoken ness.

"Well you have been thinking about this a lot haven't you, but there is one thing you have to understand this isn't playing house this is a real baby. A baby that once it is here can't go back or traded

in for some better model or even re-grown like some plant." I said looking at Neville to see how serous he was about his offer to help me raise my child.

"And I hope to someday to add more children maybe a few brothers or even sisters later on." he said with a smile on his face.

"Brothers and sisters wow hold the wands I just want to make it through this one alive and your already planning a whole quidditch team." I said in shock at how far ahead he was thinking to

his already blood children and just what would happen to his non blood child.

"Not a quidditch team just one or even two I have no plans to out do the Weasley family of 7." Neville said with a smile on his face.

"And what would happened to this child once you had your own blood child and your buzz with your own child teaching it how to be a great wizard or witch?" I cried out at the thought of my child being

abandoned by the man who they thought was there father.

"Nothing Ginny absolutely Nothing I would still make sure that our children felt no different in our family each child would be loved equally no favorites no partiality because one is not mine in blood." Neville said as

he took my hands to help calm me down from my hormonal ride that I just took. But one question still remained on my mind why was he doing this why was he helping me why was I so special that he was helping

me by being the father that this baby needed because my baby's own father didn't have the time of day to answer my owl.

"Why me, Neville why are you helping me like this why do you care so much about what happens to me and my child?" I asked between the tears.

"You may not know this Ginny but for years since the Yule Ball I have had eyes for you but you always had eyes for another Dean, Harry and even now Draco all men I could never compete withI was

never the athlete that my grandmother wanted me to be so I was never going to be one of those up in the sky on the broom sticks flying, I was always going to be the one on the ground in the dirt with my plants

saving people in the back ground with my herbs and potions. So I stood aside and I knew someday you may need somebody and I wanted to be that person you turned to the person who would hear you

out when you spoke." Neville said as he looked into my eyes and for once it wasn't clouded by a personal agenda it was true open honest love and concern for another person.

Fighting back my tears I asked the only remaining question "When do you want to tell them?" I asked confident for once that my life now had some sort of direction in it an

I could all most see a light in the distance.

"Tomorrow." Neville said as we hammered out the last of our plan to tell my family that Neville Longbottom was the father of my child.

Tomorrow was coming all to fast.


	24. Ginny's Diary Part 1

Hi everyone I hope everyone is doing good! Well that crazy week I knew was going to happen more then happen an I feel like I am so lucky that it is over with. So here is the update that I have been planning on for a few days. I hope that everyone enjoys it an also to let everyone know that I am planning and I hope to have it done once I get over some minor writers conflict to have a Valentines Day update before my husband plans on taking me out for Valentines day. Also the vote has ended an in the following chapters you will find out who won. Also I had about 8 write in votes for "Twins" and one for "Triplets" (Personal note OUCH) I am taking that into consideration. And please like always READ and REVIEW you the fan keep me going. Its because of use guys that I fight through the worst case of writers conflict ever known to man.  
Also I am going to let everyone know a head of time that my husband and I have to go to FL to see his grandfather who is not doing so well so there will be no updates from April 1, 2010 to April 12, 2010.  
Thanks  
Mrs. Angelgirlfm

**Day 7: Current Day No Word**

**Dear Diary,**

**It no longer matters that I have no longer haven't heard from Draco. Neville cares enough about me ,  
and my child that if Draco is a no show father that is fine with me. Today we have planes to tell my family that  
1. I am pregnant and  
2. That Neville is the father.**

**My only fear is that Neville is going to relie how much he is giving up so much by being the father of my child.**

**I watched from my bedroom window as I waited for Neville to arrived and right on time as always Neville aparated to my home.**

**Heading downstairs I met Neville at the door I watched as his eyes and could see the excitement in them as he took me into  
his arms as he whispered into to my ear, "Are you ready?" he asked as I looked at him for a sense of peace that everything is going to be ok.**

**Heading inside I found my mum in the kitchen, " Mum can you come into the living room with Dad and me, I need to talk to you and Dad?" I asked  
her as Neville brought dad into the living room.**

**With dad and mum sitting down Neville came and stood by me as he took my hand into his, I looked at him for a quick moment as I turned back to my family.**

**"****Please know that this was not a part of our plan but like most things in life, life doesn't always go according to any set plan." I said as I looked at Neville for help.**

**"****But change is good and as much as we would have liked this to have come much later in life, Ginny and I are looking at this as an early blessing.  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley Ginny and I are going to be parents." Neville said in a mouth full of words.**

**I watched as the room was completely quiet and mum and dad were just staring at me in complete silence. But that didn't last long for either of us  
as mum was about to blow her top.**

"**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR SELF TO YOUR FAMILY HAVENT YOU LEARNED ANYTHING WHILE IN HOGWARTS. YOU STILL HAVE 2 YEARS LEFT,  
AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T EVEN STARTED YOUR 6TH YEAR HOW DO YOU PLAN ON STARTING IN YOUR CONDITION? AND YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS???  
HOW COULD YOU ON YOUR LAST YEAR AT HOGWARTS AND FOR THE FACT THAT THE TWO OF YOU ISN'T EVEN MARRIED? HAVE EITHER ONE OF  
YOU THOUGHT OF THAT??? HAVE ANY ONE OF YOU THOUGHT ABOUT HOW THIS COULD EVEN AFFECTED YOUR FUTURES ETHER ONE OF YOU?" Molly shouted  
at both of them as they both stood there as Molly had her say.**

"**Molly." Author Weasley said as he stood by his wife placing his hands on his wife's shoulders, "At least they came and told us about it like grown ups,  
and as much as I am disappointed about the whole situation." Author said as he gave his only daughter a disappointing glare, "They came and told us  
about instead of running off, they did the somewhat mature thing in telling us." Author said as he tried to comfort his wife in this disappointing mess.**

**Looking at her husband for comfort as she took a couple of deep breaths as she looked to her husband for support, taking a deep breath she looked  
over at Neville and Ginny, "How far along are you and have you seen a medi witch?" Molly asked concerned about her only daughter and unborn grandchild.**

"**5 weeks along." Ginny answered truthfully as she looked at her mother whose eyes were filled with such disappointment.**

"**Good at least there is time to give you a decent wedding, Author send Dumbledore a owl and find out the if Ginny and Neville will be allowed to return to  
Hogwarts enlighten of Ginny's Condition and see if he is available to officiate the ceremony." Molly said as her mind went into planning mode.**

"**Since we only have a few days we will only have the time to get you a simple dress, and in light of things we are only going to have a few friends and family  
since there is no real time for a huge wedding." Molly said to Ginny as she went to her desk as started to write out letters to Bill, Charlie and Percy to Urgently  
return home tonight to be sent along with Dumbledore's letter.**

"**Author can you tell the others to come inside I need to have Fred and George to get started on the yard work." Molly said as she wrote out her last letter.**

"**Molly, you don't need to write to Harry or Hermione, they have already arrived." Author said as he headed outside to deliver disappointing news. **

**Wedding**

**Dear Diary,**

**It wasn't long before Bill, Charlie and Percy arrived as Author and Molly gave them the news while Neville went back home to bring back his  
Grandmother for the ceremony that will be held in just a few hours.**

**Ginny wrote in her diary as she looked up at the door to see the dress her mother had brought up to her earlier a simple set of dress robes  
with no real frills to them just something simple to wear to her own wedding. But something else was had been on her mind since he first  
appeared in her room. Neville who came up not long ago after he returned with his grandmother.**

"**I haven't asked you for much of anything, but I want to know who is that cowardly wizard who helped put you in this condition to fend for  
your self left you with no support to raise their child without them?" Neville asked with anger at the wizard for what he did.**

"**What good will that information do for you?" Ginny asked as she feared he was not backing out.**

"**Because any wizard who could do something like that to you is no wizard friend of mine." Neville said as he looked Ginny in the  
eyes with no fear about where his future lies.**

"**Draco, Draco Malfoy." Ginny said as she looked away from him in fear that he would be disgusted with who the blood father of  
her child was. Only to find the gentle touch of his hand bringing up her eyes to look into his.**

"**Did he put some cures on you?" Neville asked as he looked at her but not out of disgust, shock or fear but concern for  
her she found when she looked into Neville's eyes.**

**No**

**Swallowing for a quick moment he found himself scared for his next question he had to ask out of fear of what the  
answer could be, "Did he force himself onto you?" Neville asked as he did prayed for the right answer.**

**No**

"**A potion you don't know of?" Neville asked.**

**No**

"**Then how did it happen that got us together?" Neville asked puzzled at how this whole situation came to be.**

"**Last school year after winter break I found Draco sitting in the hallway on the ground. He asked me if I was there to mock him because his father was in Azkaban.  
The great Lucius Malfoy was in jail for being a death eater. I told him no so then he made a couple of comments about Harry and I just sat there and when he was  
done we just talked. When we parted he called me Ginny. It went on like this for a few more weeks and then one night he asked to meet me up in the room of  
Requirement for dinner. We had a nice dinner and talked some more. After dinner he walked me back as far as the Gryffindor corridor. We talked about a lot of  
things he told me about his father and his family that his mother wasn't safe from Voldermort because of his Aunt and that even from prison his father still rules  
the family and still serves Voldermort. Draco even went on to tell me how Professor Snape is suppose to be looking out for him. When school ended for spring break  
he asked if he could write to me I told him yes. A few times he invited me over to his private chambers for dinner that night would be our first time, there were other  
nights to. At the end of July I found out that I was expecting and I told him and I haven't heard from him since he said he would be in contact but I haven't heard a  
word from him and I don't think I will." Ginny said as she told her story.**

"**Ginny I am sorry." Neville said as he realized how Draco used Ginny's kind heart for his own personal gain.**

"**Thank you Neville but it's not me who will be missing out on there child's life it's Draco who you should be sorry for  
because he is never going to know his own child." Ginny said as she hugged Neville.**

"**I think you should be getting down stairs the Groom shouldn't see the Bride before the wedding." Neville said as he headed out of the room.**

**Heading out of the room Neville found himself thinking back to his text books and the history of what many of his plants and herbs he could  
make and only three potions came to mind. All of them were dangerous to the women and there ingestion too women and what  
they can make them do with out there consent.**

**Heading down Neville found himself surrounded by Ginny's 3 brothers, Harry and even Hermione to.**

"**I think we need to have a talk Neville." Harry said as it seemed he was the only calm one of the group.**

"**We second that." Fred and George said at the same time only with Ron nodding his head in agreement with all of them to talk before they kill Neville.**

**Heading up to Ron's room Harry shut the door behind him as he waved a slicing charm over the room so that no one could hear  
anything that was going on in that room.**

"**OK I have to say that there must have been a whole lot of shit going on around here if we come back to find out that Ginny and you are getting  
married and that she is expecting your child." Harry said as he shook his head.**

"**I can say the same goes for you if what the Daily Profit says about you and Hermione is true," Neville said as he looked over at Harry for a  
conformation about what they had printed about him and Hermione.**

"**Ok OK fist off Neville we aren't here about a paper that only prints half truths we're here to find out if we have a reason to pound  
your face in with our wands." Fred said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Neville.**

"**What do you guys want to know." Neville asked as he shook his head as the thought of Ginny seeing him all black and blue from her brothers beating him up.**

"**How long have you been dating Ginny because that doesn't make any sense since you have been only coming around a few weeks." Ron said as he shook  
his head trying to figure out how all of this came about with one week Ginny's fine and now pregnant and getting married a week later.**

"**We kept it private, we just felt it was better for the both of us." Neville said as he tried to keep it simple for their sake and for Ginny's secret that right  
now she needed until she opened up to him. The last thing they needed were to have her brood of brothers running off to Malfoy Manor and get themselves  
or even Draco killed although from his point of view it wouldn't be such a bad thing.**

"**Well if things weren't so private maybe you two wouldn't be in this mess." George said as he felt like pounding into Neville right at that moment.**

"**No matter how much you may want to think that this would have never happened if Ginny and I were never alone you should think again we would have  
found a way to have been alone even in a room filled with a 1,000 people. Now I love your sister and regardless of what you may think were getting married  
today and we're having a baby together. You may not like it but your feelings matter vary little in this matter what matters to me is how Ginny feels." Neville said  
as he took out his wand and disarmed the silencing charm and left the room leaving a few shell shocked wizards in there place.**

"**He is right you know." Harry said the first one to come out of his state of shock as he realized how good Ginny just had been for Neville by getting him to  
open up even more and even now standing up for himself in the face of being beaten up by two of Hogwarts best beaters. "If Ginny wants something she  
will find a way to getting it and I highly doubt that Neville would have taken advantage of Ginny. I would be more concerned of it being the other way  
around but Neville stood up for himself and basically said that it was two people consenting to the act and he is right we may not like it but their  
getting married and having a baby." Harry said as he shook his head at the thought of what has been going on in just the past few days.**

"**Yeah he may be our brother in law but that don't mean he is going to get anything he wants at Weasley World of Wheezes." Fred and George said  
together as they both left the room shaking their heads.**

"**I am with them mate he may be married to my sister but I don't have to like it." Ron said as he stormed out of the room behind Fred and George.**

**Walking over to the window Harry stood there and shook his head, "Something doesn't sound right even for Ginny and Neville." Harry said to himself out loud.**

"**I know." Neville said answering Harry as he walked up to the window ledge only to cause Harry to look to his side in shocked at being answered.**

"**Neville what is going on." Harry asked concerned for his friends and what they were getting into.**

**Looking at Harry Neville could see Harry's true concern for him and Ginny but he couldn't betray Ginny's confident in what she had shared with him in confident.**

**Deciding on how much to share with Harry was hard, deciding on share with Harry his suspicions of a potion with Harry and help lead him down the right road  
with out betraying Ginny's confident about what had gone on was a hard thing.**

"**Harry what do you think is going on?" Neville asked him in truth to see where he had to lead Harry down the right road.**

"**I believe that Ginny's baby isn't yours, and that your trying to protect Ginny from something that she can't seem to confide in us about but you know  
that she somehow got involved in something dangerous and it involves the real baby's father somehow." Harry said looking at Neville's face as each  
of his suspicions were confirmed with a nod.**

"**Your on the right track Harry but I have my own suspicions about what the father did to Ginny to get her pregnant just from talking with Ginny." Neville said  
as he stopped talking for a moment as he tried to find the right words about what he suspects what had happened to Ginny.**

"**Harry I think a dark arts potion was used on Ginny one at that if it was used on a woman would take away her self control and heightened her sexual desire.  
If I am right on the one I think it is I have read that if given to a woman they build sexual desires for the first man they see." Neville said  
as he shared with Harry his suspicion.**

"**Ok so do you have a plan to find out if Ginny was given any of these potions and which one it might be." Harry asked as his thought went  
to who could have done this to Ginny.**

"**In the Muggle world there is a drug that does something similar like you are describing it's a date rape drug almost." Harry said as his voice  
started to tremble at the thought of Ginny being date raped.**

"**Harry this is far worse then that. What Ginny has described if she was given one of those potions is that the potions must have been given  
to her consistently over time so that her desire for this one person would continue until she conceived." Neville said as he gave Harry  
more detail to help him understand where this was going.**

"**This is far worse then I could have thought of." Harry said as he shook his head.**

"**A few days ago I found a potion that could tell us what kind of potion was used on Ginny and all we need now is 5 strands  
of Ginny's hair and put them into this potion." Neville said as he pulled out the chart and the vial that contained the  
potion that would read Ginny's hair.**

"**And if any of these potions were used on Ginny this color coded chart will show us witch one it was and what it does to a witch." Neville said  
as he laid out the chart for Harry to see.**

**Looking over the chart Harry found Neville had made some notations on the chart about particular behaviors Ginny had exhibited.**

"**So you narrowed it down to these 3 particular potions that could have been given to Ginny." Harry said as he looked over the notes.**

"**So now all we need is 5 strands of hair and we will know for sure and I think I know how we could get them." Harry said  
as he thought of how he was going to retrieve the hairs.**

"**Neville you work on setting up I am going to go and get the hairs," Harry said as he went off to Ginny's room to get the hairs he needed.**

**Knocking on the door Harry found himself surrounded by feminine things floating around everywhere as Ginny or Hermione would  
grab something out of the air and use it and then just let it go as it would just float back up into the air.**

"**Wow Ginny you look beautiful." Harry said as he closed his eyes as he opened his link to Hermione.**

**Harry: Hermione I need you to start brushing Ginny's hair while I cut off 5 strands of hair.**

**Hermione: What?? Harry what is going on??**

**Harry: Trust me Hermione there is a lot going on that when we have the time I will tell you all about but I need those 5 strands of hair.**

**Hermione: Ok**

"**Ginny I am going to start working on your hair do you still want the half up and half down with a twist?" Hermione asked  
as she grabbed the floating brush from the air.**

"**Yeah that sounds nice." Ginny said as she dabbed on some powder on her cheeks.**

**As Hermione started brushing she parted some of Ginny's long curly deep red hair as she stopped she looked over to Harry. "Harry could you hold  
this part for me for a moment?" Hermione asked knowing this would help Harry in what ever was going on as she held out Ginny's hair to Harry  
allowing him to grab the five strands of hair as a pair of hair clippers floated to Harry as he prepared to clip the hairs from Ginny's head.**

**Clipping the hairs he needed Harry stood and waited for Hermione to get done with the one part that she was working on. When Hermione turned to  
take the hair that Harry had she looked up to see Harry nod his head that he got what he needed.**

"**Well it looks like I can go tell everyone that everything is going good in here so I will leave you ladies to finish getting ready." Harry said as he turned  
and left the room with the five strands in his hair.**

**Heading back into the room where Neville was waiting for Harry to return, Harry found Neville all set up and just waiting for his return.**

**Handing over the strands Neville took out a pair of tweezers and counted each strand into the potion vial, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Neville said as he capped the vial  
and shook the vial as he watched the hairs melt away and mix into the potion.**

"**Now we wait for 3 minutes and see what color it turns to or if any." Neville said only to find the potion reacting vary fast as it turned into a light pail pink  
and slowly getting darker as the seconds ticked on as the first minute finished. The second minute it was already a dark pink an getting darker as timed  
ticked on. Nearing the last few seconds the color slowly started to head into the red family climbing up the chart Neville looked at it as it confirm his worst  
fear and the test wasn't even done.**

**Counting down the last remaining seconds  
10,  
**

**09,  
**

**08,**

07,

06,

05,

04,

03,

02,

01,

** 00." **

**Harry said as he turned his head and spoke the shocking color out loud to Neville,**

"BLOOD RED."


	25. Blood Red

Hi Everyone thank you for all of your prayers and emails of support. It has been a trying few weeks but it has gotten a lot better for my husband and I!! An I would like to thank you all for standing by waitting for this update so I hope you are not disappointed in the update!!

Mrs. Angelgirlfm

"Blood Red." Harry said as he picked up the test chart and the potion chart after comparing the colors and only having one match.

"Neville what does that mean?" Harry asked as he looked at the chart to what the test showed.

"It isn't good Harry not good at all. It's one of the worst potions in all of the wizarding world to give a witch Harry." Neville said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and took a eye dropper out an put a few drops on the parchment and watched it dry and match the color of the chart.

Opening up the book Neville found the outline of the potion.

Conception of Desire

This potion is one of the darkest and most dangerous known potions in the Wizarding World. It has no taste no scent and impossible to detect when mixed into drinks or food. Use of this potion is illegal and punishable with the Dementors kiss.

Symptoms of being under the influence of this potion: no self control, inability to control sexual desires, inability to fight off any form of sexual advances from the wizard who gave the witch this potion.

90% usage of this potion ends in pregnancy if sexual intercourse is achieved.

20% of pregnancy's end in miscarriage, due to hormonal imbalances caused by the potion.

As soon as Neville finished reading the notes on the potion his thoughts turned to Ginny and how she would deal with the possibility of the loosing of their child caused by evil in this world. The child may not be his by blood but the child was his in everything else that mattered.

"Harry, do not let Ginny see this, she has enough to worry about." Neville said as he started to clean up the test results.

"Neville she needs to know about this." Harry said, the words Ends in Miscarriage echoed in his mind as the pain of Ginny being told that she was given something that took away her self control and the feelings she felt weren't true because some wizard tampered with them. Harry knew Ginny would lose it when she is told about what they found out but to tell her that she could lose her child in the process might be enough news to send her over the edge.

Lost in his own thoughts Harry never heard the door knock only to hear Arthur yell out, "What is going on in here?" Arthur asked as he came in looking at Neville cleaning up potions and papers.

"Mr. Weasley, Harry was helping me finish up an investigation." Neville said as he tried to hide the chart from Arthur's sight.

"All right boys cut the bull and tell me what the hell is going on." Arthur said as he looked at the boys who were now men.

"I want to know what is going on in my house right now. I am nothing like Molly I know there is something fishy going on. Neville I know you are trying to be there for Ginny but I know you are not the father of her child, and Harry I know some how your involved so why don't you boys sit down and bring me up to speed NOW." Arthur said as he took a seat.

"I suggest you both start talking or instead of the bride being late to her wedding it is going to be the groom, so Neville I suggest you start talking." Arthur said as he pointed to the two other available chairs.

Taking their seats in front of Arthur, Neville knew that giving his soon to be father in-law the news that his own daughter was drugged and taken advantage of magically against her will.

"Mr. Weasley there is a bigger problem than just Ginny expecting a baby." Neville said as he looked to Harry for help, "You are right about Ginny's child not being mine." Neville said unable to continue with his explanation, feeling like he was betraying Ginny by telling her father that the baby wasn't his.

"Neville and I ran an ingestion potion test on Ginny's hair. The test revealed that Ginny was given a potion that took away of Ginny's self control and caused her to act on her desires towards the person who gave her the potion." Harry said he watched the face of the older Weasley take in the information about what had happened to his daughter.

"Are you sure how do I know that you didn't give this to her?" Arthur asked as every emotion came across him.

"How do I know that it wasn't you, how do I know that it was you who did this to Ginny." Arthur said in a outraged voice at the fact that of all things he thought that he could at least protect his own daughter from many things especially from men who would take advantage of women was one of them.

"Mr. Weasley I swear to you that I didn't do this to Ginny, she was telling me about the baby's father when things in her story didn't make sense to me but for her it was the most beautiful thing in the world." Neville said as the only way to prove his innocence came to mind.

"But who could have given this to her?" Arthur asked as shock started to settle in him as he started to digest that his daughter had been raped.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley please can you take out your wands?" Neville asked as he held out his hand to Arthur.

"Neville what are you doing?" Arthur asked as he looked down at the arm extended out to him.

"I am making a vow to you an unbreakable vow to you that I had nothing to do with what happened to Ginny but I am trying to give Ginny a future with her child." Neville said as he took out his wand.

Holding up his hands to stop Neville. "You don't need to do that Neville, you are more honorable then many wizards I know, and you're a million times more honorable then the child's own father by stepping up and raising a child that isn't even yours." Arthur said as it dawned on him at how much this war made their children to grow up.

"Has Ginny shared with you who could the father be, does she know about the potion she was given, and can we press charges on this low life wizard?" Arthur asked as he wanted to seek justice for his daughter and there family.

"She has shared with me who the father is, she doesn't know about the potion." Neville said as he pulled out the chart and potion test as he handed them over to Arthur for him to read the results.

Looking over the graph Arthur as he read over the list and the color of test and the color of the chart showed just how serious this had just gotten.

"This kind of potion test shows really dark magic, there are only a handful of records showing witches who have been given this kind of potion. The Wizards in the past who have done this to witches have all been given the Dementors Kiss as punishment for their crime." Arthur said as he read the charts.

"We have to take Ginny to the medi witch right away and see what we have to do to get this wizard brought to justice for what he did to Ginny." Arthur said as he started to gather up things.

"Mr. Weasley as much as we want to do this we have to tell Ginny first and then with her consent take her to see the medi witch, so first we need to have the wedding so that Ginny can have some sort of peace of mind." Neville said as he took control of the situation.

"Neville as much as Ginny needs to have someone to confide in her you no longer need to marry her anymore her family will support her and help her in whatever she decides to do." Arthur said as he stood up to leave.

"With all due respect Mr. Weasley Ginny needs to have someone she feels will stand by her outside of her family." Harry said as he got Arthur's attention.

"Let Neville and Ginny get married first. Then let Neville talk to her into going her to see a medi witch. Or if Ginny is too embarrassed about the whole thing suggest that the medi witch come here but you should let the medi witch know about the test results." Harry said as he started to make some head way with Arthur.

"I'll agree to the wedding only if Neville still wants to marry Ginny." Arthur said to Harry as he looked to Neville for his answer.


	26. Quick Update

Hay Everyone,

No this story has not been abandoned but I have had way to much going on. To give you an update my father in law right when I got back into writing after all of the things with my mother being sick and was put on Dialyses just to save his life and is now on the Organ donor list and he has a rare blood tissue type that if he could get a match it would have to be in his own family but my husband cant donate to him sadly.

Long story in the end being born in the 80 and over seas don't mix.

So with that said my husband is now helping his dad and I am working with my mom to get her stable!

Then my husband and I experienced a loss close to home with the passing of our twin boys who were born early.

But tonight I am working on the story.

I just wanted to say thank you for the emails and the encouragement I do have a plan with writing I just have to talk to my bata to see what her calendar is so we can get chapters posted because other then driving 190 miles a day I am free for now.

Sincerely Mrs. Angelgrilfm


End file.
